The Pyromaniac and the Sadist
by NinjaFromNarnia
Summary: Lilith is a pyromaniac with a soft spot for local Coates psycho Drake Merwin. When the two fall into a dark romance, will Drake bring Lilith down with him? Will he abuse her like everyone in the past, or will Lilith's snarky attitude change Drake's evil ways? Or will they take over the FAZY for themselves? All Right's to Micheal Grant,only Lilith and Jake and Aiden are mine.
1. Beginnings

**For Starters, I do not own Gone; all rights go to Michael Grant. The only character that belongs to me is Lilith. **

**This is a love story between Drake Merwin and a girl named Lilith, not a sadist like Drake. Constructive criticism is welcome, and I do encourage you to review (: **

I sat on a stone wall, legs crossed and a huge drawing tablet in my lap, on the page was a sketch of the mountain that my school was surrounded by, that held me prisoner. Coates Academy, a school where kids with bad reputations were sent, a place where our parents could abandon us and continue on with their lives.

My name is Lillith, I'm what you would call an arsonist, someone who intentionally sets fires, the cops were worried I'd eventually set fires to kill people. So, I was shipped off to Coates along with a bunch of other odd kids.

One boy particularly caught my attention, Drake Merwin, a sadist and a bully, and I tended to be one of his victims. Drake was tall, about six feet, enough to tower over my five foot. His shaggy brown hair fell in his face a bit and his brown eyes looked down at me like I was just another victim, which I basically was.

Thunder cracked in the sky, I pulled my camera from my bag and took a picture of the lighting as it struck off in the distance. I packed away my things in my mustache bag and slung it over my shoulder as I walked back to the looming brick building, barley missing the rain.

I stepped inside the building, and heard a whimper and someone being slammed into what sounded like lockers, I peeked around the corner to see Drake harassing Computer Jack, slowly I slipped down the hall trying not to cause Drake's wrath to come down upon me. Once I made my get away I sighed and headed back up the stairs where my best friend a roommate Diana was painting her nails a dark red color.

"Hello Lil," she greeted as I threw my bag onto my computer chair by my bed, I sat down on her bed and looked at the bottle, "I love this color," I said as I eyes it on her toe nails. "You can borrow it," she said as she picked up my hand and held it, examining the electric green polish, "as long as I get to borrow this one," she smiled as she finally let go of my hand and continued to paint her left hand.

"I'm going shower," I said as I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom, locking the door. I put the water running and poured in some bubble bath, the bathroom soon smelled of roses, I slowly slid in and rested my head against the back of the tub, rubbing my face cleaner in.

"Did you get a read on her yet?" a voice came through the walls, my keen hearing picking up on it. The voice was smooth and assertive at the same down, I figured it must be Diana's love interest, Cain. "Three bars," Diana said in a blank voice. "Tell her about us tonight, find out what her power is, she's probably useful," he said, I heard footsteps walking toward the door. "Oh, and don't Drake or anyone else her power level, wouldn't want to ruin his little crush by letting him know she's a freak to," I heard the door slam.

My power, how did they know about that? I could control anything fire related, lightning included, not to mention I can move as fast as it. I started about a year ago, when I started getting in trouble for Arson. The summer I found out that I can light myself on fire without burning, my blue hair turned into gorgeous blue flames, I could ignite my arms, and that's where my fascination with fire started.

However I was starting to notice something different, I could move water with my mind as well, I guess you could say I could control the elements. I sighed as I washed up and rinsed off my face in the sink. I pulled on my red tank top with the black slash letters that said Sixx; I pulled on my black short shorts with the red hearts and tucked my spiky blue hair in a ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom and jumped on my bed, trying to appear normal. "Hey turn on the TV," I demanded, "Supernatural is on tonight," I muttered staring the TV, waiting for my favorite show to appear. Diana put it on then she turned toward me, it was on commercial.

"Lillith, I have to tell you something," she said, I looked at her and raised a brow, laughing at the direct TV commercial. "A while back Cain and I noticed something. Kids are developing powers, I have the ability to read peoples power rate. I read you as a three bar. Cain is a four bar, he can move things with his mind." She said looking at me dead in the eye.

"So, pray tell, what's your ability?" she asked, I sighed as I looked at my best friend, working for a demented boyfriend, I decided I's only tell her about one of my powers. "I have the ability to control lightening," I said as I made a lightning bubble appear in my hand, I made it unwrap itself and coil around my fingers like a loving pet snake.

"I can make it bigger, I can blow stuff up with it if I want or just move things with it." To demonstrate I picked her up a few feet then set her down gently. She smiled, "That's pretty cool," she said and then sobered up.

"You can't tell anyone about your power, only three people will know: Me, Cain and Computer Jack. There are a few kids who Cain over see's in their training, Penny, Taylor, Brianna, and Dekka are the only ones I can think of offhand. "

I nod, "Cain's planning something," she said as she slid under her covers, turning off her lamp. I sighed as I did the same, "Good night Diana," I say as I turn off the light, "Goodnight Lil," she said.

Drake's POV

He stared out the window watching the girl with the blue hair, her hands twitched elegantly as she drew out the mountain scene before her. He watched as the sky turned a dark blue color, as the girl that was called Lilith took out her camera and photographed a strike of lightening.

She then proceeded to pack her things up, "Look me," he whispered lightly, begging for the bluenette to notice him in the window, but she kept her head down as she walked quickly into the building.

"Stalking girls now," a small blond boy muttered as he walked down the hall, "what did you say?" Drake snarled aggressively as he slammed the boy into the lockers nearby, "Say another word about it," he smiled evilly, "And I'll cut you to pieces," he said as he took out his knife and cut a ways into the skin, the cut hidden by his hair. Drake let Jack go just in time to see he bluenette run into another hall.

He threw Jack to the floor and stalked of down the hall, and into his room. Cain was out, probably seeing Diana, Lilith's best friend and roommate. Drake sighed as he sat on his bed, deep in thought.

*Flashback*

"Class, this is our newest student Lilith," a girl with brilliant blue eyes stepped in the door, her blue hair was in curls and falling elegantly down her back, her dark eyeliner making her breath taking. Drake believed this was the exact moment he fell for the bluenette, the way her soft blue eyes looked at, without the fear everyone else looked at him with. It made him feel human.

He watched her, had even confronted her, but each time it had ended in disaster, he'd messes up, his temper would flare and he'd end up hurting her. Like that time she ran into him, he had hit her with a book; she'd fallen and slammed her head on the lockers, falling unconscious.

She'd never know how he's pulled her into his lap, whispering how sorry he was, rocking her back and forth. Eventually Diana had found them; we took her back to their room where Diana watches with careful eyes as he laid her gently onto her bed

*End*

Cain soon came strolling through the door like he was king; it annoyed Drake how high and mighty he thought he was. As soon as he could, Drake would have him on his knee's begging for his life, begging for the pain to stop.

"Diana read Lilith, I'm sure you'll be happy to know she was a zero bar." Drake didn't let his smile show, but he hated the freaks and was happy to have his Lilith clean. "Diana's still going to tell her about us, she's wants her friend in on the action," Drake nodded as he fell onto his pillow.


	2. Plans

**Hey guy! I'm very happy with the few reviews I got and the number followers. So keep reviewing please, and I'll try to make this story the best I can.**

**(:**

I was in Chemistry when it happened, Computer Jack and I were lab partners, we were working on an experiment. The task was to make a bark sound with the materials that were spread out on the counter, having done this before at my old school I grabbed the plastic tub, large beaker, plastic tubes, and a handful of zinc.

I had grabbed a lighter after the zinc cloud filled the bottle, Jack lifted it and I light the lighter, the bark sound exploded in the room, the flame shot out at Drake who was sitting in front of Jack and I. Caine smiled as the teacher clapped and announced Jack and I's A. He went to write it down on his note pad, and that's when it happened.

The pen fell to the floor, the tablet landed with a _splat_ and everyone looked confused. The kids looked around, "Um, where did he go?" a girl named Kim asked, "Hey! Where are Dale and Greg? There are a few others gone to! Those two girls were there a second ago!" a girl named Dekka asked confused.

Caine turned to me as the students began to chatter wildly, their voices panicked. "Lilith, watch them. Drake, come with me," Caine commanded as he walked from the room, an air of authority around him.

The students yelled back and forth to each other, fright taking over their voices, I sighed and hopped up on the lap counter, my boots making dust spots on it. "Shut up!" I yelled over them, my voice echoed through the room as everyone clamped their mouth shuts, a tad bit afraid, some of it me, some of it the disappearance.

I stood above the class, the black skinnies tucked into my knee high boots, the white shirt tucked in the pants and the red jacket thrown over it all, the pyromaniac was in the room. "Okay, I know you are all confused, some of you scarred, but we will have this situation under control, you are to stay calm and only speak when spoken to. I don't say this because I'm going to hurt you; I say it because I know someone who _will_ hurt you if you annoy him. Are we clear?" the students all nod.

"Attention all students, please report to the auditorium," I heard Caine's voice over the intercom; as usual he sounded confident, in control. "Okay, you heard the man, to the auditorium," I said, the students soon stood up and left, me following behind to make sure nothing went wrong.

I stood before the entire school alongside Drake, Caine and Diana. Computer Jack was behind the scenes as he worked the stage for Caine, making his speech seem more effective. The gist of it was that that most of the should go down to the surfer town a few miles away, there weren't many of us here, Coates was intended for 7th grade on up, but most were "rehabilitated by their Junior Year, and most of the sophomores were gone, leaving just 7th, 8th, and 9th graders here, and though that may seem like a lot, its only about a hundred of us left in the school.

When Caine was finished his speech he walked over to Drake and whispered something in his ear, Drake smiled that shark like smile, the one that ment he was very happy with what Cain had said. He left soon afterward, Caine didn't tell Diana or me what he had told Drake to do, neither of us wanted to ask.

After the kids left for Perdido Beach, we were left with all of the other freaks, and a few other kids, leaving us at about 20 kids. Caine liked the small amount better; he said it was easier to work with.

Right now we sat in the principal's office, Caine sat behind the desk, his hands behind his head, a slight smirk on his face. Diana and I sat at each a corner, Diana filing her nails, I was drinking a red mountain dew I's hot out of here and gotten.

My lightening power was useful; I'd scored Piles upon piles of clothes for Diana and I, I'd also scored can goods and snatched them in a place where no one would find them, along with that I snatched movies and anything else I found appealing. While Caine was bent on taking over I was bent on surviving this place and with my power I would do just that.

Drake's POV

Drake smiled his shark like grin as he mixed the cement, all the freak's hands would be incased in it, leaving them powerless and fully under his control. Drake loved the looks of fear they sent him, how they shook as they saw what he was doing to their friends, this was the price they paid for not wanting to follow Caine.

Now, Drake didn't really give a damn if they liked Caine and followed him, he just wanted the freaks dead so that when he took Caine down himself, there would be no one around to help. He assumed there were kids in town with the power as well, which was why when he found them, they'd either be shot and killed, or suffer the same fate as the kids that laid crying before him.

Drake laughed as he kicked an annoying eight grader in the ribs, the girl had always talked too much, at a fast speed, just like her power, the ability to run at incredible speeds. Let's see her try to run with those cement blocks, Drake smirked at the mental image as he forced the last kid to stick his hands in the cement, when it dried he threw the kid to the ground and walked away.

When Drake found Caine he was in the principal's office, Diana was messing with her nails, Lilith was had pulled her wolf pup out of hiding and was on the floor playing tug-of-war with it. The pup barked at me as I walked in, I ignored it and sat down in the chair.

The pup's black eyes looked at me, her white fur shinning in the sunlight, then all of a sudden the fur ball pounced and attacked my shoe. She was rolling around, "Lilith get your mutt off," I snarled as I kicked at the pup. Lilith snatched her dog up and scratched it behind the ear.

I watched her lightly as she hugged the pup, my imagination running wild, allowing me to think that I could her the way she held that puppy. I shook my head, a ridiculous idea. Caine was talking again; I turned my attention to "Fearless Leader" as Diana has sarcastically daubed him.

"Tomorrow we will be making the decent to Perdido Beach, where I will begin my take over," Diana snorted at the comment but kept her mouth shut, a rare occurrence.

"Being as we need to be in total control, I have jobs for each of you. Drake, you'll be the "Sherriff", I have a list of rules already made up, you add if feel the need. Lilith, our favorite pyromaniac," Lilith smiled deviously as he said the word "Pyromaniac", Caine lifted an eyebrow as he continued. "Lilith will be the fire Chief, but I doubt that we will often have fires, so on your free days you will accompany Drake." Lilith nodded.

"Computer Jack will come; he will be responsible for taking notes of all the kids with powers, which is where you come in Diana. You and Jack will walk around, be _friendly_, and shake as many people's hands as possible to get a read on them," he finished.

"Yes," Diana sneered as he glared at Caine, "Because being nice comes so easily to me," he rolled her eyes as she continued with her annoying nail thing. "You seem to be perfectly nice to Lilith," Caine objected.

"Lilith's not annoying, nor is she the sweetest thing in the world," Diana said, Lilith laughed as Diana and Caine had a staring contest.

Finally Diana got bored with Caine's menacing glare, which had no effect on her, and started, "Besides, what if everyone comes back?"

"I doubt that," Lilith said slowly as she grabbed her pup's nose and shook it lightly, the pup growled as it tried to get to her hand. "Whys that?" I asked.

"Well, while you were gone we got into the record room, in there we discovered everyone's birthdays, and it just so happened that everyone fifteen or older disappeared. Also, I took out the motorcycle that cop had come on while escorting that thug, and I found this barrier, we are separated from the rest of the world. Or gone."


	3. Beach Town

**'Eloo my lovely little poppets! I apologize for changing point of views during Drake's part, I didn't do it on purpose, and I had come back to it after a few days. I'll try and watch myself to keep one whole perspective thought the story. Sorry guys! I'm very pleased with the few reviews still, so thank you for your support!**

**I continue to not own Gone, and I am still encouraging reviews! **

**Drake's POV**

I sat in passenger seat of the SUV that Caine slowly drove down the road to the surfer town, Lilith was right behind me, Diana in the middle next to Lilith and Computer Jack on her other side. No one really talked, there was no radio anymore, but Lilith had brought her IPod and plugged it into the radio and we were now listening to some band called Falling in Reverse.

Computer Jack was looking though files on his… I don't even know what it was, some nerd device, and Diana had her face stuffed in a magazine as Lilith head banged. Her long hair kept hitting me, and it was really starting to piss me off.

I turned around sharply as pressed the palm of my hand against her fore head, this way she stopped and I didn't hurt her like before. Her big blue eyes looked up at me, no fear in, some curiosity, and some aggravation from stopping her from doing her task.

"What," she groaned as I glared at her, "You hair is hitting my face, if you keep it up my fist will give you the same treatment," I snarled as I took my hand away from her head. She glared at me in that way Diana does, causing me to panic for a second. Not a good sign.

I took a deep breath as I cooled down, I looked back at her, and shrugged my shoulders, she nodded as if she understood what I was saying.

**Lilith's POV**

_I'm sorry._ That's what the look he gave me said, the light tug at the corner of his mouth, I nodded in acknowledgement as I bumped Diana with my hip, she glared but opened the magazine more so that I could read as well.

Although my eyes were on the page, my mind was on the boy who sat in front of me, his cold grey eyes, that devious smile of his, though he may be a bit disturbed there was something about the boy that drew me to him. What was it? I'm not sure.

Most people would think that girl's that had a crush on Drake Merwin were the stupidest being on planet earth, but I was not a normal girl, or human for that matter. I was Lilith, the girl named after a fallen angel, a feared demon. I was not an evil girl, not a psychopath like most people might think a girl that liked Drake would be.

I wasn't weak, not at all, in fact, I knew karate and kung Fu, and was not afraid to use it; I knew how to knife fight and sword fight due to my Asian boyfriend, whom I broke up with when I went to Coates. I was snarky, like Diana, but I did love animals. I smiled at my pet wolf, Shiro, who was sleeping at my feet.

No, I wasn't a horrible girl, just not the sweetest girls out there, most girls didn't set things on fire, I sighed lightly as I remember when I first discover my power.

_"I hate you!" I screamed as I threw a shoe at my older brother, he ducked out of the skillfully, his expression blank, his blue eyes gazed at me steadily as he smirked that evil smirk of his. He stood in the threshold of my room, his black hair matching my own natural color. Jake Jones, my twin brother._

_He was only a few inches taller than me, but the way he looked at me made me feel life he was a giant and I was an ant. His face crinkled up into a hideous smirk as I yelled at him._

_"Of course you do Princess, I never do things your way Miss Perfect, I'm not as easy manipulated as mom and dad," he sneered as his cold eyes stared daggers into mine. _

_"You have always been jealous of me! Stop crying about everything I have and do something for yourself for once you winey brat!" I screamed and tossed another shoe flew at his face; he blocked it, rubbing his arm slightly._

_"Want good grades? Study! Want friends? Well why not try and be a little more appealing! You're a sick jerk who doesn't know how to man up and do anything for himself!" I screech, stomping toward him._

_He snarled and marched up toward me, "No, you listen hear you stupid bitch. You always take everything away from me! If I'm good at something, oh here comes Lilith to do it better. I'm not good at something? Oh, but Lilith can do it, look how fucking perfect she is! Jake can't do a damn thing without screwing up! Jake Jones is a moron, but his sister? What an amazing girl! She can do anything!" he raged._

_His chest was up against mine, his hot breath in my face as we glared at each other, "It's not my fault I'm good stuff!" I said strongly as my face began to turn red, I puffed out my cheeks, as I felt a warm sensation fill my body._

_It tingled though my arms, they turned red as well and were radiating heat, I looked at my brother and put my hands to his chest, he cried out as the hot sensation went through his clothes, I pushed him out of my room, he fell on the floor, butt first. I slammed my door shut just in time for my arms to catch fire._

_With my arms held before me I stared at them deeply, my porcelain white skin was the same as always, perfect and unscarred, it had a red hue to it was the flames calmly flickered, dancing around on my arm. It was warm, but it was the cool warm like they describe 5 Gum. _

_I smiled as I swung my right arm and the flame went out, I looked at it, unharmed and milky white as usual. I swung my arm again thinking about igniting it and the flames came back, dancing all the way to my shoulder this time. I grinned deviously as I looked at the brilliant flame on my arm._

I had spaced out on the way to the surfer town, Caine had hit a bump and I had knocked my head against the window, bringing me back to reality. "It's about time you came back to the world of the living," Diana said, "I swear Lilith, I have no idea where you venture off in that head of yours," she said as she leaned her head back against the seat.

"I'm sure she was just looking to get away from you Diana," Drake chuckled as Diana glared and opened her mouth to reply, "Enough! Compose yourselves. We are entering the town!" Caine said with that voice of his. Diana and Drake both shut up, but glared daggers at Drake.

"God, is Lilith the only sane one around here beside me?" Caine grumbled as he continued to drive. I smirked at Diana and she shoved me as I tried not to laugh at her and Drake acting like 5 year olds.

Down In Perdido beach Caine pulled off an award winning speech, he gained the trust of most of the kids in the town, I saw a few skeptic eyes from older kids, but none of them made a move to object to Caine.

Caine announced the rolls of us kids at Coates, and he assigned kids from town to search houses and bring back food, he got some thugs to join Drake's police squad and three guys to my fire fighters and some guy named Howard was to guard the grocery store. With all that set in done the groups were to search the houses and report to work tomorrow.

Back in the house Diana and I had chosen for our group, I sat in the hot tub that was inside the room I'd claimed for myself. It was a large room, one I would be sharing with Drake, being as Fearless Leader wanted him some Diana at night. Surprisingly Drake didn't argue.

Later that night I found out why he didn't protest, I was curled up in our California king bed when he came out of the shower; his brown hair thrown everywhere, his chest exposed a light six pack. He was only in his boxers when he flopped down on the bed, flinging an arm around me, I shrugged it, causing him to bolt up and look at me.

Anger was clear in his eyes as he stared at me, his breath was heavy and slow, he shook a little as his hands balled up into fists, I sat still and watched him, like a cat watching its owner after she just clawed him, waiting for the reaction. Suddenly Drake shot forward, he pushed me over and pinned me down, his grey eyes stared down at me, my big blue ones blinking up at him, a smirk appeared on my face.

"What are you smiling about?" Drake snarled as he looked down at me. In his eyes I could see a mixture of emotion; anger for the most part, but in the very back of those cold eyes lay something I never thought I'd see from the boy who had bullied me on occasion, fear. Regret.

I smiled at him lightly before I shoved my feet into his belly and flipped him over so that I was on top, I winked down at him, and before he cold yell at me I shut him up with a kiss. I tangled my hands up in his messy hair; he wrapped his arms around my waist as he shifted so that he was on top. His kisses, well they were amazing. They were rough and possessive, and that excited me, his lips were soft as they claimed mine.

I smiled as I tugged him closer, deepening the kiss. Drake's hands traveled up my thigh to my belly, trying to creep up to my breast. I playful swatted him away, he growled lightly and bite my lip, but pulled away none the less.

After a while we both remembered something we really needed to do: breathe. I pulled away, panting as Drake lay down beside me, he snaked his arm around me and jerked me closer to him, I smiled as I lay my head upon his chest and fell into a deep sleep, but not a peaceful one.


	4. Memory Lane

**This chapter contains some made up information from Drake's past, some of it I remembered, like Drake's dad being a cop and teaching him how to shoot. Lilith of course is made up completely, these are scenes from the past, and those scenes will be italicized, while normal reality will be in the usual font. Happy Reading loves!**

_Detention hall, where the schools worst gathered to be utterly bored for an extra hour after school, Jake Jones sat in the back, his blue eyes glaring ahead at the white board, the only student there today. The teacher, a young woman who didn't care about her job was currently in the teachers' lounge, listening to the radio._

_I walked down the hall quietly, my gloved fingers turning cameras away from my hooded body, making sure no evidence was caught. At the Detention Hall I ignited my arms, smiling as the same warmth filled my body, I felt my blue hair turn to flame as I was fully on fire. I opened the palm of my hand where a fire ball began to form; it was about the size of a soft ball. _

_I threw the ball into the room, I heard Jake scream out in surprise, I frowned as I took out a bottle of lighter fluid and squirted it all over the room. I watched the flames grow as my brother burst from the room, his clothes a bit singed, but he was unhurt. I looked at him._

**_In the shadow all Jake Jones could see was the smile of the devil creature, the brilliant white teeth, sharp and dangerous, the hood made a shadow over the attackers face. The figure was all in black, a she demon. Leather jeans with knee high boots with buckles; was what he saw when he looked down. As his eyes traveled up he saw the tank top of the demon, the black cape flying in the heat, flames danced on the exposed skin._**

**_Her hair was what caught his attention, the blue flames that twisted around like snakes, the same length as his own sisters. Jake gasped as he remembered the burns she had somehow left on his chest when she pushed him from that room after that stupid fight._**

**_"Lilith," Jake breathed._**

_I frowned at my brother, then I turned and walked off, the cape swept the floor dramatically as I walked down the hall and away from the school._

I stirred slightly as I blinked my eyes a few, I starred around the room a bit then laid my head back against Drake's warm chest. He was frowning deeply in his sleep; his eyes were shut tightly as he mumbled something under his breath. I touch my hand to his face; he leaned into my hand and calmed down slightly. I crawled out of bed, careful not to wake him and went downstairs.

_In the back of their yard a young Drake stood perfectly straight, perfectly still. His eyes were locked one thing and one thing only. _Bam! Bam! Bam! _They were perfect shots, all hitting the red dot in the center of the target. _

_A tall man stood behind the blond haired, grey eyed boys, a proud smile displayed on his face, as the boy looked at the piece of metal in his hands, thoroughly pleased. The man grinned down at his son, "Excellent work Drake," he said as he roughly patted his son on the back._

_Drake made an annoyed face but accepted the rare praise from his father, "But what do I do if I need to hit something moving, like a person?" Drake wondered aloud, his father's head snapped down and he replied, "You must never aim to hit a human," his father said sternly as he took the gun from his son and put it on safety. Drake nodded lightly as his father shoved him a head and into the house, where his mother was getting lunch ready._

_Drake has always preferred his mom over his dad, while his dad was rude and rough towards the boy, his mom was always calm and cool, even when he hurt the neighbor's cat. His dad had raged, but his mom never believed he did it, so he got off easily._

_Drake's mom was a thin and shirt woman, her blond hair was long and perfectly straight, she had green eyes the sparkled and creamy skin, unlike Drakes father. Drake's father was a tall, broad man. He had stern grey eyes like Drake's and black hair that was shaved, but not bald. _

_Drake's mother greeted him with a huge as he walked in the door, "Did you have fun today sweety?" She asked as she mixed something that was in a pot. "Yes ma'am, dad taught me how to shoot!" he boy said happily, Drake's mom looked over her shoulders as Drake's dad made a bee line for the door, "Stop." She commanded. _

_"Drake hone, stir this for mommy," she said has she handed him a spoon and she dragged off his father to the living room. Drake listened as they talked._

_"You know he's sick!" his mother's hissed lowly at his father._

_"Well you claim that your baby didn't do anything wrong," his father shot back._

_"I said it wasn't his fault, don't you try and turn this around on me," his mother said sourly. _

_"Well I got all the proof I need to send they boy off, he asked how to shoot a person," his father sneered._

_"You won't do anything to my baby you son of a-" _smack_!_

_Drake winched as he heard he noise, his father stormed out the door, but Drake's mom never came out. Drake left the food alone, but turned it down so it wouldn't burn. He ran into the living room where his mom was sitting on the floor, her hair was in her face. He ran up to his mom and hugged her, "I'm sorry," he whispered as his mom hugged him._

_"Come on baby," she said lightly, "Let's go eat lunch," she said as she pulled herself and Drake up._

Drake opened his eyes to see Lilith disappear though the door, he laid his head down on the pillow, deep in thought, that was the day it had all started; his father's anger, the abuse.

Drake was ill, that was a fact, but he was a case behavior specialist were worried about, that is until his father started the smack he and his mother around, that when they started to worry. When the boy and his mother where making monthly visits to the ER. During those months Drake grew to hate his father, wish him dead.

_Pat. Pat. Pat._ Drake heard Lilith's light footsteps as she patted back into the room and into bed, snuggling close to Drake. He squeezed her tightly as she rested her head against his chest once more. "What were you dreaming about?" she asked lightly, her big blue eyes staring up at him. Drake sighed, "Just a memory," he turned his head away from her as he fell into another dream.

_Drake lay on the floor silently, now twelve years old; his arm was bent in a very odd angle. He hoisted himself up off the floor, and with his good arm he yanked the other arm into its rightful position. Though the years Drake had gotten use to pain, not it was more like a numbing sensation, like when your foot goes to sleep._

_He could hear his mother's body hit the walls, as his father screamed about how useless she was, about how their child was mentally ill and it was all her fault. This was the day Drake had had enough of the mistreatment, had enough of his mother's haunting eyes, his father's furious glare. He was going to get rid of his father, for his mother._

_Silently, Drake slipped into his father's room, he grabbed the loaded gun from his father's police vest, and he turned the safety on. He crept slowly to where his parents were; the kitchen. He watched silently as his father kicked his mother in the ribs, then took the knife from the counter and cut his mother's arm. She had screamed out in pain, but Drake was mesmerized by the blood running down her arm._

_The red liquid squirted lightly, it dazzled him, but Drake shook his head; this was his mother after all. Drake made the gun click; his father looked up, startled. "Get out of here you worthless piece of-"_

_Drake clicked the gun as he pointed it as his father's head, "Get outside!" he commanded as his mother looked at him, her blond hair all over the place, dried blood stuck in it. His father laughed, "As if I'd listen to a sick little kid," his father took a step toward him._

**Bam**_! Drake smiled as the red liquid appeared from his father's arm. The man screamed and charged at his son, but Drake quickly moved out of the way, his father fell into the living room, Drake shut and locked the door quickly and then ran to his mother. _

_He pulled her with both arms, pain shooting up left arm. He still pressed on and drug his mother from the hell of a house he had lived in for years. _

_That was the day his father, the police officer, was arrested for abuse. Drake and his mother moved to a new house, the blond woman though everything would get better, but it didn't._

_Drake was an ill child, and she knew it, but she didn't think her baby would ever hurt someone innocent, but then the neighborhood pets started to go missing. She had her suspicions, and they were confirmed on day when she came home and found him trying to clean up the mess. The mess he'd created by blowing up a puppy in the microwave. _

_She cleaned it up, said everything would be alright, however, that was the night she made the call to a boarding school named Coates, where they helped kids who had issues, so she sent her son off. She would never forget the ghostly look in his eyes as she dropped him off at that school, how he watched her with pain, hurt, regret, and even some anger. _

I woke unpleasantly to say the least, Drake had shot out in his sleep fighting some invisible force, I crawled out of bed and watched as the boy thrashed around in his sleep, an angry look plastered on his face as he mumbled.

"Drake," I groaned as I poked at him in the side, trying to wake him up, he smacked at me and growled as he kicked out. I glared and yanked the pillow again from him, he simply tuned over. I snorted and scooted over to the other side of the bed; I could feel the movements as he wrestled with some invisible person in his dream.

I snuggled into my pillow as I fell back to sleep.

_I ran though the corn field, my entire body ignited. The corn caught on fire as I ran through it, the black smoke rose high in the sky as I darted from row to row, watching the glorious flames rise high in the sky, as the field slowly burnt down I sat and watched, mesmerized by the flames as the danced elegantly from row to row. Swirls of smoke rose in the air like ghost of the past being set free._

_I was so caught up in the fire I never noticed the sirens; it wasn't until the police jerked me up._

_"What are you doing here Lilith?" The sheriff asked as he looked at the star of the town, her eyes locked on the flames. And that's when it hit the Sheriff; Lilith Jones had been at every random fire that had shown up across town, even some out of town. Lilith was the arsonist they had been searching for._

_"You're coming with me," he sighed as he shoved me into the car, I glared but didn't fight. He drove me to the station, where we met my family, Jake watched me intently as I walked down the hall towards them. Since they had no proof they could hold me, but my mom had made up her mind, her daughter was a pyromaniac, and not good for this family_

**_Jake pushed open the door to his sister's room as she calmly put things in a suitcase, her blue hair braided down her back, exposing her deep frown._**

**_"I don't actually hate you know," she said as the put the rest of the clothes in the suitcase, then moved onto another one full of item she was taking with her, a great deal of bags. Lilith put them all on the floors as she sat on her now bare bed and looked up at her brother._**

**_"I'm over that now," she said, "Sorry for burning you," she said as the small white fluff ball in her hands moved, Shiro yawned and went back to sleep._**

**_"I don't want you to go," Jake said, his voice cracking. "I'm sorry for being a bad brother, for always being jealous. May I can do something bad to and get sent to Coates too," he said as he looked at his sister, whose eyes lit up, then died back down. _**

**_"No, no. You don't need to mess up things for yourself, you know what you need to do for me?" she asked as she stood up._**

**_"No, what?" he asked._**

**_"You need to try hard to be everything you ever wanted to, but you have to call me daily," she said as she smiled up that her brother. Jake bit his lip, but he nodded._**

**_"Good, you better make me proud," she smirked, "or else," she lit her hair on fire, and that was the last time the pair had ever saw each other._**

"Jake!" I yelped as I jumped out of bed, the sunlight shown though the window, warming the bed. Drake was soundly asleep; he had found his way back to me. I snuggled back into his side as I stared at the ceiling, but finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

**SO there was their past! Drake's was made up mostly, but the part about his dad being a cop was true, and the question about shooting a person. I hope you liked this chapter, even though it slow.**


	5. Duties

**Hey guys! Love the reviews I get so keep at it! Thank you for your support it means a lot!**

I awoke to Shiro licking my nose; I grimaced and pushed her off, laughing slightly. Shiro bounced on the covers and rolled on her back, I rubbed her belly and scooped her up as I bounded out of bed and walked out into the kitchen where Diana was trying to make breakfast.

"You suck at cooking," I said as she glared down at the skillet full off eggs, "You know this," I sighed as I took the eggs and scrambled them easily. "I hate you," Diana said as she stuck out her tong, I laughed lightly.

"Hey bitch, hey Lil," Drake greeted as he kissed my forehead, Diana smiled happily, "That's a lovely nickname for me Drake, I didn't know you like me so much," He sarcastically grinned. Drake growled at her and was about to say something else when Caine came out, hair neatly in place and dressed for the day.

He sat at the table with the others as I threw some eggs on a plate and started to cook more," Diana get those biscuits out," I demanded. She grabbed them, her little knowledge of cooking allowed her actually get them into the oven correctly.

After everything was done we all sat at the table as Caine gave us a brief on the amounts of food and water, then when we were all done with breakfast we went out way to our new found jobs.

The fire station was a small building, but it had a kitchen and a table along with a bed room and bathroom. I was sad to discover there were no firemen poles. When I got there I was greeted by three boys, Sam, Quinn, and Edilio.

Sam was a cute blond boy, who resembled Quinn in some ways, but Sam was still cuter. Edilio was a Hispanic boy with black hair and brown eyes; he was shorter than the other two boys and Quinn made a racial joke towards him as I walked in.

"There will be no bulling in my firehouse; so no racial jokes or comment," I say as I strutted in, throwing on one of the firemen hats. "My name is Lilith and I'm your Chief, nice to meet you," I say as I sit up on the table.

"So, as the fire department we do more than just fires, I'm going to try and make us as efficient as possible. Like before we also respond to police calls," I threw each of them a walkie talkie since cell phones were no longer functioning. "Each of the members of the police has one, so you might hear them on those. We are 'first-responders' which means we have to rush over to injured kids, so each of you will have to learn CPR and basic medical treatment, this is so that their not rough when we get them to the hospital." I said as a new kid walked in.

He was familiar, in his eyes anyway, they were a blue color and intense, I couldn't place them. The boy was a few inches taller than me; his tan face was frames with curly, dirty blond hair. He smiled slightly at me, "Sorry for being late. I'm Aiden, Caine assigned me here," he said.

"Of course he did, witch out telling me. Shocker," I growled as I looked at his arm, it was wrapped in an ace bandage.

"What's wrong with the arm?" I question, still eyeing it. "Oh, its cut. I was in a car when my parents disappeared," he answered, not looking at all sad about the fact that his parents were who knows where.

I handed him a walkie talkie as I explained to him the things I had just told the other boys, "Okay, today we will start practicing," I said as I looked at them from my spot on the table, "Who knows CPR?"

**Drake's police force consisted of the local bullies, a huge fat guy that went by the name of Orc and his sidekick, a black guy named Howard, the boy had a sly look of his face that Drake made a mental note to watch out for. There were a few guys from Coates, Chaz and one of his buddies whose names had escaped Drake's mind. Panda and Cookie were also there to help out because of their size.**

**Drake sat at his desk as he gave them a rundown of their jobs.**

**"These are the rules," Drake handed them a packet of papers to pass around; these would be kept in the office as a file. There was a copy that Diana had laminated and stuck on the firehouse, courthouse police office and hospital, there was no excuse as to why kids should know the rules, as Drake had said.**

**"If someone is found violating these rules you can punish them as you see hit, just no killing," Drake said. Each member was equipped with a bath, they were to patrol the area and enforce the rules, report to demotic violence and shit that Caine had droned on and on about. **

**So far Drake had had a good day, he'd gotten to wack a kid a few times with a bat for trying to make off with some items with a store, which Drake and Caine had raided, grabbing clothing for themselves and for the girls, Drake had even managed to scratch up a decent sized horror movie collection for he and Lilith to watch.**

**Drake smiled to himself as he remembered the kisses she had given her, they were fiery, rough and confident, passionate, yet not that sickly girly sweet kind everyone talks about, no. Lilith's kisses were perfect, they matched her fiery personality, and he loved that.**

**Drake shook his head as he walked down the road, trying to forget about that for the time being, it wasn't that he was trying to push Lilith away, he just needed his head clear at his job, he didn't need people thinking he was soft, which he wasn't. **

**Drake liked Lilith, but that didn't mean she was going to change the way he was. Drake was fearless, he had no weaknesses, whatever happened he carried on, he could only be fazed by big wounds due to his father's beatings. His past had made him strong, and while most people would see a girl as a weakness he didn't. His will to protect her drove him even more than his will to take Caine out, he would take over, Lilith at his side, that dangerous smirk of hers making her even sexier. No, Lilith was strength, and no one was taking her from him, if they tried, they'd die. Simple as that. **

**_Aiden watched as Lilith showed them all how to preform CRP, then they ran drills on his to quickly get the hoses out, and she showed us how to hook them up to a fire hydrant. No one wanted to drive the trucks, which angered Lilith slightly but she shoved her anger down and dealt with the situation easily, and by five o'clock we knew most of our duties._**

**_Being as he had no home to go to, Aiden stayed in the room in the fire house, alone. However, this night the other boys were crashing in the living room._**

**_"Man, that girl is like a drill Sargent," Quinn said from his spot on the couch, "Yeah, but at least she has a plan to better the town, she's actually trying to do some good," Sam said, his face thoughtful. "I don't Caine at or, and that guy Drake reminds me of an eager shark," Edilio nodded, "His eyes are cold," he replied._**

**_"Well," Aiden said, "I guess we will soon find out what their deal is," he concluded as he pulled some pasta from the water and strained it, then added all the appropriate ingredients. _**

**_"I guess you're right," Sam said as they all got up to serve themselves, Aiden sat silently as he ate his pasta._**

_"Really now son," his father said sternly, his eyes on the road ahead. "Your sister will be right where she should be when we get there," he paused as the looked at the street," The counselor said she was doing great, she should be home within the year," the nodded but said nothing as he looked out the window._

_That's when the car started to jerk, "Dad what the hell," He shouted and looked up only to discover that his father was not in the car, nor was his mother. He undid his seatbelt and grabbed at the cars steering wheel, but was unsuccessful as the car hit a bump and flipped._

_The windshield shattered his ears rug as he tumbled around inside the vehicle. It flipped only twice, but the top of the car was caved in the windshield was shattered along with the windows. He started to crawl out, but he slipped, landing in a pile of glass, he cried out as a big hunk cut gash into his arm. He grimaced as he shoved himself up and crawled from the car._

_On the outside of the car he collapsed into the grass, and looked up at the sky, but squinted as he looked, something was wrong with it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He sighed as he looked to left, a smile spread upon his lips as he saw the surfer town._

_Coates academy was not too far away from that town, he could get his sister and they could figure out what was going on. Lilith was smart; she always knew what was going on and what to do. _

_The boy slowly stood up as an idea occurred to him, it was time to bring out his owns power to blend into the community. He shook his hair, the black fading away to become a sandy blond, his skin darkened and he rolled his eyes back in his head, they flipped and became green. With his new appearance the boy slipped unnoticed into the town, they though he was a local beach bum._

_"So what's your name?" the boy with the shark like grin asked, eyeing the boy._

_"Aiden," he lied as the boy with the confident smile entered the room, "Whose this he asked?" as he eyes the boy with the injured arm. "Aiden," he replied. "Need him Drake?" the boy called Drake replied no, "Stick him in Lilith's fire house," he said and walked out._

_"I'm Caine, the leader. Tomorrow you will report to your fire Captain Lilith at the fire house, she will explain your duties. Right now, go help Mother Mary in the daycare," he said and walked off. _

_Jake Jones smiled, after all he'd just found what he wanted._


	6. Defying Rules

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this weekend, I was camping and there tends to be no Wi-Fi among the trees. So, as usual, I still love the reviews. So, school starts on the 20****th**** and I have advanced math for the first semester, which means updates will be slow, but I won't quit the story. I'm trying to get ahead not and have chapters saved so I can publish them later on. But for those of u asking me not to stop, I don't plan on doing that anytime soon. I have a bunch of idea's and twist my creative little mind can throw in there! Also to the person correcting me, I'm just going by the descriptions on the book, Drake's hair is brown there so I rather that color and most people now see that face, so no offence ment, that's just how I'm doing it. **

**Notes: **

Lilith

**_Jake/Aiden_**

**Drake**

_Memory_

It had been a long few days, with kids still getting into messes the department was called out many times a day to see about nonsense. I was growing more and more agitated with each time we got called out, a kid scarped his knee, whoop tie fricking doo.

Right now I was spread out on the couch, my feet propped up on Aiden's legs; Sam and Edilio were trying to make some food while Quinn sat quietly on the couch, watching the Saw movies I had snatched.

I groaned aloud, "How long do you think this will keep up?" I complained, Sam smiled, "To long I'm afraid, some of the local kids are beginning to see us adults, parent like figures, and who takes care of their child's wounds?" he laughed at me as I squinted my eyes at him.

"Ya well, it's not like mommy brought them to the hospital or called us for a scrapped knee. They need to put a band aid on that sucker and keep on going." I huffed, I bounded from the couch, Shiro glanced up from her place in Aiden's lap, she quite liked the boy, which wasn't uncommon; Shiro was a friendly pup.

It was about noon, the mock sun was high in the sky, and the brilliant light flooded the room and warmed it perfectly. Sam and Edilio were trying to examine the noodles they were cooking, and failing at determining if they were ready. I sighed as I gently knocked Sam out of the way with my hip.

"This is how you check," I said as I grabbed a fork and stirred the noodles, I pulled them out then blew on them, after they cooled a bit I poked on to see how soft it was.

"You want your noodles soft, not hard, but you also don't want them mushy. These just so happen to be perfect, here poke them," I demanded as they both poked the noodle. "Remember that feeling," I said as I grabbed a strainer and have it to the boys to make all the water flee.

I stirred the grind meat and poured the tomato sauce into it, then added a few seasonings. Sam poured the noodles into the pot and I stirred them all together, "This should also be enough for your supper tonight Aiden," I said to the boy who was gently scratching behind my pup's ear.

_"Jake Jones I swear if you don't stop holding my dog hostage I'm going to hang you upside down till you're cherry red," I said as I scooped up the sleeping wolf pup in his lap, Shiro yawned as I put her in my shirt, but went right back to bed. _

_"Aw come on Lilith," my brother smiled his lopsided smile at me, "She's almost as cute as my precious little sister," he said in a baby voice as he grabbed my cheeks. I bit at him as he laughed aloud and took his hand away, I smiled lightly as I held the puppy in my hand, she was the runt of the group, short, just like me. _

_Jake smiled at me, "Anyway, I had to kidnap your pup to get you out here, look what I got," he said in a sing song voice as he pulled out a rectangle wrapped in paper. He handed it to me and I unwrapped it curiously, and then screamed._

_"Oh my Gosh! I love you, I love you, and did I mention I love you?" I screeched as I looked at the Season four of my favorite show ever, Supernatural. Jake laughed at me, Shiro whined as she crawled deeper into the jacket I was wearing._

_"You may have mentioned something about that," Jake laughed, "C'mon, let's go watch it," he said as he tugged on the sleeve of my jacket, pulling me along with him._

_That night my mom hand found us just like she had every night when we were younger; curled up in Jake's bed, Shiro curled up on my chest, just like our cat had, movie playing and Jake almost off the bed._

I sighed inwardly at the memory of my brother, good times when we still got along, when he was here. I missed my brother, I missed his sarcastic voice, the mean comments he'd toss at me, but most of all, I just missed when we got along.

I grabbed myself a bowl and threw some spaghetti in it, and went over to the couch where I ate it while watching the movie, "Quinn," I said, "Foods done," Quinn pulled himself from his own little world and walked over to where the others were serving themselves.

**_Lilith was rather quiet tonight, which was not too much in her nature, Lilith was the queen of smart ass comments, and she loved to show off that devilish smile of hers, but not now. Something was eating at her, I knew that face she had on, I knew that look in her eye, but Aiden didn't. _**

**_Jake served himself quietly then walked over to the make shift living room in his "home", Lilith didn't turn her head to acknowledge him, just as he knew she wouldn't. _**

**_"What's eating you Lil," Jake asked a she sat down beside her, she ate her spaghetti as she watched the gore unfold on the TV, one thing he never understood about her. "AH, it's nothing really," she smiled as she took another bite of her food._**

**_"Really now, because usually you'd be all over the place, Lilith isn't one to sit down quietly," he smiled, at her. She sighed as she looked up at him, reading his fake green eyes and began to speak, "I just miss my twin, that's all. The way you are with my pup reminds me of him," he nodded, a tad bit awe struck, he never thought Lilith would think anything of him._**

_"Be warned my dear, your sister is on a dark path, either you diverge her from it, or you will walk alongside her,"_

**_Jake shook his head, the words from the odd woman forgotten as he looked at Lilith's semi sad face, there was hope for his sister, she was a good person, but there was one thing keeping her on the wrong side, the boy with the shark smile. Drake Merwin, the one who must die._**

My head shot up as I head kids shouting, someone banged on the door, I got their a tab bit too quickly, Aiden looked at me funnily, I gulped as I opened the door, hopeing he didn't think too much into it.

When we got outside the scene before me utterly pissed me off, my temper flared and my puffed up cheeks turned red, I had to try extra hard to keep my hair from bursting into flames.

"Orc!" I raged, "What the fuck do you think you're doing!" I yelled getting closer to the huge bully with each word. The girl on the ground was nicked named Bouncing Bette, there was on the ground bleeding, blood circled her head, Orc held a bat in his hand.

"She was just doing a magic trick," kids shouted, I looked sharply down at the girl. She had a power, "She was just making orbs of light appear," a different kid cried out.

"You bastereds you hit a girl!" Edilio raged, he took a swing at the big bully, Orc shoved him aside, but Edilio landed a punch to his face, I caught the Hispanic boy on his way down to the ground, pulling him up.

"Don't you fucking touch one of mine," I hissed in the fat boys face, I wanted to strike him down, "Don't forget Drake will fuck you up," I whispered, a cruel smile played on my lips, "You touched one of my men, and you tried to hit me," I said as I burned him lightly, his arm thrashing out to look like he took a swing at me.

Edilio cursed in Spanish as he saw this, going after Orc again, I tugged him back, slightly as I saw the one person I needed to see.

"Well, if you look all around town a bitch posted up rules, 'No magic Tricks' is rule number ten." Drake said as he came strutting up to me, he threw his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead, "I got this babe," he said as he took the bat from Orc and began to beat him with it.

In the side, kidney's and nose, Drake left Orc bleeding in pain on the ground, "Well first responders, do your job!" Drake snapped, Sam and Edilio snapped into action. Sam took Bette inside the fire house as Drake looked over all the other kids, "Orc is a police officer and can enforce rules as he sees fit," he said as he walked back over to me, "Come on babe, it's time to go home," he said firmly. "Hold on, let me go make sure every things under control," Drake glared a little at me defying him, but I watched as he held both his tong and his temper as I hurriedly ran in the firehouse.

"Sam, is everything under control? Drake wants to go home, and it won't end well for me if I say no," I said, Sam had washed up Bette already, her hair was wet, and her face kind of slumped, I bite my lip. "Yes, Lilith. I have everything under control; I'll take her home and let Darah know about her, she can check up her ASAP."

"Okay, good night guys, sorry to bail so soon. Hope you feel Bette," I smile and wave at the girl who sloppily waved back. I dashed from the building and ran into Drake, "Opps," I smiled up at him, his hard grey eyes softened the slightest bit as he looked at me, his hand found its way to my cheek. His thumb gently grazed my jaw line, then he kissed me.

He yanked me close to him; our bodies pressed tightly against together, his arms were wrapped possessively around me, hugging me tightly. Per usual, Drake's kisses were rough, his lips slammed against mine in that aggressive fashion, I smiled as I bit his lip, he opened his mouth as he slipped a hand up my shirt, hand roaming my belly. We fought stubbornly for dominance, Drake winning as usually, but I never did go down easily, which is why we were currently pulling away from each other, heavily panting.

"Let's go home baby," Drake purred deviously, I nodded quickly as we horridly went home.

Diana and Caine were not home when we entered, the home, making Drake's shark like grin spread evilly as he looked over at me. We walked down the hall; I was slightly scarred of what was going on in that boy's head. When we got into the room Drake slammed me against the hall, he pinned my arms against the back wall, smirking evilly.

He pushed himself up against me, kissing my neck roughly, nipping it and even drawing a smidge of blood.

**Lust. That was the only word to describe what he was feeling now. Love? Maybe later. Drake had dreamed of having Lilith since she came to Coates, in the romantic way first, the way her blue hair curled and framed her face, how long it was and how her black eye liner made her blue eyes and perfect porcelain skin pop out.**

**Drake had thought she'd been a sweetie, she was short and had never fought back when he'd hit her those few times, but Drake was now coming to realize she was utterly surprised, she'd get quicker and quicker each time, and know she knew was the brilliant smart ass that shared a bed with.**

**Drake kissed her with unnecessary roughness, smashing his lips into hers one more, he lifted her shirt slightly, rubbing her smooth curves, he groaned as she bit his lip and started to tong wrestle with him. She pressed herself even closer to him; he was lost in her mixture of her emotions, the way she turned him on.**

**Drake pulled away panting, quickly hiding a certain thing as he disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Lilith light headed and dizzy. **


	7. Practice Makes Perfect

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the great reviews, I love getting them and hearing about how you like it. I enjoy writing this story because I have come up with a variety of unexpected things to toss into here, this story will follow some of the biggest events in the books, but I might stray from detail a bit, but I want to stick to the main story of the book, because after all this is a fan fiction and not my own book. I hope you continue to like the twist and turns I throw in there and how I portray Drake's character around Lilith. I wanted him to be soft with her, but still get aggravated with her at the same time. He's a sadist, not a sociopath, he can feel things, even if most of them are sick feelings. Well, I'll let you get to your reading!**

I sat Indian style on the ground in the middle of the woods, today was my day off, when some girl came in, I had never met her because I had faith in Sam and that my boys knew what to do. She was the assistant fire chief, and from the way Sam talked she was really good.

I didn't actually care, kids had been calming down recently and we weren't rushed out all that much, house fires had died down, and it was very uneventful. So, I'm out in the middle of nowhere practicing my powers, trying to expand them. Since I can control fire completely and water a bit, I figured I'd come here to try out the three elements and confirm the theory about being an elemental.

I was at the edge of the woods in the Stefano Ray national park, I was meditating before I started off my trails, I knew it would be hard, but I had to fully learn to control my powers, with this I could thrive in the cursed land, Drake and I could even take over. I smiled devilishly, I knew what Drake wanted, and I would make sure he got it; I knew he could Caine off easily.

After a while of clearing my mind I stood up, walking over to a small pond of salt water, I raised my hand and stared at the water, I started to slowly clench my hand, the water started to rise, it wobbly stood up, I shook my hand around and the water followed. I dropped my hand, which didn't work out well.

The water followed and splashed me all over; I shouted in frustration and stomped on the ground. I took in a deep breath, slowly calming myself down, "God Lilith, you've been hanging out with Drake too much, a temper tantrum over being splashed? God I'm an idiot." I said then frowned. "And now I'm taking to myself," I sighed.

I lifted my hand again, this time I made a wave motion with it, the water followed making waves as fast as my hand would go. I swung my hand to the left and to the right, it switched its pattern and moved with my hands. I slowly released the water, this time when I dropped my hand I didn't get splashed.

Now I was going to try out something I had saw on one of my favorite anime shows, _Naruto_. I stepped into the pool of water, I stood perfectly still as I pictured the water traveling up my body, and soon I felt a cool sensation as the water did what I wanted, it swirled up my leg and wrapped around my waist, making its way around my arm and up my neck, then finally consuming my head.

I raised my hand; a fierce water ball flew from it, hitting a tree nearby at snapping it into. I looked down at my blue hand, the water looked like waves rippling over me, the little ones washing up on the shore of a calm beach, I also noticed that I had no trouble breathing, even though the water had completely covered all of my face, my blue hair flying out in a wild wave behind me, like the wind taking a flag.

With a sharp breath I let the water drop, it splashed elegantly back into the pool I was in, I smiled as I felt the burning sensation on my left ankle. I lifted up my skinny jeans to discover a blue tattoo that wrapped around my ankle. In the Center of the tattoo was a rainbow opal, the blue lines that surrounded the opal was a sketchy face of a girl, with full lips and a button nose, her eyes closed, lips smiling, you couldn't see her body, but I guessed she was a mermaid. You could see her hands however, and in them she held the opal.

I had another tattoo on my right ankle, this one had a ruby in it, and the brilliant red lines that swirled around it formed a dragon, the ruby was in the dragons jaws, the dragon looked old and wise, his tale wrapped around my ankle and all the way down to my foot.

No one had ever seen my magic tattoo's, being as I wore pants and boots all the time they stayed well hidden, if I wore shorts, like at night, I simply wore socks and no one ever really noticed, I'm honestly not sure why considering the red one had peeked out of the sock.

The way I figured it, the tattoo's came when I mastered the basics of the element, when I could control it at will, I don't think it ment I was perfect with it considering I was not all the great with water, but I was amazing with fire.

I pulled both pant legs down, bare feet loving the feel of the fresh dirt under them, the forest smelled clean, the air was fresh, the early smell was amazing, with all of the natural scents, things my nose picked up that I can't even begin to describe. Earth, it was all around me just like the air, a gentle breeze pushed my blue hair around and caressed my face, I smiled, completely at peace for what felt like the first time in a long while.

**_Jake sat in a tree and watched his younger sister, by a whole two minutes, practice with her powers. It was amazing, like his own abilities. For the first time in days Jake was in his natural form, it felt good to have his long black hair back, instead of that short curly blond hair. His skin was the same milky color as his little sisters and they also shared the same blue eyes._**

**_Jake smiled as he water her control the water, and stifled a laughed as it came back and splashed her, she threw a tantrum and then started talking to herself, "God Lilith, you've been hanging out with Drake too much, a temper tantrum over being splashed? God I'm an idiot." Jake frowned at the evil boy's name._**

**_Drake Merwin, his sister's boyfriend and the one who was going to lead her on the dark road, just like the physic lady in New Orleans had predicted. _**

**_"Sharks teeth and no humor, cold grey eyes and darkness inside, he guides the one with bright blue hair, down in the caves where the green light glows. But Light does no always equal to good, as darkness doesn't always lead to evil." Jake repeated on of the many things the woman had warned him about. _**

**_He remembered her unnatural bright green eyes, seeing more than the average person could, he remember the bight loose close he had mocked about to his mother and now he knew that every word she spoke was true. _**

**_Drake was going to be his sister's ultimate demise, and he needed to stop it, but his sister would hate him forever if he killed Drake, her one true love._**

**_"Intentions of the humorless are not ment to harm; he intends to help the one he loves. Intertwined hearts so full of love, paved with good intentions in the road to hell, the one she walks while she blindly follows her love. Her will to survive her will to thrives, his hunger for power, to be seen by her," Jake repeated as he watched his sister examine tattoos on her ankles. _**

**_"She holds great power as you will see, the flames, the waves, the air currents you see? The Earth beneath her, the sky above her, the world's his hers. The Netherlands between the two worlds connect to her with the hidden element, hers to control." He breathed under his breath._**

**_He watched as his sister stood still, her arms out stretch, her feet bare and in the dirt. The world came alive as she closed her eyes, the winds circled her, whipping her bright blue hair about, she smiled as she slowly spun around, throwing her head back._**

_"Come on Lil! We're supposed to be raking theses leaves! We won't get the money to get our cat stuff if we don't!" a small boy with long black hair shouted, in dark jeans and a grey t-shirt the boy watched his sister from behind his cute mop of black hair, one blue eye peeking out slightly. _

_His sister, the girl with the curly black hair down to her waist smiled as she spun around in the leaves, her red and yellow scarf dragging the leaf filled ground. Her black pleaded skirt matched her black boots, while her yellow shirt was covered by a black jacket that matched his own._

_"I know, Jake!" she yelled, putted her hand on her hip, "But we can have fun while doing it too," she smiled brightly as she picked up her rake and spun, catching leaves all the while. Jake smiled lightly as he continued to rake the leaves in a normal fashion._

_"Ah!" Jake turned sharply to see Lilith on the ground, in a pile of leaves. Her big blue eyes were focused on the thing sitting upon her nose, a black and blue butterfly, watching her._

_Lilith sat still awe stuck as the creature fluttered slightly, rubbing its wings on her face. Then, it flew up and on her head, as Jake looked about he noticed other animals from the surrounding forest take interest, three baby raccoons wandered up to her, as well as a few foxes. They let her pet them, and Jake heard them whisper._

_As the animals cheered a bear wandered into the clearing, and straight up to Jake, the bear rose up, and put a paw to the boy's chest, Jake cried out as the burning filled his body. He boy fell to his knees; the bear plopped down beside him and looked him in the eyes._

_'You are the protector of the Elemental, like her you possess great power, it is your duty to see that you both use it wisely as you serve the purpose you were born to,' and with those words echoing though his mind, Jake stood up, and looked up to see his sister alone again, smiling and raking leaves._

_"I can't wait to get our cat," she said, as if something magical had never occurred._

**_Jake looked down his shirt, the bears huge paw print was burned in his skin, the mark of the protector, always there to remind him of what he had to do. His destiny was intertwined with his sisters and Drake's. This was what the bear was talking about when he said 'the purpose you were born to,' Jake had a part to play in the FAZY, and he knew two things. One- to kill Merwin, two- to find the creator of the FAZY._**


	8. I Want To Play a Game

**Hey guys! Just chill in here with my **_Gone_** book, so maybe now things will be a bit more accurate. I wanted to re-read their amazingness anyway. So no big issues will happen that's book related till I make a time line thing, but I'll have Lilith and Drake romance and Lilith and Jake drama, because I have something new to throw at you! Have fun (: **

**Drake sat at his desk in the Sherriff's office, bored out of his mind; his thugs were off doing their business, but for once in his life Drake didn't feel like messing with the stupid kids. No, his mind was not on his blue haired beauty, although she was always there in some form, today his thoughts were on all the things he soon had to do.**

**He had to train Lilith in using guns, he didn't know if she was good at anything violent except setting fires, and she hadn't ever hurt anyone with them. He had to go back to Coates and check on the freaks, making sure they weren't head and that they few guys at Coates remembered to feed them every few days. Gather birth certificates, watch the ones about to take the poof, and still watch Sam Temple. Why? He doesn't know Caine just wanted it done.**

**Drake gritted his teeth as he remembered that bitch Diana, calling him Caine's lap dog, he laughed, a sharp bark like sound, his face fixed with a sadistic smile, once he took over, he'd take care of her, slowly. Of course, he couldn't let Lilith know, she'd never forgive him, but he'd get rid of the smart mouthed bitch, and he'd have fun doing it.**

**He could see her, crawling on the floor, begging him for her life, bloodied with a few bullet holes in her, he'd for the prideful bitch to do the thing she'd never do; oh he'd make her beg. Make her cry out with each new trick he'd try, Drake smiled, his eyes sparking lethally. **

**"Drake," a soft voice called, "Are you here?" she asked. "Yeah babe, I'm in here," he replied as Lilith strutted though the door, his perfect made woman. Lilith wasn't prideful like Diana; she didn't think she was all that and a shot gun shell, like that blond bitch Astrid. **

**No, Lilith was confident, smart and sly. She knew how to rock her genius personality without appearing like a stuck up bitch, and Drake liked that. She was far more beautiful than Diana, but didn't act like a slut as Diana did. It was as if she was designed for him, no flaw that annoyed him, as of yet.**

**When Drake laid his eyes upon the girl with the bright blue eyes his heart skipped a beat, as usual. He loved looking at her, she was unique, and she was his. **

**"Hey love," she greeted, Drake's heart throbbed lightly as she said that word, she came skipping up to him, sitting down in his lap like it was her favorite chair in the house. She sat facing him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.**

**"How was your day?" she questioned as she lay her head upon his shoulder, her big blue eyes looking up at him, she smiled one of his rare real smiles, not the shark like grin he usually gave that ment trouble.**

**"It's a whole lot better now," he purred as Lilith wiggled her brows at him, he chuckled as he tucked the bangs that were hiding her face behind her ear. Lilith leaned into his hand closing her eyes. Drake smiled at the girl who drove him even harder every day. **

**He kissed her lips lightly; she giggled softly and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed, a blissful look on his face as she kissed his neck, nibbling on his sweet spot as he tried to suppress a moan. Lilith laughed lightly and kissed him on the lips before pulling away, he cocked an eyebrow at her, but didn't protest as she had been doing everything he wanted except one thing, he grinned as he got ready to expose his game to Lilith.**

**"SO, where were you all today?" he asked her, appearing genially curious. "I was meditating in the Stefano Ray National Park," she said, Drake furrowed his brow.**

**"How the hell did you get over there?" He asked, turning to look at her oddly. "You don't," he started to say. She had a power holy shit she had a power, like Taylor or Brianna. Lilith looked at him oddly. "Drake, I know how to drive, and not at ten miles an hour. I took the bike out," she said still giving him that look, he felt a bit foolish as she looked at him.**

**"You can ask Caine babe," she chuckled, "Don't you think if I had a power I'd tell you?" Drake sighed, "Yeah," he said, not apologizing for his action. That was one thing Lilith couldn't get out of him. But what if she did have a power?**

**Drake recalled that time she set a fire in the school cafeteria, she claimed she had a lighter on her, but the staff had stripped searched her and found nothing. Lilith claimed she had stuffed her lighter in her hair, then had demonstrated how she could hide it in her hair. **

**But fire wouldn't help her teleport places, Drake sighed. He was being stupid. He wrapped his arms around Lilith, all thoughts of her having a power gone as he remember the game he wanted to play, the game that he was going to win and get his way.**

**"Hello Lilith," he smirked, "I want to play a game," he said, imitating on of his favorite horror movies, Saw. Lilith smirked, knowing the movie, after all, she'd raided a store and had rotten them the greatest horror film collection on all time. **

**"What kind of game?" she said, imitating the Other Mother's voice from the movie she'd made him watch, Coraline. **

**"An exploring game, a survival game," he smirked. Lilith's eyes got big at the word survival, but she looked intrigued none the less. **

**"I'll take you to Stefano Ray National Park, you and your speedy driving can prove your innocents," Lilith rolled her eyes but smiled her smile that said "Challenge accepted" Drake laughed at her devious smile, then continued on. **

**"I'll give you an hour to run and hide, then "I'll come looking for you, and if I find you by sundown you're mine to do whatever I want with for the next week, and if you win," he said, motioning for her to choose what she wanted if she somehow won this game. **

**Lilith pondered for a minute, then smiled, "You have to let me get that husky puppy," she said happily as Drake groaned. "Okay, have it your way, but this means I'm going to try harder to beat your fine ass," Drake said as he grabbed Lilith's butt, she squeaked and punched him lightly in the shoulder.**

**"C'mon, let's go get ready at home; we each get one type of weapon," he said and stood up, taking Lilith with him.**

I ran up to our room, and slammed the door shut. I dressed quickly in my black skinny jeans and black hiding boots, my knee high boots tossed to the side. I put on a black tank top and a black hat, one of those knit ones that sits on top of your head, super cute. But later I'd use it to hide my bright blue hair.

I stuck a few daggers; Drake never said how many weapons we could have. I grabbed a pair of black gloves and headed out the door where an aggravated Drake stood, "Don't lock me out of my own room when your stripping," he said, sending me a sharp glare, I smiled brightly and batted my eye lashed, his chuckled a bit then slammed the door and went to get ready. I ran down the hall and out the house, then into the SUV that we drove around in.

I adjusted my mirrors and seat and waited for Drake to come out, and when he did I was a tad bit scarred. Drake stood tall and proud in some clothes I'd gotten for him at his request, black jeans and tan combat boots he had on a white shirt and a gun slung across his back. He grinned that shark toothed smile and hopped in the passenger side.

"C'mon babe, let's see that driving," he smirked. I rolled my eyes and backed into the street, skillfully taking off towards the national park. I was up to 70 mph and Drake looked at the speedometer like it was Diana.

"Babe, I got this, I told you I know what I'm doing," I laughed as we neared the park, Drake was in his own little world, making a plan on how exactly to hunt me, I smiled; he'd never catch me.

I planned on using this time to try out air and earth; I had a perfect plan to get the puppy I wanted and I had my powers on my side, Drake would never find me, not in a million years. I smiled as we pulled into the park entrance, I parked and hopped out.

Drake stayed in the SUV, he pulled up a watch and poked it with his nail, making a click, click, noise.

"You time starts now," he said.


	9. Hunt Me Maybe?

**Bonjour readers! First off, Happy Days, you can make a request, either in a message or comment or whatever, whichever way is fine. Also this is a new version of this chapter because I felt I did a horrible job on it except for the last few paragraphs. SO I hope I do better with this one. I guess no reviews mean "If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all". Sorry for the crappy-ness guys, hope this one's way better. But hey, the chapter titles pretty funny, eh? Eh? Ah, tough crowd…**

I bolted though the trees, my eyes quickly scanning the forest that sat before me, adrenaline corseting though my veins. There was a thick part to the forest, tons of places to hide in and millions of plants at my disposal. I dashed into that part of the forest rather than the thin part where Drake would most likely check first.

I ran quickly, looking for a place to hide, trying to think of a game plan, what was I going to do? I could try and discover some new powers, but that felt like cheating since Drake had none of his own, also there was the risk of getting caught.

I growled lightly as I bounded gracefully though the thick greenery, trying to concoct a plan to earn my puppy and not get caught while doing so.

**Drake sat in the SUV, his leg shaking with anticipation for the hunt. He couldn't wait for the timer on his watch to go off, Drake didn't know if he should feel these things, the want to hunt his girlfriend, but he did.**

**He wanted to see the fear in Lilith's normal bright eyes, wanted to know that he was the only thing keeping her alive, Drake's eyes snapped open widely as he shook his head. No, no, no. He shouldn't think those things about Lilith, he… he though he loved Lilith. He couldn't do anything bad to her. He'd never forgive himself if he did.**

**Drake's hear throbbed as he saw those eyes, that beautiful face in his mind, although he'd always wanted her to have black hair, instead of the fake blue hair that she paraded around with, even if it did perfectly suit her bubbly personality. **

**Drake sighed as he leaned his head on the window, he needed to go to Coates on the way back, feed those stupid kids and beat the shit out of them, he needed to get a large amount of anger out of his system , and he couldn't risk that being let out upon Lilith again.**

**Drake glanced at his watch; he had about thirty more minutes left to wait before he could chase after Lilith. He glanced at his gun, it was a simple shot gun, but it was beautifully created and lethal none the less. He held the gun tightly in his lap. He wouldn't shoot Lilith, only ahead of her to scare her, and there were dangerous animals here. He had to protect them both.**

**_Jake sat up in a tree at the Stefano Ray National Park, he was furious beyond belief. How could his sister be so stupid? The star of his home town, the genius little beauty that his parents worshiped; even after she was sent to Coates. _**

**_Jake watched as Drake sat in the SUV, he held his gun tightly in hand, was he seriously going to use that thing? Jake had had his fair share of girlfriends and not once had he ever chased them around in the woods with a shot gun. _**

**_But, then again, Lilith had willing drove over here, accepting the challenge that was given to her, just as always. The girl had gone off the deep end in his absence, and Jake had to make sure his little sister survived the FAZY, and now was his chance to get Lilith to stay away from Drake. Jake smiled lightly as he shape shifted._**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Drake smiled wickedly as he hopped from the SUV, his boots made the dirt rise around them as he slung his shotgun behind him, taking the keys from the vehicle and pocketing them. He then slammed the door shut and proceeded to walk into the forest that lay before him, whistling a merry tune.**

I was deep into the forest by now, sadly, I had used my lightning speed to help me with some misleading tracks to send Drake on a wild goose chase. I even had misleading ones coming my way so that when he figured out was I was doing he would go where there were no tracks.

I carefully hid the branch of leaves I had used to cover my tracks in a nearby bush, then headed off the path and into the mess of plants, climbing up the tree in front of me, jumping high with a little use of my new found air power, and reaching the lowest branch.

I looked over the forest, it had to be well over an hour now, and Drake was one his way, I figured that he would go to check out the bare part of the forest, thinking that's was where I'd go be it was harder to hide and he wouldn't bother with it. Well, I had gone with the mega predictable thick part or this forest, and I knew I would pay off.

I smiled happily as I saw no sign of Drake anywhere near here, I jumped into the next tree, giggling as I landed on a thick branch, I felt like a twilight vampire.

**_Jake watched as Drake walked carefully though the forest, he watched the ground, tracking Lilith she was a deer. It sickened Jake that his sister liked his homicidal maniac, how did she put up with this crazy guy?_**

**_He watched as Drake slowly made his way along the path, closer and closer to where Lilith was; it was now time to set his plan into action._**

**_Along with his shape shifting power, Jake had another huge power up his sleeve, he laughed at the thought of what Astrid had said. She thought her brother was the most powerful thing in the FAZY, he smiled, Little Pete was among the four most powerful things in this goldfish bowl; Lilith, Jake, Little Pete and the looming monster that hid in the shadows, no one yet aware of its presence. _**

**_Jake had the ability to create his own world temporarily in someone else's mind, and this what he was about to do to Drake, put the boy in a panic and set of the predator inside of him, scaring Lilith so that she'd run off and leave Drake, therefore saving from the dark path he would lead her on._**

**_Jake snarled as he walked out of the woods, stomping loudly, causing Drake to look up, his cold eyes lighting up with a sadist smile as he raised his shot gun at the boy._**

**Drake heard an animal like snarling, he swung his gun over his head, pointing the shot gun out before him and coming face to face with a kid had never seen before, and could see why.**

**The kid had blood red eyes, and orange tinted skin, his ears were pointed like that of an elves. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail and was dressed in the exact same outfit as Drake.**

**"Hello," the creature/kid said, his tong stuck out, like that of a snake's as it looked at Drake.**

**Drake raised his gun and jerked his head up, the only greeting he was going to offer. Drake didn't like this thing, it was obviously a freak, and drake was never a proud supported of the freak nation.**

**"That'sssss not a niccceeee greeeeettiinng," the thing hissed as it walked closer to Drake. Drake stood his ground, watching the thing with his cold grey eyes. Was there only one of these things here? What if there were more? Drake hadn't seen a weapon on Lilith.**

**"Never said I was a nice person, you stupid freak," Drake snarled as he shoved the gun at the creature before him.**

**"Is there another like you?" he asked it was the thing circled him, its red eyes looking him up and down.**

**"No, there is only me. And in this world there is only you and I," the thing laughed wickedly.**

**"This world," Drake questioned as he looked around, and noticed the forest in its unusual state for the first time.**

**The trees were normal looking, but there was something odd about it, they seemed 2-D. The world was almost made of paper, "What the fuck did you do?" Drake raged as he lashed out at the ugly thing before him. He hit the creature with the butt of his gun, not sure if it was fast to fire and miss in this odd world he was in. **

**The trees swayed and bended into spring like objects, creates hopped down from them, fangs emerging from their foaming mouths. A purple monkey with black slits for eyes ran out at Drake, fangs digging deep in his leg as Drake thrashed around taking his gun and starting to shoot at all the creatures that were dying for a chance to make blood gush from his body.**

I heard the gunshots, and even felt on pass by my ear. "The hell?" I murmured to myself as I jumped into a nearby tree, climbing the tall thing and looking down at the forest below me.

A gasped escaped my lips as I stared down at my boy, thrashing around on the ground, shooting the gun he had brought along randomly into the air, as if something was after him.

I jumped down, lading gracefully on my feet; I made a beeline for drake, swiftly dodging bullets that came after me as I ran deeper and deeper into the danger zone. I used my air power to throw the gun from Drake's hand, he cried out furiously as he tried to get it back, cussing up a storm, swinging his fists, kicking out his legs, putting up a hell of a fight, just as he always would.

"Drake!" I cried jumping on him, trying to pin him down.

**The female creature before him smiled evilly as she loomed over her, her big toothy smile to close to him. She resembled the male that had momentarily been with him, sending the creatures after him. Drake kicked and thrashed as the thing above him hissed at him, running its long claws down the side of his face.**

**She wasn't doing much but looking at him, and that's when he grabbed his gun, smacked her with it and watched as it slunk back into the dark shadows, holding its face as if it was hurt, Drake got up and roared furiously at the creature before charging at it. **

**333**

_Run! Run! Run!_ The voice in my head screamed as I heard the foot steps behind me, big heavy boots struck the ground behind me, I was now a deer. The hunter behind me was running on pure instinct, and from personal experience it wouldn't end up well for me. There was nothing in those cold grey eyes; nothing I said or did brought him back to me.

I ran faster, throwing a gust of wind behind me, throwing the hunter off balance, I heard him curse as his butt made contact with the earth beneath him. I pushed myself forward, this had really become a survival game; the sadist side came out and he had no control over it.

_Bam!_ "Ah!" I screamed as something pierced my right shoulder. Red liquid squirted out of the hole the man behind me had created, I growled, furious.

I roared loudly as I turned around and went into flame, my hair lit up, the blue light of it turned into a deadly black fire which mixed with the bright red flames that now covered my body. The hunter gasped and fell back, his cold grey eyes had an emotion in them that I had never seen; fear.

**Drake ran after his prey, it was a black blur as it ran, dodging every little thing in its path with graceful ease. It was faster than him, but it was scared of him as well. He felt a smile spread over his lips as the animal before him ran away, afraid to get hurt. Drake jumped over the mound of dirt that appeared from nowhere, the animal looked back, its blue eyes frightened, it picked up speed, throwing its arms out and creating a gust of wind that threw the hunter off balance. He landed on his ass, furious. **

**Drake lifted his gun and shot, the sound of the gun music to his ears, but it didn't last long. The creature cried out, a sound that was remotely familiar to him; it shook him that he couldn't place the sound of the scream that had pierced his heart.**

**The thing before him now wasn't an animal, not a human; it was nothing of this earth. Drake fell back, he didn't move, but he slightly backed his head up as the beast of flame stood in front of him, raging. **

**It swung his faming hand down at the boy; Drake rolled out of the way, the grass next to him catching fire. Drake managed to get up and run, but the thing behind him was still fast; it quickly caught up to him, sending a blast of warm heat into him, throwing him down yet again. **

**He turned over and lay on his back, the thing slowly walking up to him and that's when he saw her for her.**

**Her porcelain skin was set alight with brilliant red flames, her skin glowed beneath the heat, the flames dancing graceful everywhere, her face glowed red. Her blue eyes shone brightly, the devious smile that played on her lips matched them perfectly. What once was blue hair was now as black as a crow's wing, aflame, but not burning. **

**There was no smoky smell to Lilith, not even as she bent down at him and cocked her head to the side, looking at Drake with confusion. She sat on her knees staring at the boy, Drake looked at her shoulder, the only part of her not engulfed by flames, because it was covered with another red substance: blood.**

**Drake reached out an arm, Lilith pulled back, confusion in her eyes as she stumbled back on her hands.**

**"Lilith, Baby, come here." Drake said softly as the girl on fire looked at him, the flames were a dim orange, and she looked beautiful as her now black hair fell down her back in a silky curtain. "Baby, I'm so sorry, come here," he said as he ripped off part of his shirt**

**He walked over to Lilith slowly, hands raised to show he ment no harm. Lilith just looked at him, knees pulled up, hands on the ground by her sides.**

**Drake dropped down to her as he looked at her shoulder, he wrapped the fabric from his shirt around the bleeding hole, then looked down to see Lilith staring up at him with those unnaturally bright eyes, he lifted his hand robotically and rested it on her cheek, surprised to fill a cool sensation, he smiled as she leaned in closer.**

**"Drake," she mumbled as she fell over, flames going out. **


	10. Seeing Lilith

**Okay, first off, I deleted the last chapter and re-wrote it, so if Jake wasn't in it then you need to re-read it, because this one's better. I rushed that other chapter, sorry guys, I won't do that again. Anyway, review, because that's what keeps me going, I'll need the support with school, I imagine a lot of you are faced with the fame issue, so I'll probably update on Sundays from now.**

**"Lilith!" Drake cried as she toppled over, the brilliant flames that once danced upon her skin had faded out. She lay in the grass, her now black hair spread out perfectly beneath her, her pretty pink lips slightly parted, her long dark lashed touching her cheek. **

**Drake picked her up, putting her in her arms, to panicked to notice how she perfectly fit in them. Drake checked her pulse, it was steady, at least that's what he thought. She was breathing normally, she just wouldn't wake up.**

**"Lilith! Baby, please don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby, please come back," he let a few tears slip from his eyes before furiously whipping them away. Shaking Lilith lightly, trying to wake her. **

**"Lilith," He cried desperation filling his voice.**

_I awoke in a strange place, well, not really strange just not where I should be. I sat in the middle of a meadow, the light green grass was tall, those puffy flowers were everywhere, along with some pink and purple flowers. Butterfly's darted around, a blue and black one landed on my nose._

_I giggled, as I looked down and my eyes widened. I was in my spring dress, the one I'd forgotten when I came to Coates, it was an adorable dress with a pink flower pattern, but the background was white and there were green and blue flowers as well, the material a bit rough and odd._

_My legs were folded neatly under me; I smiled as I grabbed a dandelion and blew it, the little fuzz balls taking flight in the gentle breeze._

_"Enjoying the meadow Lilith?" a boy's voice laughed, I turned my head and gasped. There in a pair of black pants and a plain red tee-shirt stood a boy with fluffy black hair, a boy named Jake._

_"Jake!" I screamed as I darted up and bounded over to my brother, jumping into his arms and giving him the biggest hug ever given._

_He laughed happily and looked down at me, "Well hello there," he said, ruffling my neatly curled black hair._

_"I'm so glad you went back black, I like the natural thing," he laughed. _

_"It wasn't by choice," I mumbled, "And it would have looked retarded when grown out half black and half blue," I said, then looked around._

_"Where are we?" I asked curiously. Jake looked around, "We are in my world; it's all in your head. Like you and your fire this is one of the things I can do," he said proudly._

_I nodded and looked around, noticing the small imperfections, it reminded me of the dome we were all trapped in._

_"Why are you here?" I asked. He made a face. "I'm here to warn you. Among my arsenal of powers is my psychic ability." I cocked an eye brow at him, waiting for him to continue._

_"The one with the grey eyes, the boy I always see you with in my visions, he's dangerous. You need to get away from him Lilith. Soon, he's nothing but trouble, he'll lead you down a dark path," Jake said._

_The sky darkened, Jake looked at me, panic written all over his face. _

_"It's here, go, go! Get away from the boy stay away from the darkness!' he yelled._

_I was spinning now, spinning, and spinning._

I gasped loudly as I sat up quickly; there was a sharp pain my shoulder.

"Oh thank God," I heard someone sigh, I felt tight arms wrap around me, hands ran up and down my back, smoothening my hair.

"You're alright," Drake said as he rocked me back and forth, "You're alright," he said hugging me close. I coughed against his shoulder, resting my head there.

"I got you love," he said, "I got you," he sighed as he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"My arm hurts," I stated, Drake grimaced, "I'm sorry. I got caught in a freak's trap, he made me think you were one of the monsters attacking me," he pushed my now black hair behind my ear, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Come on baby," he said, lifting me up. "Let's get you back to town, we'll bandage you up. Luckily the bullet went through and through, so we don't have to dig it out." Drake started to walk down the path; we weren't that far off from the trail.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to give you that puppy," He sighed. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek; he raised his brows but said nothing and continued to walk.

Drake slipped me into the passenger seat, he strapped me in and kissed my forehead, I smiled at him as he shut the door and walked over and got into the driver's seat. He didn't drive fast at all; his concentration was on me, engaging me in conversation to keep me awake. His worried face was cute, and I loved the look of concern in them.

**When they arrived back at their house in town Drake lifted Lilith carefully out of the van, his strong arms wrapped safely around her. Drake took her to the bathroom where he started to clean her wound.**

**He felt bad as she grimaced, but she didn't complain and took the pain with grace, something he admired, he loved her strong will. **

**When he was done he carefully bandaged the wound. Lilith was very pale, but there was still that light in her eyes. He made her drink four bottles of water as they sat down to watch a marathon of Saw, Drake keeping her by making her talk about each invention and way the people died.**

**When Lilith's correct color returned her face Drake finally let her go to sleep,**

**He was now looking at her sleeping form, her hair spread out everywhere, eye lashes kissing her cheeks, the perfect picture of bliss. Drake settled down after he turned off the TV, Lilith's head lay in the crook of his neck. He kissed her forehead lightly and hugged her close.**

**Drake couldn't sleep. His thoughts ran amuck in his head, the reality of the day crashing down upon him. Lilith was a freak, a powerful freak. Anger rose up in his thought, making him want to hit the sleeping girl beside him. She had lied to him! She out of all people, the one he had trusted. She had kept a huge secret from him.**

**And yet, he knew why. She was scarred if he knew he would cast her off just like all the other freaks, Drake sighed. She's thought right, if he'd have known that… **

**Drake shook his head, no. He really liked Lilith; he'd have warmed up to her eventually. Drake stroked her cheek and sighed. He swallowed his anger and looked down at his black haired beauty. He'd already forgiven her.**

**How could he not?**


	11. WoofWoof!

**Hey guys! XD I've been a week but I'm still getting off my lazy bum to post a new chapter! I believe I had a request from some naughty-ness between Drake and Lilith? I can do that but it won't be a lemon, more like a lime, not going on detailed there, ha-ha. So anyway, I don't know when I'll put in, but it will get there. Hopefully updates on every Sunday or day off. Second, my book list is to big at the moment so I'm not going to re-read Gone, My bf recently read it so I'll ask him about the order. Maybe. As of now I'm just going with what I think happened first. Happy reading, and remember to review (:**

**_Jake sat in the fire house with Edilio, Quinn was somewhere around town and Sam was out with Astrid doing who knows what. These days nothing happened, mostly the boys sat bored in the fire house watching the TV and the stack of movies Lilith had gotten._**

**_Lilith barely came around now due to the fact that there was nothing to do. Occasionally she'd come and cook for the boys, made sure they had something good to eat and that "Aiden" had the firehouse stocked with food._**

**_Jake sighed as he thought about his situation. They physic in New Orleans had warned him about the danger his sister was involved in, the one the cold eyed boy would get her into. Wasn't he supposed to get Drake away from Lilith? Or maybe he was supposed to influence Drake somehow? _**

**_Maybe if Jake started to make nightly trips into Drake's brain he could figure out what he was thinking then nudge him into the right direction? Yes, then he could make sure his sister was safe, he wouldn't have to kill anyone and his sister wouldn't lose the love of her life. Jake smiled at his new plan; it was much easier than freaking Drake out and having Lilith go to the rescue._**

**_Jake smiled, he propped his feet on the coffee table and put his hands behind his back._**

**Drake groaned as he rolled over in bed, he opened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling, took in the grey walls then all the black hair that was spread all over his bed. He turned and watched as his Lilith slept, her face buried deep within the fully pillow she loved so much. Her once light blue hair was now a deep blue, it looked black until it hit the light, each color made her look absolutely perfect.**

**Drake sighed as he looked at her, her milky skin, her full pink lips and those long, thick eye lashed that kissed her cheeks every time she closed her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, tucking some hair that was in her face behind her ear. He sighed happily as she snuggled into him, still asleep.**

**"Drake," Caine's barged into the room, letting all the light from the hall shine thou, Drake rapidly blinked his eyes, coming face to face with the annoying couple that was Caine and Diana. Diana was smirking in the door way, happy that Drake was now disturbed and pissed off. **

**Lilith merely lay down, completely unaware of the noise Caine has just made. Caine looked at her funny, before Diana laughed, "She sleeps like a rock, if you want to wake her, shake her," she said.**

**Drake rolled his eyes in aggravation, "What do you want?" He growled, Caine threw some papers on Drake and Lilith's bed, Drake growled as he snatched up the pieces of paper and looked at them, "Birth Certificates?" Drake sneered as he cocked a brow. "Yes, these people will be turning 15 soon, you and Lilith have to watch them and see what they act like before they disappear," he said, then walked from the room; know Drake would do what he said.**

**"That's a good doggie," Diana smirked, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and ran from the room as Drake threw a 20 pound weight at her, it connected with the wall and broke the wood. Drake swore and got out of bed as he examined the birth certificates. He sighed and smacked them down on the dresser; he yanked out the drawer and pulled on a shirt, covering up his lovely chest. He on a pair of dark jeans and ran a brush though his brown hair. (Again, I will say: Drake has brown hair on the book cover, so I'm giving him brown hair, it's just not dark, unlike Cain's hair) **

**Drake heard Lilith yawn; he turned to see her sitting up, stretching her arms over her head, and then flopping down lazily onto the bed. "Why are you dressed so early," she groaned from her spot buried into her pillow. **

**"General Dick Face has given us an assignment. Apparently we are to stalk the people right here," He handed Lilith the papers as he sat on the bed beside her, watching as she read. Her long, dark blue hair fell, coving her face; he was unable to see her expression as she thought about stalking the pedestrians on their last day of life, possibly.**

**Lilith sighed, "Caine is such an asshat, I can't wait to kill him," she said as she hopped off the bed, stripping into nothing but her bra and panties. Drake smiled as he looked at her laced backed black Victoria Secret panties and her matching lace bra, he growled deviously at her. **

**Lilith winked before grabbing clothes and dashing into the bathroom, barely escaping him, Drake glared at the door, but chuckled slightly, when Lilith saw that pup she wanted, he'd get what he wanted. Shiro was also up and about now, swirling around his leg, he bent down and played with the dog. "I need to teach you how to hunt," he said.**

**"Be useful if I needed to track the freaks," he muttered.**

**When the door opened and Lilith came out she was in her normal outfit, black skinny jeans, knee high boots and a corset top made of leather, except for where her nicely sized boobs lay, that was a dark blue. **

**Drake smirked as he wrapped his arm around her, "Come on babe, I have a surprise for you," Drake said as he whispered in her ear.**

I sat in the passenger seat as Drake drove to who knows where, he had me blind folded and said that it was a surprise, which was unlike Drake. Maybe it was an I'm-sorry-for-shooting-you-while-my-brain-was-fucked-up present. Either way, I did as he asked and sat down in the seat, arms folded over my Van Helsing outfit. For a while I tried to determine where we were going by the way he turned, but I barely knew the layout of the town and failed epically.

I lay my head back on the seat, "Don't go to bed, it's not far now," Drake snickered as he purposely swerved and made me fly against the window.

"Jerk," I said, "Bitch," he replied. I chuckled at the _Supernatural_ quotes. I felt the SUV turn and then come to a jerky stop. I heard Drake's door open and close, I waited for him to come get me, but I was left alone.

One minute, two minutes, three minutes, bored. I tapped my fingers on the dash board as I sat in the SUV, no music to entertain me. That's one thing about the FAYZ, no damn music.

After a few more minutes I hear my door open, "Okay, you can take the blind fold off," Drake said. I reached around and slipped the blind fold from my head, and when I saw what he was holding in his arms, I squealed with joy, jumping from the vehicle, and snatching up the ball of fur Drake had in his arms, "You letting me have him?" I said, completely in shock.

"Yeah, baby. I was going to let you have it either way," He said, scratching his arms and turning his head in the opposite direction, pink coving his cheeks. I looked down at the blue eyes puppy in my hands, his black and white fur soft against my hands.

I smiled as I kissed Drake on the cheek, "You're the best,' I said, kissing him on his lips.

He pressed his forehead to mine, his big eyes staring deep into mine, he pressed his lips to mine.

"I love you Lilith," He breathed, his voice shook and he stuttered a bit. I smiled; it was so un-Drake like. I was proud, all those other girls he had dated, he'd abused them. They were all bruised up; he'd scared them to death and threw them down when he didn't want them anymore. But not me.

I was different. I was a girl who knew him, a girl with a few issues of my own. I knew when to push and when to shut my mouth in order to piss him off; there had been time when we were at school where he'd knocked me around, but not anymore. I stood my ground, he respected me for it, how I did it without looking like a bitch.

"I love you to, Drake,"

**_Jake watched as his sister and Drake kissed, Lilith had a puppy in hand and the boy was blushing. If he gave her a puppy, he couldn't be all bad, right? As Jake continued to try and convince himself to like the shark boy, he missed out on their words of love; he missed the flash in Lilith's eyes._**

**Sorry about the shortness, but I have to go somewhere now and it's past time for an update. But, Drake loves you all! Maybe…**

If you haven't read all the Gone books don't read this note because it includes spoilers

** Okay, so I was thinking about the request I got foe Drake and Lilith to you know, have sex. Then that got me thinking about how in Fear Diana has the baby that was possess by the Darkness, I was think something similar could maybe happen to Lilith. I won't say exactly because I'm sure that would suck to not be surprise, but should I do something along the lines of that? Some good chunks of the books may be skipped because they have nothing to do with Drake, and I know how y'all dislike to be Drake deprived. I get that, ha-ha. Opinions? I wound skip a lot, because I'm sure you guys would rather read a little bit of chapters with nothing about Drake then have a horrible story, so I'll make it good, don't worry about the skipping part.


	12. Oo lala!

**Woo! Ne pas the school for today! Thank you Isaac winds, anyway, here's an early chapter hopefully I'll have one for you Sunday as well, but if not you still got a weekly chapter. I hope you like this, because my last chapter didn't really get any reviews, kina depressing people! Anyway, make sure you give your opinion on my idea from the last chapter and there's something at the end of this one you need to reply to as well. Please? Anyway, happy reading!**

Fearless Leader sat in the old Mayor's desk, he was leaned over, eyes down cast, hands folded together while his brow was furrowed in deep concentration. I sat on Drake's lap, playing with my hair as Diana and Drake argued about something or another.

Finally, Diana became angry enough and flicked him off, stalking out the room. Caine barely looked up as she left; he looked at the birth certificate of Sam Temple, one of my boys, with anger and hatred. With the recent events I kind of expected lasers to come from Caine's eyes and burn the piece of paper, but nothing exciting happened.

Over the last few days Drake and I had played spy for Caine, after we'd rounded up all the birth certificates we watched the kids that were supposed to disappear and noted odd behavior and how it happened, the last two too disappear were twin girls, Emma and Anna but Sam Temple had been holding on of them when they disappeared.

_I watched from a distance, Mother Mary was out with the kids, taking them for a walk around town, her brother was at her side. Two girls held up the back of the line of the Little's, the look a likes were known as Emma and Anna, twin girls that helped out regularly with the Little's. _

_Today was the day they "poofed" as Quinn would say; I'd been watching them all day, due to Drake having to assist Caine in some business. SO far the girls appeared normal, nothing was out of the ordinary, or if it was they didn't show it. They had bright smiles and were sweet with the little's, there was worry in their eyes, but that was normal because they know what happened when you turned 15, and today was their big day._

_I myself had till June 11__th__, which left me with a few months, Drake hadn't told me his birthday, which lead me to believe his might be sooner than mine. Caine only had a few days left, just like Sam, oddly enough the boys had the same birthday, but many people share birthdays. I shrugged all thoughts of Sam and Caine away, staring down at the two girls walking._

_I had no idea which was witch, I hadn't bothered to learn the difference considering they'd soon be gone and I'd have no use of them afterwards. I walked along the building, my new air power keeping me invisible as I jumped from building to building to keep up with the heard. _

_"Hey Sam," I heard a girl greet, I looked down and saw Sam, then growled. He was supposed to be on duty, I rolled my eyes but let it, not as if we ever did anything these days, kids hand gotten smarter and knew who to ask to cook and not to mess with flammable things. There were a few injuries here and there, but nothing as serious as when Orc had killed Bette. _

_"Hey," Sam greeted in return, the two talked for a little a while, some about her birthday, the girl tried to act as if she wasn't scared, something Drake would have gotten a kick out of. I felt sorry for her, I wasn't good with suspense, it was killing _me_ waiting at the moment; she must be dyeing inside. The other sister had walked a head, stroller in hand, I watched her._

_Gone._

_Nothing._

_The stroller rolled for a second before coming to a halt, the girl cried out, Sam grabbed her and hugged her close, she held his hand, I jumped down to get a closer look and after two minutes Sam was only holding air._

I shivered at the memory then hopped off Drake's lap, lazily stretching my arms, Drake got up after me, grabbing me around the waist and resting his head on my shoulder, kissing my neck lightly. I smiled as I kissed him on the check; Caine cleared his thought, causing Drake to growl in his direction.

"We are going back to Coates tonight, Andrew is supposed to take the poof tonight, Computer Jack has gathered dozens of video cameras to film the scene with, since Lilith didn't see anything with either of the girls," he said with an annoyed glance my way.

"Don't fucking look at her like that," Drake growled at Caine, Caine threw out his hand sending Drake into the wall, it wasn't hard, put it utterly pissed Drake off, he stormed from the room. "Dick!" I snarled at Caine, I zapped him with lighting, I heard him yelp as I bolted from the room in hot pursuit of Drake.

I sat in the room with all the others; Computer Jack was setting up all the cameras in various places. Andrew was meekly sitting in the center off the room crying, he didn't want to be filmed, he didn't want to go, all the normal junk that you'd expect a kid to say. Drake was nowhere in sight, but Caine sat in a chair watching over the whole process, suggesting things for Jack to do, to get every angle.

Caine thought that since Andrew had a power he might not poof, he was going to make Andrew use the power until his time was up, all the while Jack recording what could be his ultimate demise. I sat on a counter top they had in the room, flicking my lighter on and off, running my fingers in the flame lovingly.

It wasn't long before Drake got back; he scooped me off of the desk and leaned up against the wall, my head on his chest, "What time is he supposed to poof?" Drake asked.

"9:15," I replied. (I have no idea about the real time, sorry) Drake nodded and yawned, taking in the scene with his eyes, laughing at the site of Andrew's breakdown. I simply stared boredly at the scene, wishing to get home, I forgot to feed Shiro and felt pretty bad about it.

Drake rested his chin on my shoulder as he watched Caine's experiment; he leaned over and kissed my jaw line, moving down to my neck. I sighed as I leaned back into him, he smiled, knowing he could do whatever he wanted; he nipped at my neck a bit before Diana yelled out the five minute marker.

Everyone got settled and watched as Andrew used his power, here there and everywhere it went, and when Diana had called time, nothing happened to him. Andrew smiled triumphantly "Yeah, it wo-" and then he was gone.

Caine stood up quickly examining everything, "You got that Jack?" he asked loudly, Jack replied with a yes, "Get it all on the computer, find anything useful and come back to tell me," Caine said and walked out of the room.

"Hey mutt!" Diana called, strutting in the room, "Hey Lil," she greeted me, Drake glared at her. "Fearless Leader found something on the camera you might want to see," she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Drake snorted and threw something at her; she barely missed it as she darted from the room. "I guess he finally found what he was looking for," I said. I hopped off the bed Drake and I were sitting on and started to walk.

Drake waited a moment, but soon followed. I could see he was still pissed off at Diana so I didn't dare open my mouth. Our footsteps echoed through the empty halls, the once gleaming white floors were now full of dust and a bit of clutter. The walls were dingy from lack of care and doors were left open, the mess inside left for everyone to see.

The halls were a depressing reminder of what we once had. Sure, I hated it here, I had desperately wanted to go home, where I could run with Shiro in my pocket through the park, where I had Jake to scream and yell at. At least when I was trapped inside Coates I had home to look forward to in a year's time.

Here, in the FAZY there was no home to look forward to; there was only the lack of food and the knowing that if we didn't get out of this bubble we would die. Well, most people would, us kids here were a different story. We had the majority of the weapons, we had the kids with the powers, we had everything we needed to survive.

The kids with the powers… Where were they anyway? I hadn't seen a single one from Coates down in town. I made a mental note to ask Drake about it later.

As we walked into the computer lab we gathered around the small circle, Jack had a fairly large computer and on it was a film of Andrew. "Play it again," Caine demanded.

I watched as Andrew used his powers again, watched how he thought he had overcome the poof, but then I watched something new, something that even my keen eyes had not saw.

We saw Andrew cheer, saw us in the background, getting up, but then all of us froze, time itself had just stopped, but not for Andrew. A big green monster was on the screen, it was talking to Andrew, holding its hand out to him. Andrew smiled happily before taking the creatures hand, and as they began to vanish I heard the words, "Come to me," and I shuttered.

I looked around, no one else seemed to have heard the voice, Caine was on his ranting rampage as I replayed the video over and over in my head. "Come to me," the voice had said. But, I wasn't sure if it was that particular creature.

"Come to me," where had I heard that before?

_"A crocatta…it's some kind of scavenger. It mimics loved ones, whispers 'come to me,' lures you into the dark and swallows your soul."_

Yes, I had hear it before, but from where?

**_"Crocatta," Jake thought a crocatta in the FAZY? As of now Jake had thought nothing of the possibility of supernatural events, he'd thought it had everything to do with the nuclear fallout all those years ago. _**

**_Perhaps it was a mixture? A supernatural being could be stuck inside here somewhere. However, supernatural being were usually hundreds of years old, wouldn't the FAZY had tossed them out? Well, maybe not if they were possessing a child? But the only demon who liked to possess children was the she demon Lilith, the fallen angel. The angel his own sister was named after._**

**_Jake slid down the wall outside of Coates Academy, how many supernatural were here, if any? Diana, he pondered her power for a while. She had read Lilith as a three bar, but Lilith was not a product of the nuclear fallout. He had Lilith had grown up in Louisiana and had only moved to California a few months before her powers had manifested. _**

**_So, he and Lilith were most likely supernaturals and Diana as well. She was probably a median, because be honest, what nuclear power gives you the ability to head how powerful others are? Jake sighed as he got up and ran home, the wind he created felt amazing against his skin, in his hair. He sighed and let his brain shut down, there was simply too much on his plate to handle._**

**Drake sighed as he fed both Shiro and Hiccup; damn woman had him feeding her mutts now. He growled as the puppies rubbed up against him, he really didn't like animals. However, Shiro could be trained to hunt, being as she was a pure bread wolf. **

**Drake grabbed some of the left over gumbo Lilith had made last night and ate it, loving the spice and flavor that her Louisiana culture had provided. He loved where she cooked food from her home state, it was simply amazing. **

**He sighed as he ate, Lilith was in the shower, he heard water flop down on the shower floor as she rinsed out her hair. He continued to eat his bowl of gumbo, when he was done he threw it in the sink for Diana to deal with tomorrow when she and Caine came home. Drake walked down the hall and into the bed room, and lay on the bed, face down into the pillow. **

**He heard the door open, but didn't bother to look up. He heard the light tap off her feet as she patted over to the bed, jumping over his body and kissing his neck, nudging him to turn over.**

**Drake turned over on his back, grey eyes examining her excited blue ones, dark blue hair hanging like a silk curtain. Lilith smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears, then leaned over and began to kiss his neck. She hovered above him, her small legs on each a side of her body, arms above each of his shoulders.**

**She attacked his neck with kisses, Drake gasped as she nibbled and kissed, finding his sweet spot. He threw his head back, gasping every time she hit that spot, every time she got a spot right along his jaw line, he'd groan when she'd come up, her lips hovering above his, barely out of reach.**

**She'd growl like a tiger, look at him with those lustful eyes, then dive back down into her work that was driving him absolutely crazy. He grabbed her butt, pulling her closer, wanting more of what she was giving. When his lips finally met hers, the kisses were quick and heated, filled with want, need and lust. Lilith was proud of her work; proud that she'd drove this boy below her insane.**

**His neck was bruised with a few hickies, purple in some spots and his other self was very, **_very_** excited. Soon, he sat up, scooping Lilith into his lap, kissing her a while before throwing her down on the bed, she giggled at the look in his eyes. He growled and took off her shirt quickly, enjoying the perfection of her body, the smooth white curves, the nice C sized boobs that he called "Her girls," Drake smiled deviously as he found a new toy.**

**Soon, Lilith yanked off his shirt, disrupting his time with her girls, she threw him back over, leaving a trail of kisses from his chest to the edge line of his pants, there she stopped and smirked, sticking to one of her basic beliefs no guy would ever change. **

**She unbelted his pants and slid them off, Drake smiled wickedly as he flipped her over, kissing her neck a bit, loving the sound of her gasping this time, but soon Drake got tired of this game and stripped her, finally getting what he'd been wanting for a very long time. **

**Hey guys! I'm still waiting on your opinion about the last idea I had; now I have to ask a favor… Okay, I have a lot of books I'm in the process of reading, because I'm a huge nerd. And I want the story line to be as accurate as possible. So could you guys comment the big events and how they happened in order? So far I have:**

**The FAZY happen**

**Coates Kids take over**

**Murder of Bête**

**Emma and Anna's poof**

**Andrew's poof**

**And maybe then When Caine kidnaps Sam and Drake Astrid? Help me please!**


	13. Yes, Fearless Lead We got you

Whoop! Drake got some action! You go boy! Why am I being up beat? This is an old chapter but anyway! Allow me to explain. I killed off about two chapters because I felt it made the story out of line. I still have them typed and saved in another document and may post them again later, but as of now I don't like their place in the story and I don't want y'all to stop reading or reviewing because my story is all over the place. So I'm backwards writing the story from where Sam burned off Drake's arm so I can have a better sorry line, but now I'm filling it in with fluff. Such as Drake and Lilith's typical alone day and Jake's alone days. Believe me, I'd love to skip over Drake hunting Astrid and all that stuff, but I don't want it make my story bad. SO review please! Tell me what you like and don't like! What you want and don't want, don't be scared to offend me, I'd rather a bit of criticism then write a story you guys don't like. Man these things are long! Sorry!

I woke up in bed with Drake's strong arms wrapped tightly around me, he was sleeping soundly, his head resting on my shoulder, his face straight but still peaceful. I buried my head back in my pillow and tried to go back to bed, but it was kind of cold with no clothes on.

Wait what?! My eyes popped wide open as I looked down and my face paled. Oh my gosh, I was a bad girl last night. I slipped from Drake's arms and snatched up some clothes before running in the bathroom.

I threw the clothes on the counter before stepping into the shower, letting the hot water sooth me. Oh God, what the hell did I do? I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet, the steam felt amazing and soon I was able to think logically.

I got Hiccup, Drake let me have Hiccup. That's why I gave him what he want even though our game ended up messed up. HE gave me what I wanted so I gave him what he wanted, no big deal. There was protection and everything was good. I sighed.

"Over dramatic much?" I sang to myself as I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and then conditioned it. I shaved my legs and under-arms then washed up with my strawberry body wash. And yes, I have a thing for strawberries at the moment.

I got out the shower and blow dried and brushed my hair, then got dressed in my usual black skinny jeans and there on a neon green t-shirt that I had from an art class I'd taken before the FAYZ came along.

When I walked out of the bathroom Drake was still sleeping soundly, I walked into the kitchen and cracked open a few eggs and tossed some Tony's (type of seasoning) in the eggs and stirred them up. I turned on the skillet and grabbed some slices of cheese and cut up some ham and cooked in in the microwave.

I cooked the egg and threw the ham and cheese in it, creating an omelet. I saw down at the island and ate my breakfast, downing a glass of chocolate milk after waders. I shoved the dishes in the dishwasher and turned it on.

I looked up at the clock, it read 11:37. I sighed as I walked back to my room, how long was Drake going to sleep? I walked into the room quietly, grabbing my iPod from the counter, slipping in the silver ear-buds.

While my style may look "emo", or "punk", I was actually really into country music. I liked the stories it told, unlike most rap which was pretty much sex, sex, sex. Taylor Swift was not a favorite of hers though, she wrote about the same thing all the time.

I was into country, rock, pop and dance and Eminem was a good rapper. "For you" by Keith Urban came on as I lay down in bed, I mouthed the words and snuggled up into Drake, who wrapped his arms around me.

I lay my head on his chest and listened to my iPod lost in thought until I felt drake stir. A headphone was pulled from my ear, "Good morning beautiful," he yawned out.

I cocked a brow, what demon possessed Drake? He kissed my cheek then got up, and went to the drawer to get fresh clothes, I'd noticed he'd woken up and put his back on when I walked in earlier.

"I'm going take a shower babe, and then we have to go see Diana and Caine about some shit," he closed the door and I heard the shower turn on.

I walked over to the dresser and slipped on my socks, a flash of red tattoo showing, I yanked the sock on. Drake had never confronted me about my powers, I don't know if he remembered what happened or if he shrugged it off.

It worried me slightly but that wasn't exactly my big worry at the moment. Big worries included Caine, what the hell was he getting us to do now? First he had us stalk people that were going to poof, and then he had us sit through the filming of Andrew's disappearance.

I zipped up my boots and stuck my daggers in them, while Drake had a thing for guns, I didn't. I found guns barbaric and unfair. One bullet and done, knives were sleek and graceful and deadly. I knew how to knife fight and sword fight; I had a collection back at Coates that were hidden under my bed. I had brought a good bit with me though; they were hidden in various places.

I heard the door open to bathroom; Drake came out in a pair of dark jeans and a Suicide Silence tee-shirt, I threw him a pair of socks, he slipped them on and shoved on his black DC shoes. His light brown hair was tossed everywhere, still wet. (I'm still going with the book cover, hair, just saying'). His grey eyes were content and alive today, instead of the angry tired glint they usually had.

"C'mon, let's get this crap over with," Drake strutted from the room, in the kitchen he grabbed a part of S'mores pop tarts and quickly devoured them as we walked.

"Do you have a clue as to what he wants?" I asked.

"No one fucking knows,' drake said in an aggravated way.

"His royal highness probably just wants to rant to us and hear us complement him."

"If he wanted complements then he wouldn't invite me and Diana," I laughed.

"I don't understand how you tolerate that bitch," Drake grumbled.

I shrugged and we kept walking. Diana wasn't that bad, I mean just she was a smart ass but so was I. She was a tad bit nasty, but where did either of us had room to talk? Drake shot a kid in the leg with a _gun_, and I attempted to kill my brother on a power rage. None of us were angels.

Caine's mayor office was nice; there was a huge oak desk in the center, cream walls with pictures of former mayors and the state flag hung on the wall, giving it an official look. A blue rug covered the floor, it was still neatly cleaned, Caine had thrown out all of the Mayors useless papers and had his own assortments scattered across the desk.

"Glad you two can finally make it," Caine said as he stared at us from his leather chair. Diana sat across from him in one of the three chairs that sat facing the desk, once for each of us.

I took a seat in the middle so that Drake and Diana wouldn't slit each other's throats.

"What do you want?" I ask as I folded my legs.

What a mistake that was.

"Power, my dear pyromaniac," he answered.

"As you know, I'm close to taking the "Big jump" or the "poof". We know about that monster that takes you, but what we don't know is how or if we can beat it, and if it takes us, where do we go? Do we simply end up on the other side? Well, I don't want to go to the other side; I like it in here where I can keep power over all these scared kids."

Diana made a snappy come back, Caine sighed deeply and ignored her, and he pushed his dark brown hair in position and continued to rant.

"I want Sam, my brother. He's supposed to be older, so we get him to stay, how?"

"We kidnap his little girlfriend Astrid, tell him if he doesn't do as he is told Drake will get to carve her up and then to finish her off I'll light her up," I said slowly.

I wasn't a mean person, but it was highly logical. I can skim the brim of people's minds, and I know Sam has strong feelings for Astrid; he'd do it for her.

"Correct Lilith," Caine said as he folded his hands behind his back.

"Then we make him tell you how to beat the poof and we give over Astrid unharmed," He looked at Drake in a way that said he wasn't to touch her until he was told he could.

"Then we are all on the same page, the day before my departure is when we will do that if my next plan doesn't work," Caine smirked.

"You want more information on him, you don't want the second go round," Diana said simply. "You want us to get Sam for you earlier," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Fearless Leader, we got you."


	14. This Afternoon

Ello poppets! For those of u tuning in I murdered the last two chapters. Their redone so you need to toss that info from you head and get caught up. Review, review! If I don't get feedback I'm going to assume you hate it and quit. That's about it, enjoy.

* * *

**Drake gazed at Lilith in satisfaction, he watched as she ran along the beach, her superwoman bikini showing off a good bit of skin. She flung the Frisbee to her dogs, Shiro was bigger now and was able to catch some serious air, and Hiccup ran along falling in all the sand. **

**Diana would run slowly with the pup, her neon pink bikini showed off more than he wanted to see, but Caine seemed very pleased. **

**It was a day at the beach, not what Drake had planned or even enjoyed for that matter. He and Caine sat on a beach towel fully clothed and watched as the two girls sang along to the radio and played with the dogs, occasionally they'd go in the water, but they preferred to dance and let the dogs have their fun. **

**Drake had to admit, if he hadn't known Diana personality, he'd have believed she was a nice girl, the way she and Lilith ran around the beach was deceiving. No one would have expected either of them to have the personalities either of them had, or done the things they did. **

**The day at the beach was Diana's idea, she believed everyone had worked hard, and in order to make Caine more popular he gave working kids the day off and it had worked. No one was at this part of the beach, it was cooler than the rest of the beach and near a creepy cave, Drake had seen some odd looking bats fly from it earlier.**

**Caine and Drake didn't really speak to each other; they weren't what you would call friends. Drake followed the rule "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," while Caine simple needed the fear that Drake caused.**

**Suddenly Caine spoke up, "How long has it been since someone fed the freaks at Coates?" he questioned.**

**"The guys on my force went yesterday," Drake said indifferently.**

**He didn't give a damn what happened to those kids, they were all worthless freaks who cowered at him and let him beat them down and plaster them; just because they had powers didn't mean they were any better than he was.**

**Drake eyed Lilith warily, he had never spoken to her about her powers, and he knew he needed to, to see what all she could do. A though occurred to him, he became suddenly engaged. He gritted his teeth and spoke to Caine slowly through clenched teeth.**

**"You knew about Lilith's powers." He stated; he didn't need to ask. Of course he'd have made Diana read her.**

**"Yes," Caine said as he calmly looked over at Drake.**

**"Why," Drake demanded.**

**"Because you'd have hated her then, you'd have thrown her out of mind. Why would I want you two together? Simple. Everyone assumed you'd throw her off, saying she was your weakness, but I knew that you wouldn't allow her to weaken you. Your possessive," Caine eyed Drake who was glaring at him.**

**"You'd have fought anyone to protect her, anyone you saw as a threat to her you'd be screwed. Lilith is logical; I knew she could keep you in check. Together you two are like the ultimate assassination couple, you made each other better,"**

**Caine stopped talking and smiled a charming smile as Lilith and Diana strolled up and plopped down on the blanket.**

**"Are you ready for lunch?" Caine asked.**

**The girls nodded, Caine got out food and Lilith poured dog food and water for Hiccup and Shiro.**

**"Here you go babe," Drake said as he handed Lilith a red mountain dew, she thanked him and cracked open the can.**

**For lunch they had packed simple sandwiches, which was fine by Drake. He gripped into his sandwich half of it gone in one bit; he heard Lilith's light laugh and Diana.**

**"Don't, choke Merwin; you can't let a sandwich get you before you kill me,"**

**"I'd haunt and kill you as a ghost," Drake shot back.**

**"Good thing I watch supernatural," she said.**

**"Good thing Lilith will hide my bones," Drake snarled.**

**Diana laughed at the pissed off look on his face, Drake took another big bite and watch Lilith take dainty bites out of the corner of his eye.**

**After lunch Diana and Lilith took a swim they went out onto the ocean, Caine and Drake laid back with a soda and Drake eventually fell into a rare occurrence; a dreamless sleep. **

"Diana you are so slow!" I laughed as I swam though the ocean. In all honesty, I wasn't fast at all. I wasn't a good swimmer but Diana? She was horrible; she doggie paddled her way around.

"Shut up Lilith!" she yelled at me in an annoyed tone.

"I'll get there when I get there," she said.

"You'd figure a girl with the power of fire would despise the water," she grumbled.

I laughed and floated on my back, I hadn't told Diana about my water powers, I hadn't told her anything more than that night she asked me about it.

"It's not like I'm made of fire or lightening," I say slowly.

"It's just there, the water doesn't scare me," I say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Diana grunted making her way over to me.

'Let's head back before we drown or getting eaten by sharks," she paused, "although I'm sure Drake would love to see me get eaten by sharks, she said.

"Nah, he'd fuck that shark up. He'd be pissed it got you before he did," I smiled.

Diana laughed before agreeing and together we slowly made our way back to the shore, feeling like we'd just wrestled the man eating sharks that resided in the ocean.

**It was about 5:00 in the afternoon; the mock sun was going down and Lilith and Diana both yawned, tired for all of their running around.**

**Drake wrapped an arm around Lilith, she snuggled her head against his chest and closed her eyes. **

**"We're going to go home," Caine declared, He helped Diana up and Drake made him take all the picnic stuff back with them. When they were gone Lilith eyed the bats in the cave.**

**"I wanna catch one," she declared before fading into the shadows, a power Drake hadn't seen, just how much power did this girl have?**

**"Got 'ya! Hey wait, why are you blue?" she asked.**

**"Lilith the bat can't answer you," Drake shouted, walking over to her.**

**"Whoa," he said as he eyed the baby bat in Lilith's hands, it was strangely calm. Lilith let the bat go and wandered into the cave, Drake followed protectively at her said, eyeing the bats.**

**The cave they were in was dark, but Drake noticed there were specks of blue everywhere, and where the bats all globed together an eerie blue light shined.**

**"Their bats, but bats don't glow. Phosphorescence? Was that the things that glowed? There are types of fish that glow, but I can't remember the name." Lilith said as she looked up in wonder.**

**"I wonder if the animals are mutating. Are maybe they've ate something new?" she spoke her thoughts aloud and examined the walls.**

**"It's a very pretty place with their glow," she stated.**

**Drake cracked a smile as he pulled her into a kiss, it wasn't his usual rough kisses, he let this one be soft and kind, tying to be the man of her dreams for at least once. Lilith smiled into the kiss, and moved closer to Drake as the night chill got to her. They broke apart and Lilith smiled at Drake.**

**He liked how those blue eyes looked at him.**

**"We need to get home," he muttered as he hugged her close.**

**"Yeah," Lilith agreed and together they walked home hand in hand, unaware that they had eyes on them.**

_Away in a faraway cave a green light started to break though the pitch black that surrounded everything in the cave._

_Drake Merwin. _

_Come to me._

_I have use of you._


	15. Fights

If you didn't get the note I deleted two of the chapters so you need to look back or you'll be very confused. Review because if you don't I believe you are not reading. So, I've been reading some Drake fan fiction and I read one and the girl sang all the time. She got mad at Sam and just started singing harshly to him. Oh ya, nothing scared Bright Hands more than a girl singing Paramore. Anyway, I also had a new idea for another _Gone_ story, mainly featuring Drake and a new girl, but they're juniors and out of the FAYZ, but it'll follow other people's love stories as well. And at the end of this chapter I'm giving you a sneak peek. 'Cause I love you so very much (:

* * *

**Everyone's POV! Somewhat. **

Lilith stood in the Stefano Ray National Park again, her long black hair whipping back and forth in the wind she'd generated, her once blue eyes were now a grey white and focused on once object, a certain power hungry boy watching her with an intent gaze.

Lilith took a step closer, from her parental vision she could she Drake's smirk and Diana's mouth agape, shock written all over her face. Lilith smirked as she jumped in the air, she shot through the air like a bullet, she cut a flip before throwing a gust of wind towards Caine, he used his telekinesis to toss himself aside so that he wouldn't fly a mile off like the last time she'd blasted him.

Lilith landed in a patch of grass in a crouch she eyed Caine carefully, assessing body language before she vanished, Caine whirled around, eyes wide. A foot collided with his jaw, Lilith's heavy boot was suspended in the air as he fell to the ground, and Lilith jumped backwards, a good twenty feet in the air.

She let out a giggle as she threw her hands up, the grasses started to wrap themselves around Caine, he panicked and jerked with all his might to free himself, again he used his telekinesis to grab onto a tree and he yanked himself forward.

He shot up and threw his fist at Lilith, while she wants paying attention it slammed into her, sending her spinning threw the air. She heard Drake's angry scream, but she ignored it and got back up, she whipped blood off her lip with the back of her hand before she threw her hands up. The earth below Caine's feet tossed him through the air.

He landed on his ass, his deep brown eyes focused on the extravagant girl before him, how was he ever going to beat her? Lilith approached a cat like grin speed on her face.

"Give up Soren?" she purred, Caine spit on the ground, "Not even close Night," Caine shot up fast, he threw his lags across hers, knocking her to the ground, he was about to use his powers to slam her so she couldn't breathe, but the Earth opened up and the last thing we saw of her was her white teeth in a Cheshire smile as she vanished.

Caine shot up, he looked around carefully, knowing she could be anywhere by now.

"Caine watch out!" Diana screamed.

Ice sickles shot out Caine, he stuck out his hand, they stopped in midair and they spun around and around then halted in the opposite direction and he flung them back at the girl.

While he was staring out into the forest he never saw the girl speed out from behind him, her arms ablaze, she made a circle of fire around him, the flames rose a good ten feet high, the grass created back smoke. Lilith smiled on the outside, knowing she'd won, if the smoke didn't kill Caine then the flames wood.

Caine stood assessing the fire as quick as possible; there was no way he could get out of here. He sighed as he had no other choice. He couldn't hop though the flames without catching fire; his brown eyes burned fury as he said his next words.

"Fine, time. You win Lilith." The flames vanished and Lilith stood triumphantly on the other side, her hand on her hip, cat like smirk still played on her face.

"Good game Soren, you had me a few times," she said as she showed off her bloody lip and a bloody scratch where an ice sickle she hadn't been expecting grazed her at an amazing speed.

"Diana!" Caine bellowed, "What was our time?"

"Thirty minutes," Diana said looking at the timer, "You need to work more," Lilith needs to corner you faster, you need to put more damage into her," Caine glowered as he examined all the scratches and bruises he had from the girl.

"But even so, with you two working together you shouldn't have any issues getting Sam down," she said.

Caine nodded and walked over to Diana while Lilith popped up to Drake, slipping in his folded arms; Drake smirked and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her forehead. Lilith wiggled in his arms lightly and Drake let out a low laugh.

"Okay guys, it's time to head back," Diana threw Lilith the keys and Lilith caught them without looking. Diana stared at her "Friend" with a blank expression as she watched the girl cozy up to the sadist.

She shook her head as she climbed in the back seat with an angry Caine.

"Beat him babe?" Drake said as he lifted a brow, his face straight.

"Not as bad as you would have," Lilith answered smartly.

"True. I'd have had him on his knees a lot quicker than thirty minutes, begging for mercy," Lilith saw the glint of pleasure in his eyes as he thought of it. She bit her lip then kissed his cheek and hopped into the driver's seat, starting the Coates SUV.

Drake hopped in soon after, frowning at the country music that Lilith had in the CD player.

"Change this," he demanded. Lilith stuck her tong at him but did as he said and stuck in an AD/DC CD and put it on her favorite song.

Lilith head banged as the song came one, she pulled out of the parking lot on to the road.

_"Back in black!" Lilith screamed._

_"I hit the sack,_

_I've been to long I'm glad to be back,"_

Everyone on that black SUV held the handles out of fear, although Lilith stayed in her lane the whole way home and never swerved one, even though all her head banging and singing. She'd sway her shoulders and Drake soon regretted his decision to make her switch the country song.

When Lilith pulled in the drive way to the home the four of them shared everyone darted out, Lilith laughed as she hopped from the vehicle and walked into the kitchen, her boots making a _cluck_ sound in the now empty living area.

She walked to the ice box and pulled out some left over pizza they had cooked and warmed it up, she heard the showers turn on and continued eating , no point in going to the room now. Lilith yawned as she looked outside the window and watched the sun illusion fade out.

_"Come on Jake," the ten year old screamed at her brother. Lilith's curly brown hair fell down her back and flapped in the wind as she ran up the man-made hill, her sneakers made her slide every now and then but she'd smile re-gain her balance until she made it to the top of the hill._

_Jake was a ways behind her, huffing while he held trailed after his sister, their basket of food in his hands; her own bag slung over his should._

_When he finally made it Lilith took everything from him and he plopped down onto the ground, looking up at the stars. _

_"See! I told you it was pretty up here!" Lilith said excitedly._

_She plopped down on the opposite side of her brother, their two heads touching._

_"You were right," he said slowly._

_"But what if we get in trouble?"_

_"We won't get in trouble, mom and dad never notice when I'm gone," she started simply._

_"They never notice us unless we are doing something that makes us the good talk of the town. They don't care where we are," she sighed as she gazed at the stars._

_"Hey, Jake?" Lilith asked, her eyes trying to look at him, but all she saw was hair._

_"Yes?" he asked as he tried to look at his sister, his attempted ended up like hers. _

_"You'll always care when I'm gone, right?"_

_"Yes Lilith, I'll always care if you're gone," Jake said._

_"Good," the girl finished, laying her head on the grass and falling asleep._

Lilith smiled fondly at the sibling love they had once shared, now Jake was gone and she missed him. She missed him even though they had rarely gotten along when they got older, no matter how mean he was to her or her to him. She missed her brother, but at the same time she was happy he didn't have to suffer in the FAYZ with her.

**Boarding School for the Supernatural**

_Amaranth Night sighed deeply as she dropped her skull bags in the grand living room, she gaped up at the exquisite décor, her mouth agape and neon green eyes wide. _

_The living room was about the size of her home back in Louisiana, and that house had six rooms, bedrooms mind you, not to mention the big living area and kitchen and the recreation room and many large closets and bathrooms. _

_The dark wooden floor was freshly polished, it shined under the chandelier light and she could easily see her reflection. The walls were a solid red, expensive leather furniture was perfectly positioned in front of a large plasma screen TV and a regal fire place. Glass coffee tables were placed at the head of each couch, a fresh vase of cherry blossoms placed at the center of each. A large fish aquarium sat atop a large dark wood dresser, millions of fish swam though the sea plants, bright colors darting this way and that. Painting hung on the walls, they were unique and she suspected very expensive. _

_"Do you like it?" Amaranth jumped at the voice, she was so absorbed in studying her surroundings that she hadn't heard the foot-steps of the woman behind her._

_"Yes, it's very pretty," Amaranth smiled politely. _

_"You must be Amaranth, the necromancer mix?" the woman asked._

_"Yes, necromancer and demon," Amaranth shifted uncomfortably as the woman examined her carefully._


	16. That Night

Oh guys guess what I found out? We were so wrong about our order, I was in the book reading and I found out that its Andrews poof then it switches to when Drake is hunting the whole group and he catches them a put's the block on their hands. Now, I'm going to do a fluff chapter again, for this one. I need to know if YOU the READERS want the scene where Astrid is kidnapped. I'll write it in memory form in Drake's POV or dream if you guys WANT it. Also, I feel that my story is a tad bit spotty, if you feel the Same I can go in and writer Chapters and place them in, I'd post a list to tell you what's where. But it's all on your request, so tell me what you WANT! And as for chapter 13, just pretend it was the conversation Caine wanted to have at Coates. Please? =3

* * *

I woke up to the sound of an annoying alarm going off; I groaned in annoyance and rolled over, burying my head in the hollow of Drake's neck. In response, Drake tightened his grip around me, but kept his eyes closed.

We were currently at Coates Academy where Caine's next master plan will take place, Drake and I, plus a few of Drake's crew were to go search for Sam while Caine and Diana caught put and fixed a few things around the school to keep it in order.

Drake was not happy about it, I could tell by the look on his face when Caine had given the order. Drake hated taking orders from Caine; I always pictured flames in his eyes when Caine told him to do something. When Drake was aggravated by Caine, he saw red and he lashed out even move, he'd even hit me once.

_"Drake, babe, you need to-" I had started. _

_Smack!_

_I fell against the floor, hitting my head against the wall of our room._

_"You don't tell me what to do! You're a damn freak!" He spat, stomping over to me. My eyes widened as I scurried back on my hands trying to get away?_

_"Ha! Freaks are so powerful!? Is that why you're backing away from a boy without a freaks power? You freaks are all useless!" He said; he had reached me by now._

_He grabbed the collar of my shirt and yanked me up then slammed me against the wall and snarled in my face._

_His hand found its way around my neck and squeezed, I cried out and struggled, but that only made him smile even more, his eyes had glazed over with pleasure as he heard me gasping out for breath._

_"Drake..." I choked out, I was seeing black spots._

_"You see! Do you see? Your powers aren't so useful now, are they? You damn bitch with all your fancy powers, thinking your better than me!" he slammed me against the wall again, the black spots were getting bigger. I couldn't breathe, everything was closing in._

_I felt something wet on my face, I wasn't sure what it was? Tears? I didn't cry…_

_"Lil- Lilith? What are you? Stop! What am I? Oh fuck, oh damn. Lilith don't go to sleep, don't close your eyes!" I heard his words, but they were fuzzy._

_I felt my head roll back, the world was black._

_"Lilith!" I heard a voice in the distance call. _

_I felt something moving me, everything was warm now, something tight was around me. I felt my head move up and down oddly. A chest? Yes, it moved when someone breathed. But why was it so shaky?_

_"Come on baby, wake up…" a cracked voice pleaded._

_I whimpered slightly, slowing coming to. I was in Drake's lap, he had his arms tightly wrapped around me, his face was buried in my hair, he was shaking. His breathing was hard and shaky, that's what it was._

_I buried my head further into his chest and groaned._

_"Drake?" I asked quietly._

_His head snapped up, his eyes looked relieved as he saw my face, his hands cupped my cheek and his thumb rubbed my jaw line slowly. He leaned in and kissed me over and over, whispering that he was sorry. _

_I was shocked, weather that was from the affectionate way he acted or my head was screwed from being slammed so hard. _

_I smiled lopsidedly, still slightly dazed. _

_"It's ok love," I said as he wrapped me up in another hug._

_"I'm sorry…" he muttered. "I just got so mad…" he whispered. _

After that he was very careful to watch his temper, he'd also been gentler with me, kissing each bruise till the day it could no longer be seen, not slamming her into walls as hard when they kissed. He was careful not to leave another bruise or knick.

That had also been the same night that'd he's actually asked her about her powers. The night before she and Caine had started their practice duels.

_We sat on against the wall; Drake had me securely tucked under his arm, his head laying on mine._

_"So what exactly are your powers?" he questioned softly._

_"Well, from what I can tell I have the power to control the elements: earth, air, water, and fire. You've seen what I can do with fire, I can ignite myself. That's also when my fascination with fire started, by the way. In addition I can also control lightning; I can run at the speed of it. I can throw fire and lightning balls. I'm still kind of learning, but when I master the basics of an element one on these tends to show up," _

_I lifted my pant leg and pulled off my sock, exposing the fire red tattoo. Drake examined it; he touched it lightly with his fingers and traced it, eyes mesmerized._

_"I can control water in a similar fashion; it does like fire and will wash over me. I can control it, make it move, shoot water balls, and I can even breath under water..." I pulled up my other pant leg up and showed the water tattoo. _

_"Then there's air, I can use it to throw myself up and soften my landings. I can throw gust of it too," I didn't have a tattoo for that one yet._

_"An earth, I'm not really good with that one. While we were in the Stefano Ray National Park I tried to experiment, but I was being cautious. But I can kina make it move," I concluded._

_Drake nodded, I lifted my head so that I could kiss his cheek._

_"SO what was that thing in the woods?" he asked._

_"What thing?" I asked._

_"That monster that attacked me," he said impatiently._

_"I don't know. I can't make people see things," he lifted a brow._

_"That means there's some other freak," he said gravely._

_"Well, there was that girl Penny at school, she can do that, where has she been anyway?" I asked. Drake stiffened and ignored my question. _

_"No, this was different, it was stronger, more real." He stated._

_"I know where Caine keeps all his files, I'll get into it when we get back to town," I said. _

_"Okay," Drake yawned. _

_He stood up, taking me in his arms and putting me on the bed._

_"Let's go to bed," he said._

_"Okay," I agreed._

Drake gently shook me awake, "C'mon we have to get going he said in a sleepy voice. I giggled and hopped out bed heading to get dressed.


	17. Happy Hunting

Page 387 in the book if you want to know what's mine and what's not. We are nearing the end of the book! So I started looking out of the book to write the chapters, so Drake's more in character with everyone else, but still chilling with Lilith.

* * *

"Sun will be up soon. We'll be able to see something," Drake said.

"See what?" Panda whined. "Where's nothing but desert out here."

I groaned and glared at Panda, tapping my foot in an impatient manner. How could these guys call themselves men? They were so whinny! I was expecting Drake to snap at any moment, but he stilled his temper and responded.

"Caine says he's probably staying close to the barrier, to find his way back."

Panda sounded nervous when he said, "Caine thinks Sam is coming back?"

Panda was still sulking over his sprained ankle and almost useless, so Drake and I grabbed two other kids from Coates. One was a Chinese-American called, Chunk, and I was about ready to torch him. He was what Drake would call a low-level-bully, not someone he would hang out with.

However, he is what I would call, annoying. He didn't know how to shut up, he carried on and on, making me want to zap him with lightening.

Then there was this girl, skinny and black, her name was Louise, she was a driver. With Panda seemingly useless and me always on watch he had needed a driver.

We were currently on top of Piggyback Mountain, and Drake was so not in spirit. Who ever heard of a girl not getting a piggyback ride up a place called Piggyback Mountain? Drake was very grumpy, and not as much fun to be around, his lack of sleep had even made him hostile towards me, and I did not like that one bit.

But I couldn't exactly zap him like I could Caine or the others. I looked about with my night vision not seeing anything human at the moment, just a bunch of wild life, and I wasn't complaining. I didn't exactly want to be hunting Sam, not to mention the other, Astrid had a little brother for crying out loud!

But, I had to stand by Drake, I couldn't, wouldn't, leave him alone.

I sighed; we had been here for a while. Chunk chattered endlessly and Drake threatening to punch him, but now they waited in silence. That is, until Louise broke it.

"So what happened to Andrew?" she asked.

"He ditched man. He cut a hole," I paled at Panda's words.

_"He's smiling, see?" Jack said. "And he's looking at something. And what's weird is that it's not possible because this frame is like a thirteenth f a second but he's got time to go from this expression…" he backed it up a frame. "To this expression. To this, see here where he's moved his head back again. And right here, he's slipping away, his hands are free. Move it ahead just three frames and he's completely gone."_

_"What does it mean, Jack?" Caine almost implored._

Drake noticed my pale skin and tugged me closer, but didn't do a thing as he tried to block out the sound of the kids. I searched the brim of his mind, he was steaming, unhappy to be p here in the middle of know where with no food or sodas or anything but the few kids he couldn't stand.

"I still have more than a year, I'm only thirteen," she said.

_Like anyone cares. _Drakes annoyed mind said.

"Someone will come to rescue us in a year, right?"

"Sooner would be better," Drake drawled, "What with me having a month."

I bristled, Drake taking the jump was not something I enjoyed thinking of, I myself had almost a year, being as my birthday recently passed before the FAYZ.

"I got till June. You know what that makes me? A cancer." Chunk said.

"You got that right," Drake muttered, making me giggle, he smiled a bit.

"Sign of the crab," Chunk added.

"Your face is a crab. Shut up," I said.

"I have to go," Drake said. I watched as he walked away, then turned my attention back to the desert.

_"He's reaching out for a hug," Diana said._

_Andrew was clearly visible, smiling, happy, transformed, with arms outstretched. The thing he was reaching towards looked like a light flare, a reflection of something; except that it was almost fluorescent green and all the lights had been white._

_Zoom in on the green blob," Caine said. _

_"It's a depth-of-field problem," Jack said. "Let me try to enhance it." It took a few seconds for the image to focus into the green cloud. It took several layers of enhancement before they could see what looked like a hole ringed by needle-sharp teeth._

_"What is that thing?" Drake wondered aloud._

_"It looks like… I don't know," Jack said. "But it doesn't look like something you'd reach for."_

The last words Drake spoke of the matter still rung in my ears.

_"Okay, I get the mommy thing. But I got another question," Drake said harshly. "What's the thing with the teeth?"_

I shook off my thoughts, just then Drake called, "Chunk! Get the binoculars."

I threw them to Chunk, who rushed down towards Drake. I was there in a flash; my normal blue eyes were glowing green with the use of a new power I had recently discovered. I had the ability to switch visions. Night vision, raptor vision, infer red vision, you name it.

I looked in the direction Drake was, making out a small flickering light that went in zigzags far below.

"I see people, I think. But for sure I see coyotes, their eyes are glowing," I stated, not sure Drake cared what I saw.

Panda limped over towards us, Drake handed him the binoculars, "What do you think that is?"

Panda peered though, "there's some kind of house… and a tower or something. And there's like… dogs are something."

"Coyotes," I corrected, "I told you,"

I switched to raptor vision, my pupils changing size.

"There's a shack, and a shed. Hey wait! That light? Drake do you think... That's Sam. The coyotes must be after them." I stated.

I zoomed in more and saw the group running, a mess of black hair startled me, I gasped.

"Jake!" I whispered.

Drake's head snapped towards me, jealousy written all over his face at another boy's name.

"Jake! That's my brother!" I said in a small panic, my skin blazed as I watched a coyote nip at my brothers leg, I snarled wildly.

Drake's jealousy vanished as he looked though the binoculars again.

"I think we just found what we're looking for," Drake smirked.

"You think that's the kid you're trying to catch? Dude's got power, man. Like in that movie-"

Drake yanked a gun from his belt and said, "Yes Chunk that is the kid we are looking for. Pay attention to my girl when she speaks. And No, Chunk: this is the power. And I've got it,"

That shut Chunk up for a few more seconds.

"The fire is spreading," Louise pointed out. "It's probably all dry down there and bushes and stuff are catching fire."

"Hmm, fire." I smirked as I watched the lovely flames dance though the area, I wanted to run through and spread them, but I knew Drake wouldn't let me by the stern look he gave me when I stepped towards the edge of the hill to jump off.

"Coates is back that way. The barrier is over that way." He pointed. "There's no wind, so the fire is going to climb the hill. Which means they'll be coming this way, towards Coates. They'll pass below us."

"Lilith," Drake said sternly, I looked at him, eyes glazed over. He shook his head.

"Make sure they go the right way, go spread the flames," he said.

I smirked, "My pleasure!" I laughed wickedly as I took a running start and leaped from the cliff, which was a good few hundred feet, and landed in a run at the bottom.

I lit myself on fire and ignited anything that would keep the others from going the wrong way. I sped through the desert, watching the others as I went. When everything was a flame I stopped and used my raptor vision, and I noticed the perfect pale skin, the bright blue eyes and the think, fluffy mess of black hair.

"Jake," I said as I stared at a person who shouldn't be in the FAYZ.

**"I bet that's a four bar, right there, I bet," Chunk opined. "I seen all kinds of stuff at Coates with Benno and Andrew and Frederico, none of them could do that kind of stuff. You think he can take down Caine?"**

**What the fuck was wrong with this kid? He's so worried about Sam? Did he not just see what Lilith did? And the dumb ass is worried about Sam and Caine? The kids of Coates and Perdio Beach as a bunch of morons. Worried about the pathetic little four bars instead of a guy with a gun. A girl on fire.**

**Drake gritted his teeth. Had they not all seen? Drake had the power. Had the power right in his own had, the power to take a life within a few seconds, and they were worried about a guy who could move things?**

**And Sam, that pathetic waste, he had a nice power, but was too big of a wuss to use it. Well, Drake wasn't a freak and he wasn't scared of anything, much less a couple of four bars.**

**Drake spun and smacked Chunk in the mouth with the back of his free hand. He smirked. That felt better. When Chunk staggered back, Drake moved in and kicked him in the groin.**

**Chunk grabbed himself and fell to his knees. He whimpered, "Why'd you do that, man?" **

**"Because I'm sick of listening to you," Drake snapped. "I'm sick of all this powers crap. You saw what we did to the freaks at Coates? Who do you think it was that took care of that? All these kids with their stupid so-called powers. Starting fires and moving stuff around and reading your mind and all? Who do you think it was that grabbed them one by one in their sleep and beat them down and when they woke up their hands were setting up in a block of cement?"**

**"It was you, Drake" Panda said, placating him. "You got them all."**

**"That's right. And I didn't even have a gun then. It's about who's afraid. And who's going to do what has to be done."**

**Chunk was climbing to his feet now with a hand on Panda.**

**"It's not Sam Temple or even Caine you little worms need to worry about, it's me," Drake said. "Mr. Laser Hands down there isn't going to make it to where he can fight Caine. I'm going to take him down long before that."**

**"Go get 'em babe," Lilith smirked at Drake, making his small heart slightly flutter. She kissed him lightly on the lips and rested her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around her carefully, squeezing her to him.**

**"I love you," he sighed.**

**"I love you too," she said back.**

**"Now go bag Caine's brother so he can shut up about it," she said playfully. Drake nodded.**

**"Remember, go in through the front. The back is off limits," he said sternly. **

**"Okay, I know," Lilith tossed her eyes.**

**"Okay." Drake said as he kissed her hard one last time and went over to the SUV; he belted his gun and hopped in with Jack.**

**Drake watched as she obediently went in through the front, Drake didn't want her to see the freaks outside, she didn't know what he had done to them, he wouldn't allow her to know. She'd be mortified, she'd hate him.**


	18. The Burn

Again, two chapters were deleted a while back, so make sure you've read the new ones. I followed along in the book, to tell what's Michael Grant's and what mine where I started off at was page394. Enjoy.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Sam," he heard Astrid yell, "Quick!"

Sam was extraordinarily tired, he believed he was too tired to respond to Astrid's pleading call, but somehow he managed to work his feet and trudge all the way over to where Astrid was kneeling.

His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. There, in the dirt, lay a girl; her black hair was a mess and ratty, much like her tattered clothing. When Sam looked at her closely he could make out an Asian appearance, she was fairly pretty, and at least she would be without all the grit on her face and meat on her body. But, the biggest thing Sam noticed was her hands, or where her hands should be; they were framed in blocks of cement.

Behind him Astrid made a sign of the cross quickly and muttered something same didn't pay attention to. He watched as Astrid put two fingers on the girl's neck to check her pulse, after a moment she called for Lana.

When Lana got there she quickly assessed the situation, her face serious as her eyes searched over every visible inch of the girl.

"I don't see anything wrong with her." Lana said slowly. "Maybe she's starving or sick?" she said as she shrugged.

Jake, walked over and kneeled before the girl, his eyes flashed a color lighter before he said, "She's defiantly starving. Not to mention dehydrated. Also, that block weights a ton and has probably killed off a lot of her skin, which doesn't feel too great,"

Edilio soon trotted up to join the action, his eyes widened as he saw the girl, panic flared a bit in his eyes.

"What's she doing out here? Oh man, what did someone do to her hands?" he said, his fluffy dark hair fell in his face, covering a bit of his dark brown eyes.

His question was ignored; no one really had an answer.

"I can't heal hunger," Lana said aloud, as if thinking. "I tried it on myself when I was in the pack and it didn't work."

Edilio bent down next to the girl and pulled out a bottle of water, he opened it quickly and poured a bit into her mouth, he watch carefully as the girl swallowed.

Sam watched intently, "She's swallowing," he stated.

Jake looked at the girl with pity, not knowing what to do.

Edilio took out a piece of granola bar he had, he put it in the girls mouth and they all watched as she chewed, relieved the girl could at least do that. It was a very grim sight.

Sam carefully examined the area around him, his eyes landed on a dirt path wide enough to hold cars.

"There's a road over there, I think. It looks like a dirt road."

"Yeah, someone had to have dropped her off here," Astrid agreed after she assessed the road.

Sam saw indentions in the dirt, two raggedy ditches, "You can see how see she dragged that block."

Edilio shook his head making his hair fall even more into his eyes, "This is sick. Who could have done something like this?" Sam had a though insides his head, a certain boy with a shark like grin might have.

"He doesn't usually stare at people that way," Astrid stated, Sam looked down to see Little Pete staring at the girl on the ground.

"Guess he never saw what a real creep can do," Edilio said in disgust.

"No, he doesn't relate to people. They're not really real to him. I cut my hand horribly once, there was blood everywhere. He didn't even blink; I'm he's closest to me."

Lana spoke up again after her long, but not unusual silence, "Sam," she asked.

"Can you burn the cement off?" she pondered aloud.

"No, I can't aim precisely," Sam said regretfully.

Edilio shook his head yet again, "I don't know what can be done." HE continued to feed the girl slowly.

"If you try to beat it off with a sledge hammer or something, all of her bones will break. Or even with a hammer and chisel it is really going to hurt."

"Who would have done this to her?" Lana asked a former question of Edilio's.

"She's wearing a Coates uniform," Astrid noticed. "We're probably not far from there."

Lana suddenly stiffened. "Shh," she hissed. "I hear something," she tilted her head to the side and listened.

Everyone ducked down after those words, an instinct they picked up in their days in the FAYZ, in the silence they could barely heard the hum of an engine.

"Come on, let's find out who it is," Sam commanded.

"How are we going to carry the girl?" Edilio asked. "I can maybe carry the girl, but those blocks would be too much, man."

Sam quickly replied, "I'll carry her, you get the blocks."

"This thing is really heavy; I better not meet the _pendejo_ who did this. Do this to a person? What kind of animal does that," again Sam could see the shark smile.

I have an idea," Jake mumbled under his breath, practically a snarl.

When the SUV came into sight Sam could see a lone figure in the vehicle, a boy.

"Hey, I know him. That's Computer Jack." She waved and the SUV lurched to a halt, allowing Astrid to lean against the window.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," the boy said. His eyes widened in relief when he saw the girl on the ground, but Sam saw a glint of fear in the boy's eyes as well.

"Oh, good. You found Taylor. I was looking for her." He said.

"You were looking for her?" Astrid commented, her brow lifting.

"Yeah. She's sick. You know, like in the head. She wandered away from school, and so I was looking for her and-"

A split second to late Sam realized they'd stepped right into a trap.

He saw Jake stiffen in acknowledgment of the trap, he went to do something, but the next thing happened all too quickly.

Drake and his shark like grin rose from the back of the SUV; he had a gun pointed straight at Astrid's head and was looking straight at Sam.

Drake's face was serious as he spoke his next words, but Sam could see the pleasure in his eyes as he spoke, "Don't even think about it. However fast you think you are, all I have to do is pull the trigger."

Sam replied, "I'm not moving," he gritted his teeth as he stared at the boy with the gun but raised his hands to show he wouldn't do anything. However He had the intention to blast Drake as soon as possible.

"Ah ah ah, no no no, Sam boy. I know all about the power. Keep your hands at your side."

"I have to help carry this girl," Sam objected, buying time.

"No one's carrying her, she's done for."

"WE are not leaving her hear," Astrid said making Drake look like he wanted to beat her.

"The guy holding the gun makes the decisions," Drake said, and grinned.

"And if I were you, Astrid, I wouldn't push me. Caine wants to try to take you and your little brother alive. But if you two try and do your disappearing act, I'll shoot Sam."

"You're a psychopath, Drake," Astrid said, Sam watched as Drake twitched slightly at the word but carried on.

"Wow. Such a big word. I guess that's why you're Astrid the Genius, huh? You know what else is a good word? Retard."

Astrid flinched.

"My brother is a retard," he mimicked.

"I wish I had recorded it. Okay. We're going to climb in the truck one by one. Nice and slow."

"Not without the girl," Sam stated flatly.

"That's right," Edilio said.

Drake sighed, "Okay. Pick her up. Throw her in the front seat next to Jack."

That task proved hard in itself, the girl was not moving much to help. Quinn had gone rigid when the shark like boy had showed up. Sam wondered how Lilith put up with Drake, she must be sick in the head too, although it never seemed like it. But she was at Coates so she had most likely done something. But then she was Jake's sister, so who knew what was with her.

"It'll be alight Quinn," Sam said to his friend, who had gone into a fear induced shock.

Quinn didn't bat an eyelash, didn't hear him most likely.

"This is sick, Drake. Like you're sick. I can't even reason with you because you're just too damaged, to hopelessly messed up."

"Shut up," Drake snapped.

"I honestly don't know what Lilith see's in you. In fact, I think she's just keeping you in line for Caine. Why would a pretty girl who could have any guy she wanted go for you?" Astrid poked.

Drake's nostrils flared as he walked over to Astrid and bitch slapped her. She sound echoed and Sam was furious.

"Slapping girls that can't fight back? My sister has never been a fan of that. I bet Astrid's right, Caine could give her what she wanted, so why not do his dirty work?" Jake continued what Astrid started, earning him a kick to the face.

Drake snarled, "Another word and I shot the damn kid," he swung the gun on Little Pete, making Astrid and the rest freeze quickly. Drake sharply turned on his heel.

He walked over to where some kids were mixing cement, Sam cast a glance at all the Coates kids with their hands encased the blocks, he shuttered.

He stuck A gun against Astrid's head, "Stick your hands in Sam, do it our pop-goes-the-genius," he smiled cruelly.

Sam plunged his hands in to the cement, he was defeated, and he couldn't let Astrid die. He watched as the kid clumsily filled in and finished his blocks. Sam knelt there, hands incased in cement feeling utterly defeated.

"Okay, Astrid, your turn," Drake smirked.

Astrid whispered reassuring words to her brother, although it looked like he never noticed a single thing. Astrid cried hysterically has she plunged her hands into the cement. This worsened Sam's fear, he had never seen her like this.

"Takes about ten minutes is all, Sam," Drake said. "If you're going to do something brave, you've got about eight minutes. Tick-tock.

Sam felt the concrete hardening, heard Astrid crying, his brain was on overload.

"I think times about up for you Sammy," Drake said with a laugh.

"Try pulling your hands out. Can't do it can you?"

Sam felt Drake smack him behind the head.

"Come on, Sam. Even Caine's scared of you, so you must be tough. Come on; show me what you've got." Drake smacked him again.

"Yeah, take it like a man," Drake crowed. "After all, you're fourteen, right? So how long do you have to vacate? It's all just a passing phase here in the FAYZ, right?"

The mixers dug the concrete from the dirt and Sam tried to stand, he felt the terrible weight of the block. He could stand, but not without struggling.

Drake was by him, taking, "So who's the man here? Who brought you and the rest of the freaks down? Me. And me without any powers at all."

Sam heard a door slam. He craned his head and saw Caine and Diana coming across the lawn. Caine walked at a languid pace across the lawn.

"Well, if it isn't the defiant Sam Temple," he said. "Let me shake your hand. Oh, sorry, my bad." He laughed a sound that seemed like a release of tension over anything else.

"I got him," Drake announced. "I got them all."

"Yes, you did," Caine said. "Good work, Drake. Very good work. And I see Sam's little friends are likewise caught."

"Why don't you give Drake a little scratch behind the ears, Caine, he's been such a good dog," Diana purred.

The mixers dug Astrid's block out of the dirt, she was still crying hysterically, unable to stand up all the way. Little Pete went to her, walking like he was in a dream, head down over his Game Boy.

She bumped her concrete block into Little Pete. And suddenly Sam knew what she was doing, he knew he had to keep all of their focus on him and let her work.

"You don't want to mess with that girl, her name is Lana," he said. "She's a healer."

Caine's eye brows shot up, "A what? A healer?"

"Yea, she healed me after a coyote bit me. Want to see?"

"I have a better idea. Drake: give the girl something to heal." Caine commanded.

Drake laughed out loud, a gleeful sound. He pressed the muzzle of his pistol against Sam's knee.

"No," Diana yelled.

_Bam!_

The explosion was shocking. The pain barely registered at first, but hit when Sam looked down at the bloody mass that was now his knee.

"Yeah!" Drake yelled happily. The sound of the gun going off startled Astrid so much she bumped Little Pete hard enough to make him drop the Game Boy. Diana finally noticed Little Pete, and it was then she realized what Astrid was doing.

"Drake, you idiot, the kid. The kid!"

Astrid was about to smash the Game Boy with her block when the blocks disappeared. All of them, Sam's, Astrid's and all the Coates kid's hands were free. The Coates kid's hands were masses of pale, dead, sloughing skin.

Astrid sat with her knuckles on the dirt on her knees.

Caine was quick to react; he turned and ran for the building. Diana seemed torn, but eventually bolted after Caine.

Drake stood rooted. His gun was still smoking from when he had shot Sam in the knee.

He blinked.

He raised his gun and fired at Little Pete, but his aim was wild. His arm was off because of the blinding flash of white light.

Drake's arm, the entire arm holding the gun, burst into flame.

Drake screamed. The gun fell from his melting fingers.

The flesh burned black. The smoke was brown. Drake screamed and stared in stark horror as the fire ate away his arm. He broke and ran, the wind fanning the flames.

Just then Sam saw a familiar face burst from the building, she scanned the scene, they widened when she saw the Coates kids, but they blazed furious when she saw Drake screaming, arm ablaze.

She screamed furiously, he threw her hand out, making the dirt trip Drake, her hand flew again, and water emerged from the air and poured onto his arm. He thrashed in the dirt.

"Lilith stop!" Jake cried.

"Shut up!" Lilith roared.

In a flash Lilith was in front of Sam, she kicked the shot up knee, making Sam shriek. She round house kicked Astrid in the jaw, the girl fell back. She threw out her hand again and Sam watched Little Pete fall to the ground, his Game Boy tossed aside again.

He watched in fascination though pain as Lilith stuck her hand out and gold light appeared, reflecting off Little Pete's power.

"Get out of here or I will kill you," she snarled at the group, the group members picked up Sam and ran, Lilith set the forest ablaze, the flames closely chased them, wanted to devour them, and they were hungry.

Sam watched as Jake stayed behind, trying to talk to his sister, he watch with fascination as her whole body lit up, her hair a mass of black hell fire, her eyes a deep red fire white the rest of her body was covered in delicate but dangerous orange flames.

She roared and Jake stumbled back, he shook his head, and in a blur he was next to the others, helping them carry Sam as far as they could from Coates Academy.

"Good shot Sam," Edilio said to Sam as they finally reached a point where the flames were gone and they were somewhat safe from harm.

"I was aiming at his head," Sam said, he felt dizzy; he only noticed the small pain shoot up in his leg as Lana began to heal the bloody mass.


	19. Saw

**Okay, this chapter is straight from the book; I wanted every detail absolutely correct. There's nothing like a life and death situation to realize how much you love someone. Anything in this chapter that's romance is mine but over half the dialogue his Michael Grant's, page 418 and the beginning of chapter thirty-six is where you can see what's mine and what's original. I don't own this chapter; no money will be made off of it. Only Lilith his mine and the romance she shares with Drake. **

* * *

"Hold him down," Diana yelled.

I was on the side of her along with Caine as Drake screamed bloody murder, he screamed and screamed, the sound making me tear up.

"I can hold him," Caine said using his power to hold my love down.

Drake flailed madly, unbound, shrieking, thrashing, hurting himself but unable to stop. Caine had his right hand held out flatly a dark look on his face as he used his power to squish Drake down.

"You have the saw?" Diana asked me, I sobbed lightly as I handed her the saw, whipping my eyes. I rubbed my hand alongside Drake's face, he groaned in pain and rubbed his face against my hand, "Lilith," he groaned in a hoarse voice.

'I'm here love," I said as I bent down beside him, trying to calm him down as best as I could. He still struggled against Caine's power, frustrated that he couldn't get free; the invisible force was to strong. Drake still screamed and cursed as I held him, but I wasn't as often as it had been.

"I am not doing this," Panda said, the big boy said crying as if he had a reason to sob, "I'm not sawing off his arm, man."

**"I am not doing this," someone said, their voice shaky, "I am not sawing off his arm, man." The voice said again. The words sent a shock of terror to join the pain. His arm? They were…**

**"He'll kill me if I do it," the voice he finally recognized as Panda's said.**

**"I'm not doing it," various voices chimed in. "No way."**

**"I'll do it," Diana's voice came though, disgust was clear in it. "You're all such big tough guys. Give it to me." Her voice snapped. **

**"Diana no…" A light voice came through the fog Drake was surrounded in. "Lilith," he cried out, his back arching as he tried to get away from the invisible force holding him in place, holding him prisoner. **

**"I'm here love," Drake felt a cool hand on his face; he pushed further into it, trying to make it ease the pain. She rubbed her thumb up and down his face; he let out a shaky breath as he whimpered at the enormous amount of pain he was in.**

**He heard Diana getting closer, "No! No! No!' Drake screeched.**

**"Baby, shh," she said, Drake felt his head being lifted, he felt Lilith's cool skin beneath his head, he felt her hands playing with his hair. **

**"It's the only way to stop the pain," Caine said, almost showing some emotion, some pity. "The arm is done fore, Drake-man."**

**"The girl…the freak…," Drake gasped. "She could fix it."**

**"She's not here," Caine said bitterly. "She's gone with Sam and the rest of them."**

**"Don't cut off my arm," Drake cried. "Let me die. Just let me die. Shoot me."**

**"Lilith, don't let them cut my arm off!" he cried, reaching for the raven haired beauty, begging her to save him. He heard Lilith let out a shaky breath, but she said nothing.**

**"Sorry," Caine said. "But I still need you, Drake. Even one handed."**

**"Selfish dick," Drake heard Lilith snarl out, venom dripping from every syllable. Drake's one arm flailed about, a small hand found its way in his hand, intertwining her fingers with his pale white ones.**

**There was the sound of someone bursting through the doors to the room. "All I could find was Tylenol and Advil," Computer Jack said. **

**"Let's get this over with," Diana snapped.**

**Impatient to maim him. Looking forward to it.**

**"Lilith, make him swallow this," He heard an exchange going on, saw a flash of hands, pills and water. "Hey love, open up, please swallow this for me," her voice was so grief stricken that Drake did as she asked and swallowed the pills, leaned his head against Lilith's leg, the coolness of it feeling great considering the burning sensation was traveling thought his body. **

**"You do this, he's going to kill you," Panda warned.**

**"Oh, Drake's already decided he wants to do that," Diana said. "Tighten the tourniquet."**

**"He's going to bleed to death," Jack warned. "There must be big arteries in his arm."**

**"He's right," Caine said. "We need a way to seal the stump."**

**"It's already cauterized," Diana said. "I just need to cut below the burn."**

**"Yeah, okay," Caine agreed.**

**Drake could feel wetness on his face but he didn't know what it was, perhaps it was blood? Lilith stroked his hair gently, whispering things to him to try and calm him down. Drake was grateful for Lilith's company, for her dedication to him, her love for him.**

**"I can't reach him through your force field," Diana said. "Can you pull it back to keep his left side paralyzed, and maybe Panda and some of these supposedly tough guys can grab on to his stump."**

**"Let me get a towel, at least. I don't want to touch that," Panda said with revulsion. **

**"Nobody cuts my arm," Drake rasped. "I'll kill anyone who touches me."**

**"Lilith," he gasped, "Burn them. Baby burn them please," Lilith gently shushed him and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm sorry baby, you know I can't do that," she replied. Drake cried out, misery written all over his face, sounding in his wail. **

**"Let him up, Caine," Diana snapped.**

**The weight was off his chest, but now the bitch's face was all up in his personal bubble, her dark hair hanging down on his tear-streaked face.**

**"Listen, you stupid thug," Diana said. "We're cutting off the pain. As long as that burned stump is there, you'll be like this. You'll be screaming and crying and wetting your pants. Yeah, you've peed yourself Drake."**

**Drake was shocked into silence.**

**"Shut the fuck up Diana!" He heard Lilith screech like a banshee, her usually soft and cute voice sounding dangerous. **

**"Pull yourself together Lilith," Diana snapped. Drake felt Lilith jerk, than a ****_smack_****!**

**"Fucking bitch," Diana grumbled, "Get her out of here!" Diana demanded. Drake heard Lilith scream out in frustration as the two big boy's dragger her from the room. "Drake!" she yelled over and over.**

**"Lilith!" he cried, reaching out as if he could still grab her hand, pulling her back to him.**

**"Drake!" He heard her muffled voice as she banged on the locked doors of the room, pissed and crying out for her love.**

**"He needs me you stupid whore!" she yelled at Diana, Drake smiled in his dazed state, Lilith finally learned? He knew she was smart. **

** "You have one hope. Just one. That we cut off the dead part of your arm and do it without starting the bleeding again." Diana said angrily, finishing her speech from before Lilith had bitch slapped her. **

**"Anyone cuts me dies," Drake said. He didn't move, Lilith was gone, and so was his fight. He lay limp on the table, glaring at the bit of Diana he could see.**

**Diana left his view.**

**Caine said, "Do it. Panda. Chunk. Grab the stump."**

**The pressure was on Drake again, immobilizing him; he didn't feel the towel that was wrapped around his arm or the grip of his hands. That part of his arm was naked bone; all flesh melted away, nerves burned off, dead. The pain started higher up, where just enough nerve endings still survived to slam his fevered brain with wave upon wave of agony.**

**Drake moaned in pain, his head hurt, it felt like it'd been slammed with iron again and again. He felt as if he were going to puke, but when he closed his eyes all he could see was her smile, her blue eyes. He could hear her voice whispering to him, telling him that he was stronger than anyone in the FAZY, she pushed him on. **

**"It's not Diana or Panda or Chunk or even me," Caine said. "It's none of us, Drake. It's Sam. It's Sam who did this to you, Drake. You want him to get away with it? Or do you want to live long enough to make him suffer?"**

**Drake heard a shimmery, metallic sound. The saw was too big for Diana to handle easily. The blade wobbled a little as she lined it up. **

**Lilith. He repeated over and over in his head, he focused on a mental image of her, trying to prepare for the pain. **

**"Okay," Diana said. "Hold on to him. I'll be quick as I can be."**

**Drake lost consciousness, but his dreams were as pain-wracked as his waking. He waved in and out, awake and screaming, asleep and crying.**

**He heard a distant thump as his arm dropped to the floor. **

**And then a sudden frenzy of running and yelling, shouted orders and confusion, a flash of Diana threading a needle with bloody fingers. Hands all over him, the pressure squeezing the air from his lungs.**

**"Drake!" the angels voice came though the for, he saw her flying in, her long black hair a whirlwind behind her, her pale skin perfect, unlike his own hideous body. He tried to hide, but found he couldn't move. The angle looked at him with pity, her blue eyes soft and kind.**

**Staring up from the bottom of a deep well, Drake saw lunatic faces looking down at him, eyes wild, bloody faces like monsters, but her face was all he needed. **

**"He'll live, I think," a voice said.**

**"He better live," a soft voice threatened.**

**"God help us if he lives," a voice said.**

**"No. God help Sam Temple."**

**Then nothing.**

I sat on the side of Drake, his head in my lap as he slept, tears still streamed down his bloody, battered face. I smoothed his hair out and whipped the ever falling tears from his eyes; I looked up at the people that had tortured my Drake against his will.

"Panda, Chuck," I snapped, they jumped at the rough sound of my voice.

"Pick him up carefully," I demanded, letting Drake's head down gently.

"We don't want to…" Panda started, but was cut off when I glared his way, hands going into flames.

"I said," I started to walk closer to them; the flames traveling up my arms, "To pick him up. Carefully. You will follow me to out room and lay him on the bed, then you may go," he two wimps picked up Drake under my watchful eye.

I yanked the door open and spread out a layer of blankets of the bed, then let the boys put Drake down, and then they quickly left from the room.

I looked down at Drake sadly; he was covered in blood, his face twisted in pain, dirt streaked down his face. His chest was bare and caked in dried blood, his pants where soaked where he'd wet himself. I sighed as I walked down the hall and into the janitor's closet, pulling out a large bucket.

Drake was still asleep when I got back, I walked into the bathroom, Diana and I still had things everywhere in it, I filled the bucket up with warm water and put the least girly sent I could find in it. I walked back into the room and stripped Drake of all clothing, I'd grabbed a pair of clothes from his old room and they sat on my dusty computer table.

I got a wash rag and started to clean Drake off, the warm water leaking all over Diana's bed. I grinned as I thought of her reaction when she discovered this. I gently rubbed the towel over him till there was no blood and the smell of pee was gone. I lifted Drake up with my air, my arms out as if I was holding him. I l let the air twirl around him and dry him. I dressed him in the air and then set him down on my bed. I gently changed the bloody bandages around his stump.

When he was all clean I brushed his tangled hair and kissed his cheek, the tears had stopped sometime during his bath and his face was now dry. I sighed as I curled up and wrapped his only arm around me, resting my head against his cheat.

I laughed shakily as I recalled Diana saying she loved Caine, she didn't know what love was. This right here was love. This was devotion.


	20. Abduction

**Drake awoke to the sound of a blade being sharpened and to the pain shooting up his shoulder. He let out a snarl as he grabbed the stump.**

**"I wouldn't grab at that too hard," a cold voice stated. Drakes head whirled around to face Lilith, she was leaning against the wall with an abundance of daggers besides her, sharpened to the T. **

**He watched her silently, her mass of black hair was tied up behind her in a braid, her bangs covered most of her pale face and her blue eyes were locked onto the dagger she was currently sharpening. She was all in black, the same outfit she wore to blend in with the night when they had played their game in the woods. Why was she in that?**

**She kept sharpening, and once done, she'd shove a knife in her boot. **

**"What are you doing?" he demanded.**

**Lilith's eyes never strayed from the knives as she replied, "That mutant Lana, she can heal remember? We'll get her to heal your arm." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Drake's grin slowly slid up his face, he could have his arm back? That would be nice, and then he could ****_strangle_**** Sam Temple with ****_both_**** hands.**

**Drake looked down at himself, he was all clean, dressed in a new pair of clothes and laying on Lilith's bed in her old room at Coates. He took a deep breath as he swung his legs over the bed, his one arm balancing him. He stumbled a little as he got up, but Lilith was there in a flash, steadying him. **

**"Be careful," she snapped.**

**Drake was a bit taken back, when had she decided she could snap at him? Drake was about to open his mouth when Lilith placed her cool hand to his burning face, he sighed as he leant into it. He felt Lilith step closer to him, leaning her cheek on his chest.**

**He smiled lightly as he wrapped his arm around her and lay his head a top hers. Pain suddenly shot up his shoulder; he yelped and jumped back, falling to the ground.**

**"Drake," Lilith gasped as she appeared next to him.**

**All he could see was black, the pain shot up his arm though his chest and into his neck, while his head thumped loudly.**

**He could hear his name being called, it sounded so far away. He gritted his teeth and let out a cry, what was going on?**

**The stump felt like it was on fire, he desperately wanted to put it out. He clawed at it, clawed at it until the pain worsened and he felt something yanking him, pulling him under. The voice that was calling him had almost faded to nothing, it was far back, he could see something running to him, but everything was so blurry.**

**"Drake," A loud voice called, it broke through the sound barrier. Drake cried out as the loud noise penetrated his numb ears.**

**He scrambled back; he didn't know what was going on.**

**"Drake," a stern voice said, Drake looked up into neon blue eyes, his heart fluttered in his chest as he slowly came to.**

**He shakily put his hand on his fore head and discovered he'd broken out in a cold sweat.**

**"Babe, stand up, I need you to stand up," Lilith said as he tugged his body upwards. **

**"Here lay down and stay still," she demanded as she laid Drake back on the bed. He watched with horror as she un-wrapped the bandages around what was once his arm. He starred at the mangled thing that was a part of him, the saw had left the flesh choppy and raggedy, the bone was clearly visible, not to mention all the muscle tissue.**

**If it were not part of Drake himself, he'd think it was pretty epic. But it was part of him, and it was pretty gruesome. **

**"I think it's getting infected," Lilith muttered to herself. **

**Drake's head was spinning; it lolled to the side as he stared at her with unblinking eyes.**

**"Drake don't you do that," Lilith snapped, she blew in his face, causing him to crinkle his nose. He hated that.**

**"It hurts," he uttered as he closed his eyes.**

**"Damnit," Lilith cussed. **

**"Drake get up, we are going get Lana," she said sharply. Drake felt something cool in his hand and as he looked down he realized it was his gun.**

**"Hello, Lana," Lilith beamed evilly at the girl who had just walked in the door.**

**The girl gasped as she looked from Drake to Lilith then back at Drake. **

**"Hello, freak," Drake greeted as well.**

**Lana backed away, but too late. Drake leveled his gun at her. **

**"I'm right handed. 'Least I used to be. But I can still hit you from this distance."**

**"What do you want?" she asked.**

**Drake motioned to the stump of his right arm. It was gone from just above the elbow. **

**"What do you think he wants," Lilith snarled, her k-9's showed sharp.**

**Lana took in Drake's appearance. When she'd first met him he'd reminded her of Pack Leader; strong, hyper alert and dangerous. But now, as she looked at him, his lean physique looked gaunt, the shark grin was a tight grimace, and his eyes were red rimmed. His stare, once languidly menacing, was now intense, burning hot. He looked like someone who had been tortured beyond endurance. **

**But Lilith was what chilled her to the very core. The raven haired girl was crouched on the table, one leg bent on the table, the other straight out on the side of her, her two hands on the table spread out. Her piecing blue eyes stared at Lana hard, assessing her every move. He dark look in the girl's eyes was nothing Jake had described of her.**

**He said his sister was lovely, full of life, brilliant, kind hearted, tough at times but he never described her as the cruel looking girl on her table. This girl looked like an assassin, and being as she was Drake's girl, she probably was. **

**Lana gulped, "I'll try,"**

**"You'll do more than try," he said. He convulsed in pain, his face scrunched. A low, eerie moan escaped his throat. **

**In a flash Lilith was beside him, holding him while he jumped, a straggled cry escaped his lips again; Lana watched as Lilith stroked his hair and held him close. Drake latched onto her for dear life, he stopped shaking and lent against the counter, he panted and Lilith kissed his cheek and rubbed her hand against his cheek.**

**"I-I don't know if I can grow a whole arm back," she said, she was in shock. Who knew that the cold hearted boy wasn't actually… cold hearted?**

**"Let me touch it," she said.**

**"Not here," he hissed. He motioned with his gun. "Though the back door."**

**"If you shoot me, I can't help you," Lana argued.**

**"Just precaution, I suggest you do what he says," she flashed her unnaturally sharp teeth.**

**"Can you heal dogs? How about if I blow his brains out. Can you heal that, freak?" **

**"Drake," Lilith snapped. Lana vaguely remembered Jake talking about his sister's love of dogs, guess she didn't like that mental image.**

**They walked out to see a vehicle, Panda behind the wheel. Drake shoved Lana in the front seat, then he and Lilith hopped in the back.**

**"Don't make me do this," Lana pleated. "I would help you no matter what. You don't have to do this,"**

**There was no part in arguing, Lana remained silent for the rest of the night.**


	21. Letter in Regard

Regarding a critical, and incorrect, review:

Okay guys, sorry that you were actually expecting a chapter and you got stuck with this but it's something I need to say or eventually I'll quit the story. I keep getting reviews that Drake is "out of character" well thank you Captain Obvious. This is a _love _story, not a slasher story of Drake ripping a girl apart, if you have issues with Drake being out of character then it's simple: Don't click on a story where Drakes a character and one of the genres is romance. It's quite simple. And to all the critics out there I'm going to tell you why Drake loves Lilith. For readers who actually like the story, this contains a spoiler, so if you don't want to read it, you don't have too.

My Lovely Reader: Thank you so much for your support in your reviews, I love to hear it.

Critics: While I think everyone has a right to their own opinion, I think you have to know the whole story before you can judge. So, I'll tell you.

Lilith is a supernatural child that can control the elements, these include: Earth, water, air, fire and an element that often goes unknown, spirit.

The element spirit deals with your soul and things such as healing it. Boom, that's right. Lilith can wield spirit and since Drake's soul was so damaged by the illness, the soul felt the need to be repaired and drew Drake to Lilith. As he spends more time with her the element heals some of his sickness, but it doesn't work quickly since Lilith's not aware of the power and therefore not actually trying to heal him.

So yeah, a few chapters back I mentioned I had a big elaborate plan, and there it is. Now you know why Drake is like he is. If you don't like that knowing all this, then that's your opinion and I respect it, but next time, before you go judge a person's work, make sure you read the whole thing and don't judge so carelessly.

Thanks, NinjaFromNarnia


	22. Going on a Trip

**Woo, extra days off! Even if the abundance of rain annoys me, it's nice to be away from advanced math. So to all of the reader out there who still tune in, I am so sorry for the delay. School was all up in my life but now since we are switching classes, I get rid of advanced math and say hello to Biology II, which means more updates! So woo hoo? Hopefully?**

* * *

I watched as Lana stumbled through the night, I personally felt bad for the girl, but her friend caused a problem and she was going to clean up his mistake. She was the only one that could.

I had my night vision on, my eyes glowed green as I used the power, with this vision I was just as agile in the dark as the coyotes we had picked up alone with Howard who was looking for his bud Orc.

All three were walking alone the desert plains, they tripped and staggered ungracefully and I had to be careful about where I grabbed Drake when he stared to fall, he'd already tried to punch me once, but I'd deflected it with my arm and snarled, my k-9's lengthening again.

"Let's stop and I'll try to fix Drake's arm, okay?" Lana said suddenly.

I looked over at the rancid coyotes, my eyes narrowed at the ugly beasts; I should have Brought Shiro, for she was quite big now and would show these mangy mutts what a real predator was.

"No stop," Pack Leader snarled.

I snarled back at him, he whimpered slightly and walked ahead.

"Let me try, at least," she tried to reason, but Pack Leader ignored her.

"I wouldn't try reasoning with the brutes," I growled, "Their stupid to listen to reason with," I declared.

I watched as Lana made her way over to Drake and rolled my eyes. She thought he would reason with her? Had she not been in the house when we abducted her? Had she not been around the Coats kids long enough to know that Drake will do what he wants?

I sighed as I heard their conversation.

"What if they won't let me heal you?" she asked.

"Don't try to play me," Drake said tersely, "Anyway, now I want to see this thing that has you so terrified."

"No, you don't," Lana promised.

"What is it?" Howard asked.

I could smell the nervousness rolling off of him, the fear of Lana, and Drake's pain as well as the curiosity of the being Lana and the coyotes spoke of.

I had to admit, I was a bit curious myself, but I was also on edge. Who knew what else was among us here in the FAYZ?

I raised my nose and sniffed the air lightly; I couldn't smell anything that I'd label out of the ordinary.

There was the rank of the coyotes, the smell of the cool sand at night, a few animals ran around, all what you would expect in our current situation.

My eyes scanned the surrounding area, everything was still, it was as if the Earth disapproved of our actions, which made me a little ashamed. But I knew I would not fail Earth, besides if there was a threat out there I needed to know about it so I could protect one of my Elements, right?

AN answer never came from Lana's lips, my guess was that she herself had no idea what the thing in the mine was, yet she had seen it with her own two eyes.

_I should have taken that as a warning, but back then, I was a different person. I was a horrible girl who had been turned by the sick and twisted minds of the friends I'd made at Coates. I was a pathetic excuse of the savior I was supposed to be, I was supposed to be a warrior against the force waiting for us, but all I did was get myself into a huge mess I'm not sure I can get out off._

_You thought the story started at Coates, but you were wrong, the story starts now. The Darkness is here, and looking at the mess I created at that moment, I'm not so sure I can clean it up now._

The abandoned mining shaft loomed above me, I stood straight up, every hair on the back of my neck was on edge, my eyes flicked back and forth, knowing it was wrong to be here.

"Lilith, come on," Drake nudged me forward.

I stumbled forward on straight legs, my body was stiff, dread spread though my veins. I was terrified.

"Human light," Pack Leader slurred.

Knowing what he ment I snatched a flash light from my back and threw it to Howard. He flicked the light on, but he was shaking so badly the light buzzed around as if it were a fly.

Through the passing light it was easy for your mind to play tricks on; one would think this scene was from a horror move. I could hear the voices of the viewer's screaming at the stupid teens to turn and run, that they were going to die, that the monster they sought out was too much for them to handle.

I shook myself loose of the thoughts, wishing my brother was here. A bitter sweet memory filled me as I remembered out last meeting.

_"Lilith," he breathed, his identical blue eyes starred at her. They were filled with desperation as he held his hand out to me._

_"Come with me, come with us!" he cried as he motioned to Sam and his group of friends._

_"With them," I screeched as I threw my hands in the air motioning to his supposed friends._

_"That douche brunt off Drake's arm!" I hissed._

_I could feel the flames rising up as rage over took me, the warm flames licked at my ankles, begging for permission to engulf my body._

_I stiffened as I looked at my brother. _

_Oh, how'd I'd missed him. How many times had I had dreams of the happy moments we shared? How many memories flooded though me of our childhood, of the best and worst time of our life?_

_All that was now replaced by the rage I felt for him siding with _them_. The very people that burnt off a part of Drake! It could kill him, the FAYZ had no real hospital, no actual doctors, there were so many possibilities for what could happen to Drake, and only one was reassuring to me._

_"Come with us," Jake begged._

_"You're better than them; you have to come with us, not for but for them! You have to save them, the darkness has them!" He cried._

_"That's stupid," I spat, the flames encircling my legs; they wrapped around my waist and traveled down my arms. MY black hair rose in the air as it took of its hell fire persona. My eyes blurred and felt hot, but I saw the flames licking them, I felt the heat on my face. It didn't burn, and I welcomed it._

_Jake stumbled back, his long black hair flopped in his eyes, his blue eyes looked sad, not afraid, as he gazed up at me his lips barely parted._

_"Go," I said in a voice that was not my own._

_"Go, before I accidently kill you too," I muttered as I screamed out threats to the group that carried Sam away._

_"I won't give up on you, I'll be back, my sister" and with that he sped off, I fell to my knees before Drake's screams of pain reached my ears again._

Regret flooded though me, maybe Jake was right. After all what was I wondering though? Wondering in a mineshaft that supposedly contained a monster that was going to eat us all? Was I really supposed to save everyone? Me?

I wasn't exactly the picture perfect child I had been, I wasn't sweet or innocent anymore, I was cold in my actions when I needed to be, I did what I had to help Caine out, hell how many times had Drake come home with blood splattered on his clothes that Diana and I had washed and pretended it wasn't there?

I wasn't a savior, I was a monster. I felt my k-9's with my tong, Jake had it wrong. Maybe he was to save everyone but I wasn't, I was here to help Drake.


	23. The Gaiphage

**So originally I wanted this chapter and the last to be together but it kind of got huge so for your sake I divided them into two. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_I had lost myself to the foul things I'd seen and done, things I haven't even told you, things I will never admit to anyone but myself. Things that hardened me to be where I am now, to be the person I am, the savoir I was destined to become._

Now that we were here even Drake seemed leery, frightened of something he couldn't quite explain. He asked dozens of questions, while I just kept quiet.

"Someone needs to tell me what we are going to see," Drake insisted.

"I need to know what we're up to," he said.

"Maybe we better talk about our deal, he said.

"How much farther," He asked.

I rolled my eyes as he rattled off.

"Man, I… I can't do this," Howard said. "I gotta… I…" he was hyperventilating.

"Shut up," Drake snapped.

Suddenly Howard made a mad dash for the exit way, and as he left he took the flash light with him. We were submerged in darkness. I sighed as I flipped my night vision back on; the mine shaft was even more eerie with in night vision.

Pack Leader yipped a command to a few of his goons, but Drake called them off.

"Let him go," he sighed, "We don't need Howard, he's not important. I'm important," he said as he pulled me close with his one arm and kissed my forehead, "She's important," he smiled down at me and I kissed his lips lightly.

"What is that," I snarled as I watched a pulsing green light begin to glow.

Lana sank to her knees, I snarled as I looked around, doing a quick check of my surrounding. One exit, ad if I need to get to it, the coyotes guarding it would be lit of fire as I made my escape.

"The Healer," Lana spoke, but her voice was not her own. It was more of tortured and manic parody of her true voice.

I snarled as I stepped back, my eyes locked on the girl before me.

Her eyes were shut as Drake kneeled besides her, but by her body language I could tell she knew he was there.

"Why do you come to me?" Lana cried in that sick, hideous voice. I wanted to cover my ears, but I stayed alert, ready to drag she and Drake from this place if need be, ending the tie to the green glow I'd seen earlier.

"The coyote…" Drake managed.

"Faithful Pack Leader," the darkness said though Lana.

"Obedient, yet not equal to human," she said.

After a few moments, I watched as Lana's eyes opened, but she kept them down cast, my guess was that fear rolling off her only allowed her to do that.

I watched as Lana's knees glowed, I recoiled further when I realized she was touching the outskirts of the monster.

Pack Leader made its way over to her; he crawled on his belly, worshiping his master that was partially inside Lana.

Suddenly, to my horror, Lana's mouth gapped open her eyes looked hollow as her back arched, her head went back and her arms flew wide.

I let out a yelp as her eyes landed on my, begging me to help, yet before I could do anything she fell onto her back, legs folded beneath her. She was gasping like a landed fish, unable to fill her lungs.

"Defiance," She croaked in a voice not all her own.

"She's supposed to fix my arm," Drake said. "If you kill her, she can't help me." He finished.

"Drake," I hissed at his stupidity.

Could he not feel how wrong this was? The evil that lurked in this place? It made me feel like I was five years old again, afraid of the dark and the monsters that lie within its shadows.

"You are bold to make demands," The Darkness said.

"I'm not…it's…I want my arm back," Drake shouted raggedly.

And then Lana was gasping for air again, and Drake was shrieking in agony.

"Drake!" I screeched lunging for him.

Pack Leader bounded on top of me, His sickly yellow teeth lightly grabbing my neck. It was a threat, but not a very good one. I slammed my feet into his belly and he flew, a few teeth marks were made on my neck, but they just glowed red.

I snarled.

"Ah," the Darkness said, and twisted Lana's mouth into a rictus. "I have found a much better teacher for you, Pack Leader."

Pack Leader dared to stand up, but he kept his tail and head aligned in a submissive posture. He glanced up at Drake, who had now been released as was doubled over, clutching his arm in pain.

I was at his side in a flash, pushing myself under him and helping him kneel up. He gasped in pain but let me continue. He buried his head in my neck and I gently stroked his hair.

"This human will teach you to kill humans," Lana said.

Drake spoke as though each syllable was an effort. "Yes. But… my arm." He rasped.

This Darkness had just made my shit list.

"Give me the arm," Lana said and, unwillingly, crawled to Drake.

I watched from the shadows I had slinked into when the creature possessing Lana came forward as Drake stood up, shakily but determined.

He extended the burned, sawed-off stump.

"I will give you an arm such as no man has ever had," Lana said, "You have no magic within you, human, but the girl will serve.

Drake moved with surprising speed, he pivoted yanked Lana up by her hair, "Drake," I growled in anger, but he ignored me.

"Take my arm," he hissed.

Lana placed her hand against the melted flesh, my nose scrunched up as her hand touched the bone and she turned a sickly green color in her face.

Then an actual light seeped from her, it grew with intensity until I could see it coving every part of her, with my infer red vision I could see her turn blue as the cold over took her. Then my eyes landed to Drake's stump, the flesh was growing.

Lana's face was full of discuss as she grew the arm and as I switched back to night vision I could see why.

It was not human flesh she was growing back, not human flesh at all.

"Oh my God," I moaned as I saw it.

"No," Lana whispered.

"Yes," Drake breathed, "Yes."


	24. Drake's Return

**Okay so, as you may have noticed I put some future like reference in italics in the last two chapters and now I will explain so you don't get confused. When each Book ends so will the story, so when Gone ends so will this title (Thank God, what was I thinking?) This is the Lilith from Hunger talking in small ways since the end is near. I can't say how often it will happen, but I feel it explains Lilith better and doesn't make her seem like a wimp or anything. **

* * *

**Diana's POV**

Diana was about to make a snappy come back to Caine about their argument when she heard the noise. She pun around and saw a wave of rough, shallow yellow beasts. The coyotes seemed to come from everywhere at once, a disciplined, purposeful invasion that would quickly overwhelm her and Caine.

Caine raised his hand, armed and ready to take out the wave of mangy mutts.

"No," A voice yelled. "Don't hurt them, they're friends," Howard appeared suddenly, followed by Lana the healer.

Then Diana Landis saw something she wished she wouldn't have ever had to see again. Drake Merwin strutted in followed by a sick looking Lilith. Diana resisted the urge to run to her friend, she was still pissed at her actions before and would show Lilith that she had no tolerance for such behavior towards her.

But as Diana gazed at her best friend she soon realized by Lilith was so pale and her eyes looked like a startled wolfs.

The burned stump, the remains of the arm she had sawed off while Drake screamed and cried and threatened, had been altered.

It was stretched, like it had been turned into dark, blood-red taffy. It was wrapped twice around Lilith's body.

No.

Impossible.

Howard came rushing up first, "Has Orc shown up here?"

Neither Caine nor Diana paid him any mind; their eyes were locked on Drake. He sauntered forward, the tentacle like thing dragging Lilith along as she tried her best to not let Drake notice how discussed she was with the replacement arm.

Drake was no longer the ragged scarecrow who had wept when he saw the melted stump of his hand lying on the floor.

"Drake," Caine said, "We thought you were dead."

"I'm back," he smiled as he kissed the tip of Lilith's head, "And better than ever."

Diana watched as the tentacle uncoiled from around Lilith's waist, like a python releasing its victim.

"Like it, Diana?" Drake asked.

The arm, that impossible blood-red snake, coiled above Drake's head, swirled and twitched. Then there was a loud crack the echoed though the room, Lilith never flinched, but her eyes registered slight horror as blood trickled down Diana's beautiful face.

"Drake," Lilith shouted her voice angry.

"Sorry," Drake said with no sympathy in his voice, "I'm still working on my aim."

Lilith lightly growled but kept her mouth shut and her eyes on the whip like arm.

"Welcome back, Drake," Caine said as he ignored the purple bruise forming on Diana's face.

"I brought some help," Drake said.

The coyotes were all silently awaiting Drake's command and suddenly Diana noticed that Hiccup and Shiro, who Diana had been watching while Lilith was gone, were at Lilith's feet, circling her protectively.

Diana watched as the now large wolf snarled at the coyotes, she eyed the dog and for the first time wondered how she got so big so fast. Hiccup was still just a puppy but Shiro had grown at an enormous rate.

Drake and Caine shook hands, Drake's shark like grin spread across his face as he said his next words.

"So," he said, "When do we take down Sam Temple?"

Drake's POV

I watched as Lilith came out from the bathroom in her Victoria Secret bras and pantie, one good thing about coming back to Coates: This is where all her sexy and cute clothes were.

"Hey babe?" she asked as she looked around the small room that belonged to Diana and her back in the day.

"Yes," I purred as I rolled over on my side eyeing her body.

She tossed her eyes as she saw my dazed expression, "Have you seen my pj's?" she questioned.

"Nope," I replied, "And I don't plan on looking for them," I grinned.

She squinted her eyes at me and continued to search the room.

After a while she sighed in exasperation and put her hands on her hips, "Alright," she huffed, "Where did you put them?"

I laughed slightly and got up off the bed walking over to her, I wrapped my normal arm around her waiting with growing unease as she nervously bit her lip.

I did my best to put the whip hand out of sight and tried to believe her biting her lip was an attempt to draw me in.

I ran my hand up her bare hips and then put my hand on her cheek and muttered slightly, "I know you don't like it…"

"It's not…" she started.

"Don't lie…" I said turning away from her, not wanting her to see the look on my face. She had already seen me so weak, seen me cry, she could NOT see me insecure over her unease by my whip hand.

"Babe," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my back.

I turned around and looked at her pressed up against my back, her face peaceful and loving just as it usually was when we were all alone.

I turned around in her grasp and pulled her on top of me, she kissed me slightly, "I'm just glad you're ok," she sighed as she kissed me again.

I smiled silently as I flipped over on top of her, but with my new arm she easily threw herself back on top and slipped my shirt over my head.


	25. History

**Sorry the last one was so short, it was supposed to be shorter but I felt back so I tacked on the little scene at the end since Drake and Lilith hadn't had any alone time lately. Anyway, I got a comment saying Lilith is a Mary Sue, and I'm sorry guys, I know I've messed up a few times. My fault, she'll be better in the next book ****_Starvation_****. And for those of you who question why Lilith is only a three bar, you get you everything explained in this chapter! And Light comes out April second (so I was told) and I'm so excited! I'm a nerd. .**

* * *

Jake leaned up against the wall of the house he lived in, his long bangs covering his handsome face. He massaged his temples as imaged of Lilith made their way into his mind. Vicious and blood thirsty, rage seeping out of her, her once golden aurora almost fully back.

He was failing in his mission to keep her on the right path, and all because he didn't want to kill Drake Merwin. He gritted his teeth; the boy seeped with black, it clouded all around him. It was rubbing off on Lil every day, dragging her further into the back poo of evil.

"Guys?" Jake looked around his group of new found friends.

Each face slowly turned to the raven haired boy, he looked up and met Sam's questioning eyes.

"They are going to come after us; Lilith is pissed about Drake and Caine has been planning an attack. And in this battle, they are going use Lilith as their biggest weapon," Jake started.

"Yeah, and?" Sam asked.

"If you're going to fight my sister you have to know what she is and how to," Jake paused, his tong dry in his mouth, "take her down."

Astrid's ears perked up, she sat on and armrest of a nearby couch, her intelligent eyes watching Jake intently.

"Go on," she said.

Jake gulped, betraying his sister was something he wished he would never have to do.

"Okay, for starters, you all think she is some super powerful mutant, but that's only a small fraction." Jake started off with the basic thing they knew, buried deep within Caine's notes was a file on Lilith and in that file he had noted down that she was a three bar mutant.

Astrid couldn't believe there was a reading so low for this girl who could light herself on fire. But it had been on the paper in black ink. Jake had kept his mouth shut then, his older brother instincts felt that in order to protect his baby sister (even if he was only older by a little bit) .

"Lilith had only been in Perdio beach for few months before the FAYZ, where as you guys have always lived here. Now Lilith can do a lot of things, but she could do them when we were younger as well and she was not around any radiation."

Jake stared at the interested teens as he stated, "I'm going to tell you our story."

In a voiced not entirely his own, for it sounded as if multiple people were speaker together, Jake began his tale.

_"Every decade a woman born of a human family is greatly gifted by nature. In fact she's basically nature's daughter. She has her own soul, and she's never reincarnated. To accompany her is always a male; he is her guardian, her protector. _

_The woman bares the five elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air and Spirit. The male bears the mark of the bear paw; he is the son of the Lord of the Netherlands. Together, they are to correct the imbalances caused by the corrupted monsters, the children of Eve. _

_Her powers come with a flow of emotion, for Lilith it was rage, which is why she was born of fire. She is beautiful, like the element, but just as dangerous, as intelligent. _

_Lilith is the Elemental; I am her brother and Guardian. _

_Lilith's elemental powers are the ones you have seen before, the fire, the lightening. These are the powers that Diana cannot read. This means that Lilith somehow picked up a mutant power while she was here._

_Now, I have few tricks up my sleeve. I can create my own world, an illusion, shape shift, and as all Guardians do, I have the favor of the element Spirit. This means I can do a variety of things. _

_Some can heal, some can walk dreams, some can even bring the dead back to life. I can see auroras; I can run scans on the body to see what beings have magic in them or in this case, anything else._

_Now, I have to mutant power. But Lilith picked one up. I saw the mutant color in her eyes. Sam, yours is in your hand; that Taylor girl we picked up, it was all over her. Caine's and Diana's in their hands, whenever your power surges from is where the sickly green color shows up. _

_Lilith's is in her eyes, which means she has enhanced eye sight, probably different types of sight as well; I'm willing to bet she at least has night vision. That's how she and Drake found us so easily and knew where we were going._

_Lilith's powers aren't all from the radiation, which make her more dangerous and unpredictable. Elementals are powerful, their up there with Tricksters, who are basically demigods. She can't do everything they can do but enough of it to where if she keeps on the dark path she's on, it will be the end of us."_

Jake sighed as he slumped down on the floor. He held his throbbing head with his right hand as the group of teens stared at the boy on the floor.

Astrid was deep in thought, questions coursing through her brilliant mind.

"How do we even know that's true?"

Jake slowly reached for the buttons on his shirt, he undid the tip few and exposed the bear paw he had gotten all those years ago, the brand, exposed on his well-toned chest. Astrid stared in awe for a while, and then coming to her senses she ripped her eyes away.

"I guess if all this," she gestures to the FAYZ, "Is possible then that could be true as well."

Sam looked out the window at the dome wall, his thoughts running wild as he pictured the black haired girl, beautiful and deadly, hair whipping in the wind and eyes glowing an unnatural blue.


	26. Invasion

The end is near

I stalked down the road with Drake, his mangy pack of coyotes following close behind us. Their stench hung in my nose, causing a deep frown to form on my face. Here I was following my _boyfriend_ down the road with _coyotes_, that can fucking _talk_, about to take over Perdio Beach.

I folded my arms over my chest as I gazed up at Drake. Drake was dressed in his usual jeans and boots; he had a plain black shirt on, a semi- automatic gun on his back, and his whip hand coiled around him like a pet snake trying to take its masters life. His hair curled at the nape of his neck; it was overgrown and hung in his face, his cold grey eyes held amusement. His shark grin was plastered over his handsome face as he swaggered down the alley way, barley registering that I was at his side.

Shaking my head, I ripped my eyes from his face and looked forward, playing with the weapons I had on myself. I was sporting my battle gear; waist high boots from _Van Helsing_, black skinnies, and a blue tank top with the Uchiha family symbol on the back. I had various throwing knives hidden all over me and in a Naruto pouch hooked on my belt I had a small supply kunais and ninja stars.

As we walked up to the daycare I stiffened, I slowed my pace and closed my eyes and listened. My ears opened up as tilted my head to the side, listening for anything useful.

Soon I heard voices in the distance, and from the sound level they were not on ground level.

"Shoot him," A girl's voice said.

"I can't get a clear shot," a boy's voice replied.

"Shoot his girl, that will distract him," the girl said as if it was the most logical thing to do.

Which, it wasn't. That would just piss Drake off more. You wouldn't like him pissed, trust me.

"But- but that's Lilith!" the boys voice shook.

I looked up to the top of the daycare; there Quinn and a freak from Coates had a gun pointed at Drake and me.

Quinn kneeled on the roof of the daycare, his gun positioned on the railing as he watched Drake and I. His eyes held fear and his arms shook. I felt a pain of guilt at seeing Quinn's face.

_Two of the mock firefighters stared at a pot of boiling noodles, two sat on the table giggling at the two surfer dudes watching the noodles as if they didn't get them into their bellies soon, their stomachs would come alive and eat the rest of them._

_I vaguely remember pondering over the idea; this was the FAYZ, stuff like that could very well happen._

_Edilio smirked at me as he looked over at the boys, "A watched pot never boils." _

_Both Sam and Quinn turned sharply to me, their eyes wide as saucers._

_I laughed as I lightly elbowed Edilio._

_"Don't worry boys," I hopped off the table and swung my arms around each of them and pulled close to my sides in a warm hung-like thing. _

_"I won't let you starve," I smiled at them and winked at Edilio who smiled warmly at me, "I won't let anything happen to you guys. I promise." I smiled as I let go of them, I slapped my Fire Chief at on my head and saluted them, "Chiefs honor," I said as I saluted them._

_They all smiled back as they saluted me._

_I smiled a huge smile and let out a giggle._

"Chief's honor…" I muttered to myself.

I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the two kids; Quinn froze as my eyes met his.

I smiled slightly at him. I conjuring up a Fire Chief's hat and placed it atop my head and saluted him. The hat then vanished and I continued after Drake who had not noticed me stopping, his brain off in other places.

Drake kicked the back door of the daycare in with his foot, he smiled evilly as he started at the mutts that surrounded us, "GO!" he demanded.

The coyotes yowled and charged into the room, the children's screams filled my ears.

I snarled at the coyotes as one of the filthy animals latched onto a small boys arm.

"Cut it out!" I growled as I slammed the heel of my boot onto the dog's head.

It snarled and smacked its jaws at me, but I let my k-9s grow to their sharp state and hissed. (Note: That's something she can do with spirit, it has no real purpose but to look cool, just in case you were wondering.)

There was a roar on the other side of the room, but it wasn't an animal roar, it was a human. Mother Mary to be exact.

The slightly older girl ran forward to a coyote that was snarling over a little girl, she bashed her fists against the beast's shoulder blades.

"Get off of her," the girl cried, "Get off of her you filthy animal!"

I watched as Brother John dashed forward to help his sister, but a coyote snagged him by the hood and yanked him back. I snarled and turned towards Drake; my long black hair was in two braids and they flung out behind me dramatically.

"Call them off of the kids!" I screeched in anger.

Flames traveled up my feet as I stomped at Drake.

He just smiled as he looked at the chaos, I raged and raised my hand, then brought it down with a hard _smack_ across his face.

He turned to me, his eyes alight with anger. He raised that horrible whip-hand and brought it down my exposed arm.

I jerked my head up; the red whelp ran from my shoulder to a few inches down my elbow.

I screamed in anger, but Drake dashed forward and grabbed one of my braids and yanked me towards him.

"Back off _babe_," he hissed maniacally, and then he threw me to the floor, "Watch her!" He commanded to the coyotes.

"Oh I know he did just not," I growled as two coyotes circled me.

One snapped at me and grabbed my arm, I smiled as I light myself on fire, the animal screamed and ran, snapping its jaw and swinging its head.

Mary turned her head at the voices, her angry eyes landed on Drake.

"You," she raged. "How dare you scare these children this way?"

Drake slapped that despicable arm against Mary's face, there was a powerful crack in the air and I watched was a whelp formed on Mary's face. The ugly red thing reached from her brow to her jaw bone.

Her eyes were wide and the room fell silent, she raised her hand to face and slightly winced when her hand touched the mark on her face.

"Caine won't like this," she said in a stern voice, "He always said he'd keep the children safe."

"You'll be safe," Drake grinned evilly, "As long as you keep your mouths shut and do what I say."

I crouched on the floor, my blue eyes focused on my crazy boyfriend as he smiled at the sight before him. I shook my head, of course I'd manage to get myself into this situation, how do I end up doing the craziest things?

"Get these animals out of here, it's almost bedtime," Mary demanded.

The girl's eyes were trained on Drake, and I found myself smirking. I liked this girl; any chick that had the guts to stand up to my Drake was one brave mother f-er.

However, her fierce stare was short lived for Drake's whip hand shot out and wrapped around her throat.

Mary's face turned red as her hands wrapped around Drake's arm. She dug her nails in but that was no help, I was willing to bet he didn't even feel it.

But he did feel then next thing that happened.

I shot out as lightning, my small but firm fists jabbed him in the stomach.

He clutched his stomach slightly, and bent down a ways, but it wasn't enough to keep him down for long.

His head snapped to me, his eyes full of blood lust; he raised that whip hand and struck at me.

I growled as I shot out of the way, I landed on the floor in a crouch, palms on the floor, one leg straight out the other one bent as I barred my fangs.

Drake glared daggers at me and I returned his fierce stare. I threw myself forward, I flipped over my hands and landed on my feet, my arm was on fire as I pointed a finger at him.

"You need to cut that out! I said to stop a long time ago! I swear if your mutts hurt the kids you'll have more than an arm missing."

Drake turned sharply to Pack Leader, "Hey, Pack Leader. You won't hurt the kids, will you?"

Pack Leader looked at Drake and nodded before saying, "Pack Leader agreed. No kill. No eat."

"Until?" Drake smiled.

"Until Whip Hand say."

Drake grinned as he looked over to Mary, "Whip hand, it's their affectionate name for me."

"Suits you just fine," I snarled.

"Shut up, Lilith."

Drake watched me with his cold grey eyes, he started me down and soon we were lost in the most intense staring contest in the universe.

Suddenly a small girl smiled at Pack Leader, "He can talk," she giggled.

She trotted over to him and laid her small hand atop his fur, "Good doggie," he said as she pet the agitated dog.

I ripped my eyes from Drake as I watched the girl and the dog closely, making sure Pack Leader wouldn't try and bite her.

Drake lifted his gaze off of me and watched the child, "Just don't get too close," he said coldly. "Good doggie may get hungry."


	27. Daycare Tactics

**Near I tell you!**

* * *

I leaned up against the wall of the daycare, my black hair swung behind me in the slight breeze I had created to help cleanse the room that was filled with the coyote's stench.

My arms were folded across my chest and my eyes glared at the wall on the other side of the room, and if walls could be grateful, this one was sure grateful I didn't have laser vision.

I heard footsteps coming up beside me; I jerked my head to the side and glared at the boy before me.

"Ready to try and swing at me again, Drake?" I asked.

"No," he said flatly.

"Then what do you want?" I questioned.

"Look, Lilith, don't be like that," Drake sighed as he took his actual arm and wrapped it around my waist and pulled me up against

"I'm sorry," he me muttered in my ear.

"Gee, that makes everything better," I sighed.

Drake didn't comment on my words, instead he hugged me closer and kissed my forehead.

"Look, you know I don't like to hurt you. But this is my job," Drake waved his whip hand in the air to demonstrate, "and I'm going to do it right."

"Then do it without hurting these people, Mary is not a threat. She can't do anything to you."

Drake sighed, "I'll leave them alone for now, but if they step out of line once-" Drake smiled and twirled his whip hand, his grey eyes watching it with delight.

I nodded sharply as I returned to staring at the wall; Drake sighed and opened his mouth, but before any words could come out Taylor bounced into the room.

She had a tray full of meat and a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I brought lunch," she smirked as she threw the food against the wall that separated the daycare and the hardware store.

Drake's whip hand shot out, but Taylor was already gone.

Every coyote smelled the raw meat; they salivated as they all made a mad dash for the food on the other side of the wall.

Drake was too caught off guard by Taylor's appearance and his miss; he was too late to react, the coyotes were all tripping over each other to get to the meat.

"Pack Leader, get them under control!" Drake raged.

However, his words were wasted. Pack Leader was with the rest of the pack; he had staked his claim over his share of the meat and was filling his mouth with food.

Then, all of a sudden, two things happened. The wall the meat was thrown onto was cracking, the coyotes lifted into the air. The mutts yelped in confusion and cried out, trying to get away from the sudden force that had them suspended in midair.

"Dekka," Drake snarled.

There was a blinding flash of green-white light and like a butane torch cutting through tissue paper, a hole two feet across appeared in the black cinder block. The hoe was high upon the wall, well above the heads of children but right about where the suddenly weightless coyotes were floating. One of the coyotes caught a straight blast. The beams of light cut it in two. The segments floated, spraying weightless globules of red.

The children screamed, John screamed, Drake backed away from the wall, away from the zone of weightlessness and I threw myself across the room to where John was with two infants.

"Ahhhhh," he gasped.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you," I reassured.

John nodded slightly but looked over to his sister, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Caine wants a smack down with Sam, he wants the kids as a bribing chip," I said with a frown on my face.

"If Sam doesn't corporate then he gets Drake give a kid to the coyote every few minutes."

Brother John's eyes widened as he looked at all the Little's.

"Looks like someone got to Sam, just in time if I might add," I smirked as Edilio popped though the door.

"Mary, John down," he warned.

"Everyone down!" Marry commanded, making all the kids' lay on the floor.

"Grab the babies," I yelled as I snatched up a baby girl and ducked to the floor with her. John followed pursuit as he huddled close to me as we shielded the babies with our bodies.

"Sam, go!" We heard Edilio yell.

A new hole burned lower down, chest level, and this time the beams of light scoured the room, blasting walls covered in faded art projects, burning through coyotes, setting them alight to float like flaming Macy's parade balloons.

"Okay, Dekka" Edilio's voice was heard yet again.

The coyotes hit the ground hard, some dead, some alive, but none with any desire to fight. The door flew open, yanked by some unseen had, I guessed Taylor of Quinn or that girl on the roof with him, and the animas ran over one another to escape.

"Pack Leader!" Drake bellowed. "You coward!"

The annihilating beam of light swung toward him. He hit the floor, his grey eyes meeting my blue ones. Worry flashed in them as he looked at me.

"Lilith come!" he demanded.

I stared at him sadly but shook my head.

"No," I called.

Drake's eyes were shocked, and then something flashed in them. His eyes widened at the weight of my rejection hit him, his grey eyes clouded up, but he blinked away water filling in them and snarled at me.

"Trader," he snarled. He cussed harshly and rolled out the door.

I stared after him, unaware the tear that made its way down my face.


	28. War

**Still nearing!**

* * *

Quinn felt as well as heard the wall between the daycare and the hardware store rumble and crack.

A few seconds later he saw the coyotes pouring in a panicked jumble into the alley way and racing off in every direction.

And then Drake appeared.

Quinn shrank down behind the parapet. Briana rushed boldly to look over.

"It's Drake. Now's your chance."

Get down, you idiot." Quinn hissed.

She rounded on him furious, "Give me the gun, you wimp."

"You don't even know how to use it." Quinn whined. "Besides, he's probably already gone, he was running."

"NO, he's actually behind the dumpster," A new voice spoke up.

Both heads swirled to face the voice. Quinn gasped and blushed as his eyes met Lilith's blue eyes, she smirked at him and waked over to him, but half way through Briana snatched Quinn's run and pointed it at Lilith's head.

"Put the toy down speedy, I'm on your side," she grimaced as she looked down at Drake who was hiding. Her eyes held emotional conflict, something that did not go unnoticed by the Breeze.

"Sure you are," the young girl sneered.

"Tough voice for such a pipsqueak," Lilith smirked as the girl bristled.

Quinn watched the exchange nervously; both girls looked ready to tear each other's throats out.

Lilith walked closer to Sam's friends; The Breeze lifted the gun up higher as Lilith smirked as waked straight up to the girl.

She lifted the gun to her chest, right over her heart, "Shoot," she dared.

"Okay," Briana said as her finger twitched by the trigger.

"Briana!" someone yelled, but it was not Quinn, nor was it Lilith.

Jake swaggered across the roof top, a smile of pride displayed on his handsome face.

"Briana I would appreciate it if you removed that gun from my sister," he said in authoritive tone.

The Breeze growled as she sighed and threw the gun to Quinn, who barely caught it.

"I knew you would do it, Sam didn't believe me, but I knew you'd com though, just like we planned." Jake beamed.

Lilith smiled, "Of course I did, I'm sick of Napoleon and his crazy ass plans," _and Drake's evil_, she silently added.

"Wait, what plan?" Quinn piped up.

Jake smiled as he retold the story of he and Lilith's plan.

_"Hey Lil," Jake said as he watched his sister appear in his dream._

_She was in one of her favorite outfits from home, her black skinnies, buckled up combat boots, white tank top and Naruto jacket. _

_"Jake," the black haired girl greeted._

_"What bring you you to dream land?" Jake asked._

_Lilith sighed as she conjured up a dream world, Jake watched with fascination as tall green grass sprouted up from the endless sea of white. He watched as clouds rolled into the space where sky should be above, she had conjured up a dark stormy night. There were stars scattered across the sky, the wind was moving against Jake's skin._

_He smiled as the and flew up, creating a large hill where a large oak tree sprouted from the ground, brilliant eaves grew from the branches and two swings fell down._

_Lilith smiled as she hopped on one and motioned for Jake to take a seat next to her, which he did. _

_Lilith shoved off, her hair, which was in two braids, flew out behind her as she soared. Thunder cracked in the air and lightning raced across the sky lighting up the beautiful girls face._

_Jake slowly pushes himself off the ground, his own black hair whipping in the air current._

_"So," he asked, "Are you going to tell me what we are here for?"_

_"I'm sorry," Lilith sighed._

_She never looked at Jake as she said these words, this caused some confusion._

_"For what?" he asked as he turned his head to watch his baby sister._

_"Everything basically. For being a horrible sister, for causing so much trouble, for choosing the wrong side." Her voice drifted off as she stared straight ahead. _

_Suddenly her legs shot out and drug the ground, her swinging came to an abrupt halt. She stared at Jake, her blue eyes glowing._

_"But I want to be on the right side now, I know what I am doing is wrong. Jake, there's… there's something horrible wrong with Jake. With the FAYZ in general, and not just the super powers or even the dome. There's a creature, it's…it's I have no damn clue what it is. It grew Drake's nub into this tentacle thing, it's so wrong."_

_Lilith's eyes grew brighter as she said "It's of this earth, and Drake worships it, but I will not. I want to join you, Jake. I want to kill that thing and save Drake from it, that's the only way I can cleanse him of its evil."_

_Jake looked at his baby sister and smiled, "Sis, you were always welcome to come back to that side, Sam and the boys loved you," he grinned._

_"I'm your Guardian, it's our job to take on this monster and save everyone in this dome, and with our friends help, and I know we can do it."_

_Lilith laughed, "Way to make a Disney movie moment."_

_Jake raised a brow. _

_Lilith grinned._

_"So what do we do now?" Jake asked._

_"We plot deviously of course." Lilith grinned, her fangs coming out in her sly smile._

Briana cocked her head to the side, "You guys are weird," she sighed.

"You're not that normal yourself," Lilith retorted.

The Breeze was about to pipe up but was cut off when Lilith's head shot up, "Sam's coming," she said.

All four teens ran to the parapet, they gazed over into the alley.

Briana yelled, "Sam, behind the dumpster."

Sam whirled, but Drake was too fast. He snapped his whip, slashed Sam's defensive arm, and ran at and over Sam.

Sam landed on his back and rolled over quickly, but not quickly enough. With inhuman speed, the whip hand sliced the air and cut a bright stripe across Sam's back, right through his shirt.

Sam cried out.

"Oh God he'll kill him," Lilith snarled.

Briana began hauling the aluminum ladder to the edge, but her speed betrayed her. She lost control of the ladder and it clattered down into the alley.

Drake had his whip hand around Sam's throat now, choking, squeezing and killing.

Lilith launched herself over the building, but had she waited a moment longer she would have seen Sam turning red, and his struggle to get free, start basting everywhere.

One of the blasts hit Lilith in the side, she screamed out, causing Drake to look over at her form on the ground.

"Lilith!" He cried.

His eyes landed on Sam, "This is your entire fault freak!" he lashed his whip at Sam.

From the corner of the alley Lilith stumbled up, she groaned softly and looked at her burnt side. Only the skin was the same porcelain skin she was born with was still there. I looked oddly at my side, my black shirt was singed, but that was the extent of the damage.

Lilith watched as Drake raised that horrible hand raised in the air, ready to bring it down with enough force to lay Sam open from hip to neck.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out into the air.

Drake's head whirled to the top of the daycare where he saw Quinn with the gun he had just fired at him.

Lilith shot up and dashed across the alley, she snatched up Sam and bounded onto the AC of the building, and Drake looked down and raged when Sam was no longer there. He snarled as he looked around, his grey eyes widening when he saw his Lilith clinging to that putrid _freak_ Sam Tempe.

She held Sam's head against his chest; the boys clung to the blue eyed beauty for dear life as she slightly rocked her friend from all that time ago.

Drake's heart shattered as he looked at the scene, his eyes stung and he fought the urge to scream out in desperation.

Instead, he whipped his head to look at Quinn and spat, "You."

"I don't want to kill anyone," Quinn said in a shaky voice.

"You'll die for this Quinn."

Quinn swallowed hard, and this time took careful aim as to not fire randomly like the first time.

That was too much for Drake. With a furious snarl he ran from the alley, not once did he look back for his lover.

Sam began to stir in Lilith's grasp. She hopped down from the AC and set Sam stand, he smiled wearily at her.

"Thanks, Chief," Lilith grinned brightly at his words.

"No problem," he grinned as she hugged him gently.

Sam looked up at his old best friend, "I owe you, Quinn."

"I'm sorry I didn't get him," Quinn answered.

Sam shook his head.

"Man, don't ever be sorry you don't want to kill someone." Then, spotting Briana, he shook off his weariness and said, "Breeze? With me. Quinn, anyone comes back towards the daycare, you don't have to shoot them alright? But fire into the air so we know."

"I can do that." Quinn sighed with relief.

"Lilith?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"You stay with Quinn in case something goes wrong," he said.

"Gottcha'." She answered.

"Hey Jake, come with me!" Sam said as soon as he saw Jake look over proudly at his baby sister.

"Alright." The boy said as he jumped down from the roof.

He hugged his sister quickly; she smiled at him then rand with lightning speed to the top of the roof, landing perfectly beside Quinn, who bushed cherry red.

Jake laughed as he, Sam, and Briana made their way out of the alley.


	29. To Sum it Up

**Ok one day it will end, I swear.**

* * *

Quinn and I watched in horror as coyotes attacked the children.

"Jesus Christ!" I cried.

We watched as Sam fired and missed, we saw his agony as Caine attacked the church.

"No!" I screamed.

I conjured up a ball of lightning as I threw a series of them at Caine; one exploded next to his foot causing him to look in my direction. His eyes widened at my betrayal, and then they filed with anger.

Sam rand towards the church, dodging coyotes as he did so.

"Quinn, shoot!" I yelled.

He aimed.

"Don't hit the kids, don't hit the kids," he sobbed, and squeezed the trigger.

I hopped up on the parapet and gazed out in utter horror, there were so many more than I knew about, some many of those filthy creatures.

I had to do something, and that's when it hit me.

"Shiro!" I screamed, "Shiro! Come here girl!" I commanded.

From a distance away the white wolf's ears picked up, "Shiro!" her master screamed, "Shiro! Come here girl!"

The wolf looked over to its companions.

_Get Lilith's things, the war has begun. She has chosen the right side._

Hiccup nodded the husky gathered clothes and stuffed them in the bags Lilith had come to Coates sin.

Shiro bounded from the room, the wolf threw itself into the air and a warm, bright light surrounded it. The one young puppy hit the ground, but she was no longer the size of the puppy she once was, she was the size of a full grown grizzly.

The large wolf sped down the road into town; her large feet carried her fast as her fur whipped in the wind.

I heard a great howl as Shiro bounded into town, "Sick 'em girl!" I cried.

Shiro's tong lolled out of her mouth, she jumped straight into the pack of coyotes, snapping them in half with her great jaws.

I smirked dangerously, "That's what I'm talking about," I purred.

Quinn keeps firing his gun, but it seemed to have no effect on the coyotes. I flung fire and lightning balls at them, a few caught on fire, a few exploded, but I had to stop as soon as they entered the church. I would set it on fire, the town and the kids would burn.

I snarled, wanting to be in on the war, but I knew this was my best spot. I had to defeat the little's, and Sam knew id shoot to kill when Quinn could not.

"I'm going down there," Quinn said.

"Quinn what? No, stay here!" I demanded.

But reason was not running though his mind; he slid down the ladder and barred though the day care.

"Is he running away?" I snared as I leaned over the parapet. I was about to jump down and drag him bag when I saw him dive into the sea of coyotes.

Quinn roared as he barred his gun, he took the butt of it and started beating coyotes with it. Blood splattered everywhere, Quinn looked insane.

He raged, coyotes fell and I watched with awe.

I bounded onto the other building to get a closer look at the scene; I looked towards Marry and the kids.

"They'll be ok," I sighed as I threw myself into the air, I threw my ninja stars, every single one of the lodging themselves into a coyotes head. I hit the ground in the sea of chaos.

I pulled out a kunai and began to stab at the mutts with the small weapon, however, the coyotes soon registered the traitor in the midst and some snapped their jaws at me. I hissed, exposing my beloved fangs. He coyotes snarled and pounced, I grinned evilly as I light my arm on fire and pulled it back, then slammed it forward into the coyotes face.

It yelped and backed off, swinging its maw to and fro. I grinned as I slammed my fist into the ground, the ground rippled and tripped up the coyotes, some fell on their faces, and the others tripped over their pack mates.

"Ha!" I grinned as I pumped my fist into the air.

Drake heard the coyote howl in the night, and his shattered, black heart knew what it ment.

He had to pick himself off the ground, dry his wet face and stop licking his wounds.

It was time to join the battle.

"Time," he snared, "Time to show them all."

Drake stood up shakily, he ran his hand over his face and a permanent frown found its way to his face.

"Time to _show_ her," he hissed.

He kicked the front door of he and—he flinched at her name—Lilith's old house. He marched toward the plaza, shouting, shouting, and wishing he could bay at the moon like the coyotes.

He heard guns firing and pulled his pistol from his belt and uncoiled his whip hand and snapped it, loving the crack it made.

He smiled, cut he saw soon thrown off balance when a coyotes on fire dashed past him, the brilliant red fire licking its skin.

"Lilith," he breathed.

He turned the corner and saw the battle from a far off distance, and there in the middle of a ring of fire, was his Lilith, just as deadly as ever as she threw fire at the passing coyotes.

His heart banged in his chest as she rose from the ground, her eyes glowing the brightest blew he'd ever seen.

He breathed hard at the sight of her, then, as if realizing his stupor, he violently shook his head and ripped his eyes away from her. Instead his grey eyes focused on two figures walking his way. One seemed incredibly small, the other incredibly large. Sumo large. A slumping, think-limbed creature.

The two mismatched ones moved into a pool of light cast by a streetlamp. Drake recognized the smaller one.

"Howard, you traitor," Drake shouted.

Howard stopped. The beast beside him kept waking.

"You don't want any of it, Drake," Howard warned.

Drake whipped him across the chest, it felt good to lash out at someone, he relished in the feeling.

Howard's shirt tore, the whip hand left a trail of blood that was black in the harsh light.

"You better be on your way to help take down Sam," Drake warned.

The rough beast stopped. It turned slowly and came back.

"What is that? Drake demanded sharply.

"You," the beast muttered.

"Orc?" Drake cried half thrilled half terrified.

"Get out of my way," Drake ordered, "there's a fight. Come with me or die right now."

"He just wants some beer Drake," Howard said painfully, clutching the wound in his chest, hunched over in pain, but still trying to manipulate, still trying to be clever.

"God's judgment on me," Orc slurred.

You stupid lump," Drake said, and whirled his whip hand and brought it down full force on Orc's shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" Orc bellowed in pain.

"Get moving, you moron," he ordered.

Orc got moving, but it was not towards the plaza.

"You want a piece of Whip Hand, freak?" Drake demanded. "I'll cut you up." He smirked darkly.

As he walked to Orc, he met Lilith's blue eyes, they stared hole's into him, pain shot through his chest, but he ignored it as he raised his red arm.

I watched as Drake staggered back, I tightened my fist as I watched Orc throw a punch at Drake. Drake panted heavily as he danced out of the path of fire, he smacked his whip hand on Orc's shoulder.

"Knock it off, Drake," I heard Diana's voice. "Don't you know when the fight is over?"

"Never," Drake gasped.

Diana shook her head, then spotted me, she smiled as she motioned for me to come, "Lilith we have to go, come grab you boyfriend!" she yelled.

I looked at her with bambi eyes and shook my head, her mouth dropped as I took a few steps back next to Sam and the others.

Caine, hadn't told her, then. He didn't even look at me; he simply raised his hand and picked Drake up, pulling him along as he struggled. I met his eyes and cringed as he stared rawly at me.

"Lilith!" he cried.

I bit my lip as Jake pulled me into his chest, covering my ears.

"It's ok," he breathed.

Drake's needy screams faded as Caine drug my over father away from me.

Edilio raised his gun, "No!" I yelled as I jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, I crawled up as I watched Drake stare me in shock.

I sadly smiled at him, then mouthed "I love you," before Sam pulled me off the ground and Jake helped Edilio up.

"It's ok man, wars over.'

Edilio nodded and stared forward.

Soon, Quinn climbed up the steps to stand with Edilio and I. he threw his gun down, and I looked over to him. His blond hair was matted, his eyes were haunted and he was spattered full of blood. He looked over at me and smiled, then at Sam.

Patrick bounded up excitedly, and with him, Lana. I put on an akward smile and waved.

She looked over at me and lifted a brow, then declared, "No hard feelings."

I beamed, "Thanks,"

"Sam, let me see that arm," She said.

"No," he replied, "I'm fine. Save them Lana. I couldn't. Maybe you can. Start with Little Pete. He's… He's very important."

Hearing the Healers voice, Astrid stepped out, dragging her brother behind her. "Help me," she begged.

Lana ran over to Astrid, Sam looked at her for a long while, I thought he was going to walk over to her but instead he leaned against Edilio, "I guess we won," he said.

"Yeah," Edilio agreed, "I'll get the backhoe. Got a lot of holes to dig."


	30. The Grand Finally

**Hey guys guess what? I'm gonna pop some tags on got twenty dollars in my pocket I'm hunting, looking for a color, this is fucking awesome… Yup, stuck in my head. Anyway! This is the Final chapter to The Pyromaniac and the Sadist! Yes I will continue on into Hunger and don't worry girls, Drake and Lilith will never be over. **

**I'm going to try and start Starvation (New Title, yay!) next month, so stay tuned to my account and thank you to all of you who have reviewed, followed and favorite throughout the story, it ment a lot. Since it's the end of the story, why not review with your favorite Lilith and Drake moment?**

**I would love that, but if not, I'll see you in Starvation.**

* * *

Yo you should read the bolded stuff if you haven't!

"All done," I sighed as I placed the last of my abundance of clothes in the closet of Jake's, and now my, home.

My dogs, as it turned out, were extremely amazing. Shiro, my wolf pup, was apparently a Hell Hound, a bred of wolf straight form, you guessed wrong, Heaven. Like a pit bull, all Hell Hounds are born good, it's only people that turn them mean and give them a bad reputation. In this case, demons got ahold of the breed and trained them to be blood thirsty monsters. Not Shiro though, she was as loving as ever.

Hiccup was quite intelligent, not magical, but great and loved all the same. She literally packed all my stuff from Coats and brought it to me. That takes brains my friend. And speed cause' I have a lot of crap and she isn't that big.

"Finally," Jake said as he collapsed on my bed.

I smiled slightly and put my hands on my hips, looking around the room.

The walls were pitch black, which seemed to match my mood these days, but it did have some spark. The wall borders were a glittery sliver, but that was about it. There was a Japanese style bed against the wall, a black bed spread was on it and they had an abundance of pillows on in.

There was a bookshelf with tons of anime comics on it, which I loved, and there was a desk with a black lap top on it and I had taken the TV from my old house and hung it on the walls with the stack of movies, Saw conveniently left out.

I threw myself on to the bed next to my brother, he smiled at me.

"It's good to have you back sis," he said as he hugged me to him.

I smiled but said nothing.

"Look, sis, we'll figure out something about Drake, ok?"

I bit my lip and nodded sharply.

Jake smiled lightly and sat up, patting me on the shoulder, "I'll go get dinner ready."

As soon as I heard the door close, I rolled over to face the wall and sighed a long sigh.

**Drake lay on his bed at Coates motionless, his dead eyes looked at the side of the bed where Lilith use to lay, but like him, that side of the bed was cold. Drake buried his head within his pillow and whimpered slightly. Every time he closed his eyes he was tormented by images of her, her blue eyes and smile that use to thrive just for him.**

**Her hair bowing in the wind as she fought with Caine in practice, ever so gracefully; all the amazing things she had ever done, every little thing that had thawed his heart and made it swell. Pain shot through him suddenly, his body jerked as a pain in the center of his heart throbbed, and he clutched the sheets in his fists.**

**Pick yourself up, a voice snarled.**

**You have to win the girl back, it hissed again.**

**Drake groaned in pained and cringed as he looked around the room, finding it empty.**

**GET HER BACK, the voice shouted in his ear as he said nothing.**

**"Okay!" Drake snarled as his fingernails popped though the sheets and drew blood from his palms.**

**With a satisfied growl, the Darkness retreated from Drake's mind, allowing his body to relax.**

**Drake let out an aggravated sigh and rolled back on his side, the pain in his palm going unnoticed as he fell on Lilith's pillow, the scent of her overtaking him and lulling him to sleep.**

I walked along the beach, the cool night air nipped at my skin and the mock moon hung in the sky, its false light glowing down on the wave-less beach waters. My white, silk skirt blew in a breeze, one I'd created of course, and the strings to my red bikini tickled my back along with my hair. The sand was cool beneath my bare feet, and the small amounts of water running over my toes made me slightly shiver.

My blue eyes gazed over at the abandoned beach; there was no soul in sight, not a noise in ear shot, just a silent night like I'd hoped for. I huffed lightly as I jumped a top a race near the water; I lay back on it gazing at the fake stars, a mirror of the ones on the outside world.

"Erm, hello?"

A voice snapped me out of my gazing, immediately I stood on the rock, a wind circling around me as I watched the figure with suspicion.

"Who are you?" I questioned loudly.

"It's uh, Quinn… Lilith is that you?" a light voice said shakily.

"Oh, it's just you." I stated. The wind around me fell and my hair stopped flying around and settled down my back.

"Yeah, it me." I said as I sat down on my rock, this time facing the approaching boy.

"Didn't think anyone would be out this late," he boy said awkwardly as he rubbed the side of his arm.

"Guess you thought wrong," I stated flatly. Quinn dropped his eyes and shuffled his feet.

"What bring you out this late?" I ask, trying to relieve the tension my attitude had caused.

"Just some fresh air," he uttered.

"That makes two of us," I smiled and patted the spot beside me.

"I'm watching the stars, you can join me if you'd like." I said then lay back down, not waiting for a response.

I gazed up at the stars again, vaguely wondering if Drake had seen the same sky tonight, of is he was seething within Coates Academy, plotting his revenge on Sam and I. My heart clenched at the thought of a broken hearted Drake, his grey eyes filled with pain as he avenged his broken heart by beating the children of Perdio Beach with that inhuman arm.

I shivered as an arm brushed mine, I squeezed my eyes shut, willing away the images of my ex-lover. I willed my mind bank, and it stayed black as my eyes rested on the North Star for what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm going swimming, coming?" I asked as I suddenly jumped up and off the rock. Quinn looked at me oddly, but jumped from the rock, his shoed feet hitting the sand, sending it flying.

I un-wrapped my white-see though skirt and started jogging through the water, barely turning my head to see Quinn lifting his shirt and kicking of his flip flops then jogging behind me.

I splashed in the water till I was up to my waist in the salty liquid, and then dived in. I opened my Ultimate Eyes, yes I gave them a name because they are super bad ass, sue me, and gazed around the black water without having my eyes burned from my skull.

I felt a splash beside me, tiny bubbles brush up against my skin as Quinn dived in the water besides me. I smiled slightly, and then swam to the top of the water, bursting out with a swing of my hair. I fell on my back and floated while I waited for Quinn to surface, an a minute later he did, his blond hair slinging water on me as he shook his head like a dog.

"Hey surfer, chill out," I laugh.

Quinn smiled, "My bad."

"Mhm," I muttered as I swam over to him.

"SO why are you not with Sam?" I asked, the thought just dawning on me.

Quinn's face dropped and I immediately regretted opening my mouth.

"I um… I did some things… somethings I'm not proud of..." he muttered, his eyes down cast.

"I guess you could call me a traitor, no one really wants me." Quinn shrugged lightly from his position in the water.

"We'll, we are in the same boat. I can't tell you how many things I've had chucked at my face since I've been back," I chuckled.

Quinn's face stayed the same, and I felt bad for my old friend.

"Hey," I said, his face turned up towards mine. I dove into the water and swam the few feet till I popped up beside him, bursting from the water giggling.

Quinn's face held shock, but underneath the hurt of his eyes I saw tiny spark of amusement.

"How about you and I make a pact right now," I stuck my one of my arms out from the water, and held my hand up.

Quinn looked at me funny but mirrored my actions and clasped my hand gently.

"From one trader to another we shall vow to redeem ourselves and regain the trust, respect and dignity we once hand." I proclaimed.

"We vow to regain the friends we once had, make amends and become stronger to help everyone in the FAYZ." Quinn finished with a small smile on his lips.

"We can be best friends," I grinned at Quinn as he released my hand.

Quinn smiled but remained silent.

I nudged him from my place in the water, "Race you pack to shore!"

Not waiting for a reply, I dove under the water and began to swim back to shore, my mind on new friends and promises for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**Fin! I kina realized I kina put Quinn in the friend-zone. That's kina mean. But anyway! Sorry it took so long to post this, I had no idea how to end this story, but it came to me yesterday. SO now this story is complete, so yay! I should start writing the new ones either this month are next month, depending on how busy I am with graduation and whatnot. But I am trying, so thank you again to those who read my story! **

**Fact: This bitch has 102 pages on Microsoft Word. **

**Love you guys! :D**


	31. Memo

Hey my lovelies! Just wanted to let you know the first chapter of Starvation in posted, so the story is continuing as of now! And yea, that's pretty much it... Except this:

She's up all night to the sun  
I'm up all night to get some  
She's up all night for good fun  
I'm up all night to get lucky  
We're up all night 'til the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky

:D


End file.
